PRAGMA
by AkumaBelial
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki y Plisetsky tendrán que vivir juntos mientras son entrenados por Viktor para sus próximas competencias de patinaje artístico en Rusia. La inseguridad de Yuuri ocasiona que Viktor posponga su compromiso. Y por otra parte, el reencuentro entre Yurio y Otabek marcará el inicio de una relación explosiva e inestable, trayendo serias repercusiones al perfeccionar "Pragma".
1. CONFUSIÓN, ¿LA BODA SE CANCELA?

CAPÍTULO 1. CONFUSIÓN, ¿LA BODA SE CANCELA?

—¡Yuuri, Viktor te está esperando en la entrada!

Juraría que escuché a mi madre en un apartado rincón seriamente obnubilado de mi cerebro, y lo que era peor, resonaba junto al molesto timbre que perforaba mis tímpanos como un taladro.

De mi boca no debió salir nada coherente en los próximos… ¿segundos?, ¿minutos? La verdad es que me encontraba demasiado aturdido como para tener una noción decente del tiempo.

Sólo sé que sentí mi cuerpo como muñeco de trapo mientras en mi cabeza se proyectaban imágenes intermitentes de lo que había sido la noche anterior.

Recuerdo que la música se había mezclado con el flash deslumbrante del celular de Phichit en una cacofonía ensordecedora que no me permitía centrar la atención.

«Bebí más de la cuenta». ¡Bingo! Al fin un pensamiento lógico.

Ahora puedo reordenar algunos sucesos y recordarlos mejor:

Celebrábamos el cumpleaños de Phichit aquí mismo en Hasetsu. No tenía idea de que mi mejor amigo vendría a Japón, y vaya que me sentí muy mal con el hecho de que fuera él quien viajara con motivo de su propio cumpleaños para visitarme. Ni solventando todos sus gastos de estancia y alimento podría deshacerme del sentimiento de culpa. Aunque… se veía tan feliz. ¡Dos semanas enteras celebrando su cumpleaños a lo grande! Supongo que valió la pena, y con creces.

Exceptuando la última noche. No sé cómo terminé ebrio perdido, pero en caso de que fuera Phichit quien me trajo a casa, le estaré infinitamente agradecido.

—¿D…Dónde? —al abrir los ojos, descubrí que ya no me encontraba en mi habitación.

La voz de mi madre se había desvanecido a lo lejos, trayendo consigo un nuevo acento, uno más bien ruso, perteneciente a mi apuesto entrenador.

—Al fin despiertas, dormilón.

—¡¿Viktor?!

A pesar de estar próximo a los treinta, conservaba esa ardiente sensualidad con un ligero toque de sutil sobriedad en sus ademanes. Su carisma era innato, y ese afilado rostro en combinación con sus hermosos ojos de diamante, acentuaban su atractivo hasta un punto difícil de explicar.

—Perdón por raptarte de esta forma tan poco romántica —se disculpó sin dejar de sonreír—, pero anoche no contestabas mis llamadas.

—M-Mi celular…

—Lo habías dejado en el bar. Pero no te preocupes, ya lo metí en tu maleta.

—¿Tú estuviste en el…? Espera, ¡¿maleta?!

De acuerdo, no soy tan estúpido como para no haber notado que estábamos en la sala de espera del aeropuerto de Fukuoka. Pero sí tardé más de la cuenta en rebobinar los últimos días, enlazarlos con lo que Viktor me había dicho hacía algunos meses, y sumarlo con lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

—Te has puesto pálido, ¿estás bien? —cuando tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, pasé de un blanco cadavérico a rojo calcinante.

No sé si me iba a besar, pero por las dudas me eché para atrás y casi me caigo encima del apile de maletas de una señora mayor.

—¡Cuidado! —Me había sujetado de la cintura, evitando el accidente—. Yo también estoy muy emocionado por nuestra boda, pero intenta llegar en una sola pieza al altar.

Besó mi frente.

Mi corazón estaba latiendo muy rápido, y sentí náuseas, aunque descubrí que se debía al dolor de cabeza intensificado por la sed.

—Necesito agua.

Me tumbé de vuelta en el asiento, frotando mi sien.

No quería pensar en nada hasta mitigar la migraña, pero al mismo tiempo estaba desesperado por poner a trabajar a mi fastidioso cerebro para solucionar el conflicto interno que me tenía con los nervios de punta.

—Aquí tienes.

En unos cuantos tragos, bebí toda el agua de la botella que Viktor me ofreció.

«Esto está ocurriendo más rápido de lo que jamás habría imaginado», fue lo que pasó por mi mente cuando ya nos habíamos subido al avión.

Juraría que el nerviosismo solidificó piedras en mi estómago, ulteriores al usual nudo que se suele experimentar al despegar.

—Para que nuestra boda sea oficial tenemos que firmar en el ZAGS, que es el centro de registros civiles en Rusia. Podrían tardar meses después de la solicitud, así que más vale hacerlo con tiempo. Así estaremos menos presionados con todo lo demás.

Recargué mi frente en la ventana del avión, manteniendo una mirada perdida en el cúmulo de nubes del exterior.

¿Qué podía hacer o decir? Admito que me sentía atrapado en un diminuto reloj de arena, asfixiándome y sin la capacidad de moverme.

Necesitaba tiempo para procesarlo.

Necesitaba…

—¡Estoy enamorado de Phichit!

No sé ni cómo salieron esas palabras de mi boca. Había cerrado los ojos con fuerza, y en cuanto terminé la oración, apreté los dientes con tanto énfasis que hasta me dolió la quijada.

Todo mi cuerpo se tensó. Esperé a que Viktor dijera algo. Pero no lo hizo.

Y entonces me giré.

Tenía los labios sobre sus nudillos, y la mirada fija en el asiento de enfrente. No se veía molesto, pero más tardé en indagar qué había de raro en esa expresión seria e indescifrable, que él en esbozar una amplia sonrisa y revolverme el cabello amistosamente.

—Así que pasó algo anoche. Bien, pues… perdón por haberte presionado. No sabía que extraviaste tu celular a propósito.

—N-No… no no no no. Yo…

«¡¿Por qué dije eso?!».

Lo peor es que Viktor lo dio por hecho, y cambió de tema al instante.

—Sabes, habrá un evento de patinaje internacional patrocinado por empresas privadas. Es un proyecto relativamente nuevo, pero me pareció interesante. Aunque, imagino que prefieres volver a Hasetsu.

¿En serio creyó que estaba enamorado de Phichit? ¿Cómo no estalló de la risa al escuchar tal disparate?, si era ridículo. Algo así no podría pasar ni en un millón de años.

—Viktor, lo que dije no es verdad, yo no… —hablaba muy rápido, sin tomar aire ni una sola vez hasta finalizar—. No estoy enamorado de mi mejor amigo, no sé por qué dije eso. No pasó nada anoche. A veces salen estupideces de mi boca. Sobre todo cuando… Me duele tanto la cabeza. Y me siento mareado, con dolor de estómago, todavía tengo sed y… es la resaca. Pasó todo muy rápido. Apenas estoy medio despierto… Espera, ¿habrá una competencia de patinaje en San Petersburgo?

Asintió, y añadió tranquilamente.

—En realidad aparté tu lugar por anticipado —me mostró el talonario de inscripción que llevaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón—. Pero si no te interesa participar, todavía es posible cancelarlo.

—¡No! Sí quiero. ¡Lo haré!

Dicha resolutiva supuso un gran alivio. La emoción de una competencia de patinaje en puerta era reconfortante, sólo que había dejado un pequeño asunto sin esclarecer:

«Un momento. Respecto a la boda… ¿acabo de rechazar a Viktor?».

* * *

El resto del viaje fue muy incómodo.

Yuuri estaba hecho un lío, por lo que se abstrajo del conflicto en una burbuja de negación rotunda. Y Viktor lo interpretó como una indirecta de no querer entablar una conversación sobre un tema que al parecer estaba terminantemente zanjado.

Cuando llegaron a San Petersburgo, el chico nipón se quedó esperando en el asiento trasero del taxi que detuvo Viktor, mientras éste hacía una llamada telefónica desde la acera.

El conductor aguardó pacientemente, más dirigía una que otra mirada hacia el pelinegro. «¿Por qué me mira tanto?». Hizo todo lo posible por apartar la vista del retrovisor. Y suspiró aliviado cuando Viktor tomó asiento a su lado para dar instrucciones al taxista.

Le pidió que los llevara a un no muy modesto complejo residencial a las afueras de la ciudad.

Previamente, tuvieron que dejar sus credenciales de identificación en la caseta de entrada y firmar un registro. La fachada de los departamentos no era tan llamativa como el jardín central, pero sí uniforme, y con la debida protección de unos barrotes impenetrables pero estéticos en las ventanas.

En medio del jardín, yacía una hermosa fuente de piedra en tres niveles, con estanque y una estrella tridimensional de doce puntas en la parte más alta.

—¿Aquí es donde vives?

—No, es donde vive Yurio. Bueno, temporalmente, ya que está a unos minutos del centro deportivo donde pienso entrenarlos.

—¿Tú no…?

—Me quedé unos días y dejé algunas de mis cosas. Pero descuida, te daré tu espacio —dio unas palmaditas en su espalda y se adelantó a tocar el timbre con el número del departamento correspondiente.

«¿Cómo que mi espacio? De seguro es por lo que dije en el avión. Hiciste esa llamada para un cambio de planes, ¿verdad? Si no, te habrías quedado conmigo. Viktor, yo… quiero quedarme contigo».

—Oh, ¡ya están aquí! ¡Adelante, pasen! —respondió una chica por el altavoz. Se escuchaba muy entusiasmada.

Tras un breve zumbido y un chasquido, se abrió la puerta principal.

Subieron por el ascensor que se hallaba a un costado de las escaleras, y antes de que tocaran la puerta interna del departamento, apareció la chica que habían escuchado por el altavoz, luciendo una larga cabellera color miel.

Recibió a Viktor con un abrazo efusivo, y luego se le quedó viendo a Yuuri, cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos.

—E…Es…

—Katsuki Yuuri en persona —constató Viktor.

—Disculpa, ¿tú eres…?

—Ekaterina Vólkov, pero puedes decirme "Katia" — apenas y podía contener su emoción—. Comparto piso con Yuri.

Por un momento, miró de soslayo la habitación donde se encontraba el patinador mencionado. Rascó su barbilla, pensativa. Pero continuó:

—Será mejor que pasen a la cocina de una vez, deben estar hambrientos.

El estómago de Yuuri sonó fuerte y claro, avergonzándolo frente a su nueva compañera de piso. Por suerte, ella no tenía la más mínima intención de burlarse. Y más bien se apresuró en servir la comida, deliciosa y presumiblemente balanceada, cabe destacar.

—¿La preparaste tú?

—Es una excelente cocinera. O nutrióloga, mejor dicho —se adelantó Viktor, haciendo que la chica se pusiera roja como un tomate—. Estudia gastronomía. Le hacen falta cuatro semestres para graduarse, pero le sobra experiencia en dietas de alto rendimiento para patinadores profesionales.

—¿Qué? ¿En serio? Pero, se ve que eres muy joven todavía. Te felicito. Es de lo mejor que he probado, y sinceramente soy muy quisquilloso con la comida.

Katia desvió la mirada, y se acomodó un mechón ondulado detrás de la oreja, apenada por el cumplido.

—Lo aprendí de mi padre.

—Así es, talento y sabiduría familiar —sentenció el mayor, haciendo una floritura en el aire con el tenedor, en un gesto solemne para luego zamparse un enorme bocado—. Pogh'ejo a cont'até.

Acto seguido, se tomó un vaso con agua de fresa y respiró profundo, palmeándose el estómago, satisfecho.

—¿Te contrató?

—Sí, bueno. Quería contribuir de alguna forma, pero Viktor insistió en darme una remuneración económica por ello. Pienso que habría sido suficiente con el costo de la materia prima.

—En absoluto. Un pequeño incentivo no le hace mal a nadie.

La puerta de la habitación que la chica había volteado a ver recientemente, se abrió de golpe, acaparando la atención de los tres.

—Привет —saludó apático y de mala gana.

—Hola, Yurio.

El rubio se quedó de pie, recargando un costado en el refrigerador y con los brazos cruzados. La contestación de Yuuri, sólo logró que arrugara la nariz y torciera la boca.

—¿Por qué de repente tengo que compartir habitación con el Katsudon? Explícate Viktor.

—Porque lo digo yo, y ya lo decidí —respondió tranquilamente antes de recoger lo suyo, más los platos y el vaso de Yuuri, e irse a lavar la vajilla.

—¡¿Cómo que ya lo decidiste?! ¡Él se iba a quedar contigo! Habíamos quedado en que me dejarías tu casa estos meses.

—Sí, ya sé. Perdón. Pero será para la próxima. Además, el centro de entrenamiento te quedaría muy lejos.

—¡Y no tengo ningún inconveniente con eso!... ¡Viktor!

«Me pregunto qué hay en esa casa para que esté tan desesperado», pensó Yuuri, aunque no se inmiscuyó en la discusión.

—¿Tienes algún problema con pasar la noche junto a tu máximo rival?

—¡Por supuesto que lo tengo!

—Pues tendrás que resolverlo en unas horas, ya casi es de noche.

—¡No quiero estar con él! ¡Será un estorbo!

—Creí que ya se llevaban bien.

—¡Pues creíste mal! —se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñado.

—Hablando de la hora —echó un vistazo a su reloj—. Será mejor que me vaya.

Katia leyó muy bien la expresión de confusión en el rostro del nuevo inquilino y le explicó que el complejo residencial tenía un horario de visitas muy estricto, por lo que si alguien de fuera permanecía después de las 7:00 p. m., tendría posibilidad de irse hasta la mañana siguiente, una vez que abrieran la verja de entrada.

Viktor se despidió de manera sucinta, y sólo demoró unos segundos más en dedicarle un cálido abrazo al pelinegro. Por desgracia, éste se quedó con la áspera sensación de que debió decir algo más antes de que su entrenador se marchara.

La chica no tardó en retirarse a su habitación, disculpándose por tener deberes que terminar antes de dormir, y por ende, los dos patinadores se quedaron prácticamente a solas.

—Emh…

—¿Esas son tus maletas? —señaló despectivamente los cuatro bultos de equipaje situados a lo largo del pasillo—. ¿Todo eso?

—Sip.

—¿Te crees que vienes a vacacionar o qué? —bufó, al tiempo que jaló una de las maletas con ruedas para llevarla a la habitación, ayudándole.

—Gracias.

—Ajá, como sea —masculló, medianamente resignado.

Yuuri no se molestó en decirle que él no había empacado nada de eso. Si por él fuera, no habría juntado más de dos maletas. Y de hecho, tenía la duda de si lo habría arreglado todo Viktor, o sus padres luego de un aviso oportuno. Ya daba igual que intentara acordarse algo, sabía que no tendría éxito en ello.

Lo único que quería era descansar, dormir unas quince horas si era posible.

—Pero, ¿qué…?

—Te toca dormir ahí.

La cama que el rubio le ofrecía tenía un _dakimakura_ con una foto suya impresa, justamente con el traje que usó para la presentación de la rutina Eros; además de un par de cojines con la palabra "Yuuri" bordada en grande, y un corazón azul en la esquina.

De pronto recordó que Viktor le había dicho: "Me quedé unos días y dejé algunas de mis cosas". Y no pudo evitar que el color se concentrara en sus mejillas de forma dramática.

No obstante, cometió el error de mirar fijamente al chico ruso, pues inconscientemente esperaba que éste le dijera si esa había sido la cama de su entrenador.

—¡Ni se te ocurra pensar cosas raras! Yo no puse eso ahí —replicó a la defensiva—. Son de la loca de Katia. Que imagino ya te diste cuenta de cuánto te admira. Es tan obvia.

En lugar de que su justificación le reconfortara, y lejos de sentirse elogiado, le sobrevino una decepción aplastante.

—Ah, ya veo.

—Ni creas que eso te hace especial —fustigó, manteniendo ese aire de superioridad que lo caracterizaba.

Aunque, ciertamente esperaba una reacción más emotiva de su parte, algún indicio de regodeo que hiriera su orgullo, incitándolo a una encarecida lucha verbal. Pero sonó tan apagado y exánime, que simplemente se recostó en la cama contigua, dándole la espalda a Yuuri y colocándose los audífonos para escuchar música en su celular.

Dejaron la luz encendida, mas el patinador japonés se quedó profundamente dormido en tiempo récord. No eran ni las ocho, cuando ya se hallaba roncando. No cabía duda de que estaba exhausto. Ni siquiera se cambió la ropa por algo más cómodo.

Por otro lado, Plisetsky, confiado de que no escucharía su conversación, aceptó la llamada entrante de un viejo amigo.

Una ligera sonrisa enmarcó su rostro, pero no fue sino hasta después de una noticia en concreto, que preguntó en voz alta:

—¡¿Vendrás?! —Se había puesto de pie sobre la cama, abriendo los ojos como platos mientras el pelinegro dormía plácidamente—. Júralo.


	2. ¿RIVALIDAD EN EL AMOR?

CAPÍTULO 2. ¿RIVALIDAD EN EL AMOR?

Ojalá hubiera podido contenerme. Su tímpano debió resentir mi euforia al preguntarle si vendría, pero tenía tanto tiempo sin hablar con él. Tal vez fui muy ingenuo cuando imaginé que al volvernos amigos, sería abismalmente distinto a como resultó todo.

Congeniamos desde la primera vez, y ansiaba aprender tanto de él. No sólo de su técnica, sino de su incomparable y sublime estilo de patinaje. El sello personal de Otabek es único. Por dios, es un genio aunque muchos no sean capaces de verlo.

En fin, estaba seguro de que nos veríamos más seguido. Y daba igual si quedábamos en un sitio público o en un ambiente más privado, ya que es muy hábil en perder de vista a la gente entrometida.

Hasta llegué a pensar —una estúpida fantasía mía— que viviríamos juntos. Lo cual era poco probable, desgraciadamente.

Si no fuera por su itinerario infernal y los constantes viajes al extranjero, las cosas habrían sido diferentes. Maldita sea, pudo haber elegido quedarse. Decenas de veces estuve a punto de estrellar mi móvil contra el piso por las odiosas grabaciones automáticas cada que llamaba y me mandaba a buzón. Las notificaciones de sus interminables compromisos ya me tenían hasta las narices. Y es que además de no vernos, tampoco podíamos hablar como dos personas normales porque su "ocupada agenda" no se lo permitía.

Es un idiota por no elegirme. De acuerdo, no. No es un idiota. ¡Pero siempre hay opciones! Y en lo que a mí respecta, debió mandar todo al demonio.

Por lo menos anoche que hablamos por teléfono, juró que vendría. Menos mal que el cerdito estaba _knock out_. No quiero que empiece a asediarme con preguntas tontas. Notaría lo susceptible que soy tratándose de Otabek, y si me pusiera nervioso o me hiciera sonrojar, le daría un merecido puñetazo en el rostro.

Intentaré no hacerlo. Viktor diría que quiero sacarlo de la competencia por las malas. Y sinceramente prefiero hacerlo pedazos en la pista de hielo. Soy mejor que él, sin duda.

En cuanto a Otabek, me abstendré de llamarlo "Beka" para que le quede claro lo enojado que estoy por todo esto. Si quiere recuperar mi amistad y de verdad le importo, tendrá que hacer méritos y explicarme por qué antepone cualquier sandez antes que a mí. ¡No he sabido casi nada de él en siglos! Insisto.

Y ahora que lo pienso, tendré que echar a Yuuri del departamento. No hay espacio suficiente para los tres.

No sé por qué Viktor lo dejó aquí si él no planeaba quedarse. Sé que quiere presionarme, echándome en cara lo mucho que su aprendiz predilecto ha mejorado, el "señor don perfecto".

Sea como sea, le demostraré en la pista lo impecables que son mis movimientos. Lo dejaré con la boca abierta, y ya de paso me luciré frente a ese kazajo desconsiderado y mal amigo.

Dijo que llegaría el próximo viernes. Espero que no surja algo a última hora y lo cancele. No se lo perdonaría.

* * *

—¡Buen día!

Yurio alzó la mano en contestación, apresurándose a terminar su desayuno para alistarse e ir directo al entrenamiento programado.

—Espera, ¿puedes darme la dirección? —alcanzó a interceptarlo a medio camino. Pero el rubio rodó los ojos y apartó la mano que lo sujetaba del hombro.

—Pregúntale a Viktor por SMS.

—Vamos, no te cuesta nada decirme. O bueno, podemos ir juntos, ¿no?

Frunció el ceño.

—Ni de chiste voy a llegar tarde por tu culpa.

—No tardo. Yo ya estoy vestido, y también preparé mis cosas por adelantado. Comeré rápido. Sólo espérame cinco minutos.

—Vale. Apúrate.

«¿Lo convencí? ¿Sí me esperará? ¡Qué suerte! No quisiera tener que preguntarle a Viktor».

Era consciente de que lo vería en los entrenamientos, pero en tanto pudiera evitarlo, prefería no cruzar palabra con él el resto del día. Se sentía con la obligación de darle una explicación por lo que había dicho. Y sabía que podía sacar el tema a colación en cualquier instante. Aun así, confiaba en que no lo haría durante el entrenamiento, o enfrente de Yurio.

«Sigues postergando lo inevitable», se recriminó internamente. El miedo pretendía adjudicarle el derecho divino a guardar silencio.

Entró al elevador justo antes de que las puertas se cerraran. Tenía la boca llena, porque de hecho se llevó un recipiente con el desayuno para no quedarse atrás. Masticaba lo más rápido que podía, y luego de unos de tragos al zumo de naranja que llevaba en termo, por fin respiró.

—No entiendo cómo no te lo dijo antes.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Viktor. Sólo te botó en el departamento y no te dio instrucciones de nada. Ni siquiera se molestó en enseñarte la dirección del centro deportivo.

—Es muy olvidadizo, y yo… estaba pensando en otras cosas.

«Más bien no tenía idea de nada por la resaca. Ayer mi cerebro era un espagueti, y a duras penas podía con mi alma».

—¿"Otras cosas"? Sí, ya me imagino.

—¿Eh?

Al salir por la puerta principal, caminaron hacia la caseta en la entrada del complejo residencial.

—Debiste estar demasiado ocupado seduciendo a Viktor.

—¡¿Perdón?!

—Como si no fuera obvio —le cogió la mano, y la elevó para que el anillo resplandeciera con los primeros rayos del sol.

—"¿Anillo de compromiso? ¿Juramento de amistad? ¿Incentivo del entrenador para su patinador predilecto? ¿Broma del día de los inocentes por anticipado?" ¡Ya decídanse! —le soltó cuando cruzó la calle, dirigiéndose a la parada de autobuses—. Han cambiado el motivo tantas veces que ya no sé a quién quieres engañar, claramente fue tu idea. Intentas llamar la atención de Viktor por todos los medios con tal de ser su favorito y obtener beneficios.

—¡No es cierto! Yo no…

—Es ese —le interrumpió—. Ruta 801, color verde. No es difícil de recordar.

Yuuri observó la unidad, y después su reloj para memorizar el horario del autobús.

—Pasa cada veinte minutos —se adelantó en ocupar el asiento junto a la ventana, sin importarle que el pelinegro apenas y alcanzara a ver el exterior.

Desde donde él se encontraba, sólo podría observar la calle a través de las ventanas del lado opuesto, pero varias estaban cubiertas por unos pliegos con avisos urgentes de los cambios en algunas paradas y nuevos horarios de fin de semana.

—Sabes, me gustaría saber por dónde vamos —fue su manera sutil de pedirle el lugar.

—Puedes sentarte en otra fila.

«¿Y arriesgarme a que te bajes sin mí? No, gracias».

—Yo no intento seducir a Viktor —retomó, impaciente por probar su inocencia.

—¿Están comprometidos?

«¡¿Y ahora cómo diantres contesto eso?!».

Sí que habían pasado a tener un noviazgo formal en su momento. Pero fue él quien empezó a dudar, o mejor dicho, a sentirse presionado por los demás.

Nunca cuestionó sus sentimientos por Viktor, y por supuesto que no quiso cancelar la boda. El conflicto había surgido cuando su familia, amigos, conocidos, y sobre todo los medios, comenzaron a bombardearlos con preguntas y a seguirlos incansablemente.

Antes de que aquel escrutinio enfermizo se convirtiera en un espectáculo, Yuuri se deslindó del asunto, y sí, se había embriagado precisamente la noche anterior al viaje acordado para olvidarse de todo. Pero su estupidez había sido tan grande que no contaba con que eso no sería impedimento para que su entrenador hiciera acto de presencia y se lo llevara a San Petersburgo en estado zombie.

Estaba desesperado por mantener los reflectores fuera de su rostro, y lo más lejos posible de su vida privada. Eso era todo. Sin embargo, había conseguido herir a Viktor, y lo peor, hacerle sentir vilmente rechazado.

—Eso no te incumbe.

—¿Ah, no? Le preguntaré a Viktor en cuanto lo veamos —sentenció triunfal, y Yuuri se puso pálido.

—¡No lo hagas! —lo sujetó de la chamarra deportiva, obligándolo a despegar la vista de la ventana.

—Ey, cálmate.

—Prométeme que no le preguntarás nada.

—Emh, no.

—Has lo que quieras —se dio por vencido, y recargó su frente en el respaldo acolchado que tenía delante.

—Por supuesto que lo haré —poco le duró el semblante de autosuficiencia, pues su móvil empezó a vibrar. El tono de llamada entrante se intensificó, pero en lugar de contestar, presionó el botón de colgar.

—¿Quién era? ¿Vamos temprano, no? —le había extrañado que no contestara, aunque se le pasó por la cabeza que sería Viktor.

—Alguien. Y sí, estamos a tiempo —escribió un mensaje apresuradamente, pero antes de que lo enviara, recibió otra llamada y el aparato casi se le resbala de las manos—. дурак…

Esta vez sí contestó, esperando a que el contrario dijera la primera frase, y enseguida confirmó:

—Hola. Sí, te colgué. Estoy… voy de camino al entrenamiento. No estoy solo.

Yuuri escuchaba con atención, mas lo hacía discretamente y sin cruzar mirada con el rubio para no molestarlo.

—¿Comprarás los boletos? Vale —tragó saliva—. ¿Sí llegas el viernes?

«¿Quién llegará el viernes?».

—Perfecto —bajó un poco el tono de voz. Los nervios hacían que no pudiera dejar de mover las manos, jugando con el cierre de su chamarra—. No te preocupes por el hospedaje. Yo me encargo… Debo irme. Cualquier cosa, ya sabes a qué hora salgo. O déjame un mensaje. Nos vemos.

Colgó y guardó su celular rápidamente.

—Ya llegamos.

—¿Tan pronto?

Lo cierto es que el recorrido había sido tan breve, que si un día uno de los dos se decidía a ir caminando, tardaría alrededor de media hora en llegar. Yuuri se alegró de comprobar que la ubicación del departamento era muy conveniente, tal como había mencionado Viktor.

«Sólo espero que Yurio no le haga ninguna pregunta personal». Esa llamada pudo haberlo distraído de sus intenciones, y vaya que se decantaba por ello.

Apenas bajaron del colectivo, el verdor rozagante se extendió brioso, delimitando la circunferencia del majestuoso edificio cilíndrico. En la parte más alta ondeaban las banderas de por lo menos una docena de países. Y el único tramo sin pasto, árboles ni arbustos era el sendero recto que llevaba a una de las cuatro entradas del centro deportivo.

—Este lugar es hermoso.

Y qué decir de la pista de hielo una vez ingresaron al edificio. Estaba muy bien acondicionada y era lo bastante amplia, midiendo 27m x 57m. Además, contaba con un área de snacks y un gimnasio exclusivo para los patinadores.

—¡Qué sorpresa! No esperaba que vinieran juntos —la sonrisa de Viktor fue casi tan radiante como siempre.

—¿Cómo que no lo esperabas? Dejaste a tu prometido abandonado a su suerte y me suplicó que lo trajera.

Y entonces, la curvatura de su boca cambió por una línea tensa e inexpresiva que no pasó desapercibida para el chico ruso. Aunado a que mantuvo la mirada fija en Yuuri como esperando que dijera algo, pero éste lo evitó de manera contundente.

«¿Qué hago, qué hago, qué hago? Viktor deja de mirarme de esa forma. Cualquier cosa que diga enfrente de Yurio sé que será usado en mi contra, y…».

El hilo de sus pensamientos fue disuelto gracias a que el mayor optó por dar inicio a los ejercicios de calentamiento.

A partir de ese momento, el único sonido por encima del ambiente parsimonioso era la alarma del temporizador.

«Ya deja de ser tan cobarde, tendrás que enfrentarlo de todas formas».

—Así que discutieron —comentó en un murmullo durante los estiramientos en la barra frente al espejo, aprovechando que Viktor se había ausentado unos minutos para buscar su bloc de notas.

—No hemos tenido tiempo de hablar mucho.

—Claro —soltó con incredulidad—. Lo has estado evitando por alguna razón.

«Maldición, es muy perspicaz».

—Es algo personal entre él y yo.

—O tal vez se dio cuenta de que tratas de usarlo para ganar fama, prestigio y concesiones especiales. Y cuando todo se volvió más serio de lo que esperabas, te dio pánico y ahora no sabes cómo quitártelo de encima sin perder los beneficios.

«¡¿Qué?! ». Daba miedo cómo había llegado a una conclusión así.

—¡No es verdad!

Su grito detuvo en seco a Viktor, que estaba de vuelta con el bloc de notas y un bolígrafo en las manos.

Plisetsky continuó con el estiramiento como si nada hubiera pasado, aunque más atento que nunca.

—La competencia será en agosto —acotó el entrenador, que se había colocado el bloc a la altura de la nariz, asomándose por encima como espiando las reacciones de los patinadores mientras leía—, así que tienen tres meses para estar listos.

—Es más que suficiente —convino el menor.

—¿Sólo tres meses? Supongo que ya tienes lista la rutina para cada uno. Pero si tenemos que elegir la música…

—Ya está todo, tanto la elección de la rutina como la música. Sólo hace falta que memoricen los elementos, se acoplen…

—¿Ya está todo arreglado para los dos? —preguntó el rubio, interrumpiéndole.

—Sí, para los dos —remarcó—. Lo más difícil será perfeccionar los saltos de la primera mitad del programa e incrementar su resistencia.

Les mostró sus apuntes para que hicieran un recuento rápido de los saltos y giros que debían realizar, así como del resto de elementos en la coreografía.

—¿Y la otra rutina? —preguntó Yuuri.

—Es una sola.

—¿Cómo que una sola? —terció el rubio—. Debe tener algunas variaciones, como la vez en que interpretamos Eros y Ágape.

—No las hay.

—¿Exactamente la misma rutina? Imposible.

—Tengo el permiso de la junta directiva.

—¡Pero eso es…!

—Si no quieren participar, todavía están a tiempo de dimitir —dio unos golpecitos en el bloc con el bolígrafo, y sacó la punta de la lengua por un costado como haría un niño pequeño para concentrarse.

—Nos van a descalificar —suspiró con pesadez.

—Si tanto te preocupa puedes llamar al organizador del evento.

A diferencia de Yurio, Yuuri se tomó la noticia un poco mejor.

—Mhh, pues si aseguras que es totalmente legal. No veo por qué no empezar de una vez.

—¡Ese es el espíritu! Comencemos.

«Me reconforta verlo tan animado», fue el pensamiento que impulsó al patinador japonés durante la sesión. Y le dio el valor para decidir que quedaría con Viktor esa misma tarde para hablar largo y tendido.

«No voy a seguir huyendo».

Realmente, el chico ruso no se veía muy convencido con la rutina. Expresaba constantemente su inconformidad con el hecho de que los saltos más complejos se limitaran a la primera parte del programa, y sólo se incluyera uno de alta dificultad para la segunda. Eso sin mencionar la pieza musical que Viktor eligió: la adaptación de un fragmento de la estación de verano en _allegro non molto_ de Vivaldi.

—Es horrible.

—A mí me gusta —discrepó el pelinegro.

—Es insípida. Le falta personalidad y carece de intensidad… Ah, con razón te gusta, si a ti te queda de maravilla.

—Cualquier melodía se vuelve un deleite para los oídos cuando Yuuri patina sobre el hielo.

El aludido se quedó de piedra ante semejante defensa por parte del mayor.

—Sin duda tiene la gracia de un tazón de cerdo —murmuró sarcástico—. ¿En serio no podemos elegir otra tonada?

—No se permiten cambios. Lo siento.

—Incluso el tercer movimiento en _presto_ es mucho mejor —bufó, pero inmediatamente entró a la pista para practicar.

«Admito que tampoco me convence del todo, pero si Viktor lo eligió es por algo. Y además, dice que ya fue aprobado por la junta directiva. Aunque me hubiera gustado tener mayor libertad en cuanto a la música. Igual supongo que será una evento piloto, por tratarse de un proyecto nuevo».

De repente, se percató de que estaba hombro a hombro con Viktor, detrás de la valla, mientras que el rubio practicaba la coreografía a una distancia considerable. El pobre chico sintió los latidos del corazón en la garganta, y un gélido escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal.

—¡Yurio! —lo alcanzó en medio de la pista, mas éste le dirigió la palabra hasta que terminó de ejecutar un impecable giro _Biellmann_.

—¿Qué quieres? Aún no es tu turno. No me interrumpas.

—Pensé… que sería buena idea si entrenamos al mismo tiempo.

—¿Eh?

—¿No crees que sea buena idea?

—No.

—Es la misma rutina, así que… —se rascó la mejilla, pensando en una buena excusa para que aceptara—. ¿Tienes miedo de que lo haga mejor que tú?

—¡¿Cómo dices?! Estás loco. Jamás lo harás mejor que yo, no digas tonterías.

—¿Entonces sí?

—Por mí, perfecto. Pero luego no te quejes si te dejo en ridículo antes de la competencia.

«No tengo objeción. Y descuida, porque será sólo hoy. Después de esta tarde practicaremos por separado».

No le importó en absoluto que el chico ruso le llevara ventaja en memorizar la rutina, ya lo haría a su ritmo en unos días, y estaba seguro de que lograría un resultado magistral en su interpretación si se esforzaba al máximo. Su única preocupación hasta finalizar esa sesión era no quedarse a solas con Viktor.

Ya que terminaron, se fueron a cambiar la ropa en los vestidores. Habían sudado bastante y morían de sed.

Su entrenador esperó afuera, puesto que todavía estaba haciendo algunas anotaciones —o quizás sólo retocaba unos dibujitos de su amado caniche al margen del bloc—, pero de cualquier forma, les haría un par de observaciones antes de que se fueran.

—Es una lástima que no haya duchas.

—Cierto.

—¿Estuviste practicando el _salchow_ cuádruple, no es así?

«¡Vaya!, se fijó en eso también. Nada se le escapa».

—Sí.

—Se nota. Has mejorado mucho.

—Gracias.

—Y entonces, ¿no habrá invitaciones para la boda?

El estómago le dio un vuelco. Creyó que no volvería a sacar el tema a colación.

—E-Este… Bueno, ya estoy listo —se anudó las agujetas peor que un crío de parvulario y encaminó sus pasos directo a la salida, sin la menor intención de contestar a su pregunta—. Oye, un momento… ¿Tú por qué aceptaste entrar en la competencia, si habías dicho que prefieres atenerte a las exigencias de Yakov y Lilia?

«¿Sólo por probar que eres mejor que yo, antes de que inicie el Campeonato de los Cuatro Continentes?». Ambos habían hecho pública su participación en redes sociales, así que Yuuri no estaba muy alejado de la realidad.

—No te confundas. Por supuesto que volveré con ellos, una vez que te derrote y me lleve el premio del primer lugar.

—Así que es eso —entornó los ojos.

Pero la sonrisa ladina del rubio se acentuó.

—Lo hago para vencerte, sí. En el amor.

Ese comentario descolocó al pelinegro.

Y el joven ruso espetó:

—Te robaré a Viktor.


	3. PARANOIA

CAPÍTULO 3. PARANOIA

«¡¿Piensa robarme a Viktor?! ¡¿Lo dijo en serio?!».

Yuuri ni siquiera fue capaz de prestar atención a las observaciones del entrenador peliplateado sobre su desempeño en el primer día de entrenamiento. Tenía las palabras del Punk Ruso dándole vueltas en la cabeza.

«¿Desde cuándo le gusta?».

Intentó hacer memoria de cualquier indicio, mas la razón y sus sentimientos volvían todo muy confuso y contradictorio. ¿Yurio había estado celoso de su acercamiento con Viktor desde el primer momento? ¿Por eso no concibió quedarse de brazos cruzados cuando el mayor decidió viajar a Japón y convertirse en su entrenador personal? ¿Se había enamorado de él mucho antes del Grand Prix? ¿O fue posterior a su guía en la búsqueda del amor incondicional, Ágape?

—Yuuri…

—¡¿?!

—Te pregunté si crees que es mejor incrementar tu fuerza en los tobillos y centrarte en el movimiento de cadera para clavar este salto, o bastará con aumentar la velocidad —señaló sus apuntes en el bloc para luego dibujar una curva punteada en otro cuaderno, marcando el trayecto y la elevación.

—Ehh… ¿Velocidad? —el entrenador ladeó la cabeza, no muy convencido de su respuesta—. ¿Fuerza?

—No estás poniendo atención, ¿verdad?

—S-Sí. Estoy atento. Perdón —inhaló profundo y se concentró de lleno.

«Piensa en el programa. Sólo en el programa».

El rubio estaba impaciente por irse, pero Viktor lo obligó a esperar su turno. En parte porque sabía que si hubiera hablado con él primero, era muy probable que no se preocupara en ayudar a su compañero a regresar al departamento.

—No olviden que tienen tres meses para obtener el mejor resultado.

Con base en sus anotaciones, armó un plan de entrenamiento personalizado para ambos patinadores.

—Será pan comido.

—Daré lo mejor de mí —Yuuri observó detenidamente la hoja donde especificaba lo que debía trabajar todos los días para perfeccionar su técnica.

—Confío en ustedes.

«Es ahora o nunca. Dile que quieres verlo esta tarde. No puedes dejar pasar más tiempo para aclarar las cosas».

—Viktor… —la voz le tembló, pero no iba a echarse para atrás en el último segundo.

—Viktor, ¿puedo verte esta tarde?

Esa voz definitivamente no había salido de su boca. Con los ojos muy abiertos, volteó a ver al avispado oportunista que se había adelantado a su propuesta.

—Quiero hablar contigo de algo importante —miró al pelinegro por el rabillo del ojo.

—Sí, claro.

—Excelente —sonrió con malicia.

—¿Quieres que vaya al departamento?, ¿a las cinco estaría bien?

—Mejor te veo en la cafetería _Moonlight_ , a las seis.

—De acuerdo, a las seis entonces. Llevaré el bloc —por su actitud relajada, evidentemente asumió que discutirían sobre la rutina.

«Esto no me gusta».

De regreso al departamento, ninguno de los dos patinadores habló.

Y aunque esta vez Yuuri sí tenía oportunidad de echar un vistazo al paisaje, estaba tan ensimismado en la aparente "cita" de su entrenador con Yurio, que no prestó atención. No podía sacarse el montón de ideas desagradables formándose en su cabeza.

«No quiero que se vean. No quiero que estén a solas».

Tenía los puños apretados con fuerza sobre sus rodillas. El rubio no especificó un motivo, y tampoco insinuó nada fuera de lo común. Pero es que ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de decirle a Viktor que no necesitarían el bloc de notas para verse, porque en realidad no discutirían nada relacionado con el entrenamiento.

«Ni siquiera yo puedo estar seguro de sus intenciones». Mas descartó esa resolutiva tan pronto como apareció. «¡Pero, por favor! Si él mismo me lo dijo en la cara. Quiere a Viktor e intentará…».

Se rehusó a que la palabra "seducirlo" se materializara en su cabeza, pues sólo alimentaría el vacío que se estaba formado en lo profundo de su pecho, tornándose cada vez más doloroso.

En definitiva, necesitaba escapar de esa paranoia dominante antes de que consiguiera atormentarle lo suficiente, instándole a cometer alguna tontería, sumándose a su ya de por sí cuantioso historial de acciones desafortunadas.

Si lo pensaba fríamente, tampoco tenía sentido que tomara muy en serio su amenaza. Cabía la posibilidad de que sólo quisiera intimidarlo, confundirlo o estresarlo. ¿Y a quién pretendía engañar? En caso de que ese fuera su objetivo, ya lo había conseguido.

«Es mucho más joven que Viktor. Se llevan más de diez años de diferencia. No lo tomará en serio. Y con lo engreído que es, imposible que… Que yo sepa nunca antes había dado indicios de que él le guste. Ni siquiera le muestra un mínimo de respeto, a pesar de ser su entrenador. Es igual de prepotente y caprichoso que con todo el mundo».

«Y tal vez sí, ha sido posesivo con él en varias ocasiones, pero de seguro sólo era una cuestión de orgullo y ambición por superarse en el patinaje artístico. Nada del otro mundo. Porque, si en verdad le gustara, lo trataría diferente. Sería menos agresivo, más cálido. Quizás más cariñoso… y afectivo».

Suspiró al tomar conciencia de lo mucho que lamentaba no haber demostrado todas esas virtudes en tanto tiempo. Era algo que había germinado en un inicio pero se quedó estancado, estático. Si no fuera por el acoso de los medios, no se habrían distanciado.

«Aunque, por otro lado…», y retomó sus sospechas sobre Yurio como si se tratara de una fuerza magnética difícil de repeler «…esa puede ser su forma retorcida de amar. Siendo posesivo, pero sin mostrar ninguna clase debilidad, como un felino que marca su territorio y da por hecho que la presa es suya hasta que alguien se interpone».

Sin darse cuenta, se había encasillado una lucha interna que en lugar de esclarecer el panorama, esbozaba un desesperado intento por justificar sus inseguridades.

«¿Y qué si quiere conquistar a Viktor? Él nunca le daría luz verde. Es a mí a quien ama, y eso no va a cambiar de la noche a la mañana». Le habría encantado decir que estaba convencido de ello, ¿pero cómo no preocuparse si la boda fue cancelada por su culpa? Y encima le había dicho que estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo.

Aún si para él había sonado como el disparate más grande del universo, para Viktor pudo significar mucho más, considerando que lo dijo tras haber pasado dos semanas con Phichit, excluyendo a su prometido y embriagándose la víspera del tan esperado viaje a San Petersburgo.

Cualquiera que hubiera sido testigo de los hechos sin estar directamente involucrado habría llegado a la misma conclusión: «Escapé del compromiso de la manera más descarada posible, y he aquí las consecuencias».

Se derritió en su asiento, sin ánimos de nada. Y al bajarse del transporte le quedó la sensación de haber cargado un elefante sobre sus hombros.

—¿Qué tal les fue en su primer día de entrenamiento? —los recibió la chica, quien recién se sentaba a comer.

—¡De maravilla! —enfatizó el rubio.

—Me alegra —aunque no podía decir lo mismo del otro patinador—. Yuuri, ¿estás bien? Te ves…

—Barrí el piso con él —apostilló Plisetsky, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Y pasó de largo en dirección a su habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

—Vaya… ¿No pensará comer?

Katsuki apoyó la mejilla y los antebrazos sobre la mesa.

—Emh… si quieres te sirvo. Te ves muy cansado.

—No te preocupes, yo me sirvo. Gracias.

—¿Seguro? No sería ninguna molestia.

—Sí, seguro. Estoy bien —su tono de voz indicaba lo contrario—. Por cierto, muchas gracias por el desayuno.

La chica se ruborizó al instante, pero trató de mitigar su nerviosismo.

—Debo decir que, me hace muy feliz poder cocinar para ti.

—Los afortunados somos nosotros. Contar con una nutrióloga que además ha demostrado ser una chef muy habilidosa —se sintió más animado al ver la sonrisa de Katia—. No sé qué haríamos sin ti.

—Para mí es un placer.

Al poco rato, Yurio hizo un acto de presencia esporádico, se sirvió su parte y rápidamente volvió a encerrarse.

—¿Siempre es así?

—A veces. No tiene mucho que lo conozco, pero el tiempo que llevamos compartiendo piso, casi siempre comimos juntos. Con él y Viktor, hasta hace poco. Excepto en contadas ocasiones, sobre todo cuando estoy ocupada con mis deberes. Mmh… ¿está molesto contigo?

«O celoso», con la mano disipó ese nubarrón de pensamiento.

—Es muy voluble. No sabría decirte. Puede ser.

Katia rio por lo bajo.

—Eres su rival por excelencia, así que no me extraña. Sabes, antes yo dormía en la habitación donde están ahora. Y él se quedaba en la otra pieza.

—¿Compartías habitación con Viktor?

—No, no. Esa habitación era para mí sola, la cama extra me servía por si tenía visitas de familiares o compañeros de la universidad. Viktor vino después, y fue cuando intercambiamos. Él se quedó algunas noches con Yuri.

«¡¿Viktor y Yurio dormían juntos?!».

—Sólo que no quiso que quitara la almohada ni los cojines. Y me suplicó que se los regalara para llevárselos a su casa, pero le dije que no.

La cara de Yuuri se encendió como una bombilla. Más rojo no pudo ponerse.

—Igual le prometí que encargaría un duplicado.

—¿A-Ah, sí?

—Se emocionó tanto que pagó una docena de cada ejemplar. No sé si ya le habrá llegado el pedido.

El avergonzado patinador se tapó la mitad del rostro con el antebrazo y se apresuró en terminar su comida, sin decir nada.

—Lo amas mucho, ¿cierto? Cuando me enteré que se habían comprometido me puse un poco celosa, lo admito. Pero no tardé en superarlo. Lo importante es que seas feliz.

—G-Gracias…

«No quiero hablar de esto con ella. Por favor que no me pregunte nada».

—Eres el patinador más perseverante y asombroso en todo Japón, no me cabe duda.

El chirrido de los goznes alertó a los presentes. Yurio volvió a salir, esta vez llevando su bandeja con los platos vacíos.

—Delicioso —dijo mientras lavaba lo suyo, aunque no se molestó en ocuparse de la vajilla del desayuno ni las pesadas ollas y sartenes del día anterior.

—спасибо.

«Si voy a la habitación, estaré el resto de la tarde con Yurio hasta la hora de su encuentro con Viktor, y no quiero morir del estrés. Necesito hacer cualquier otra actividad para distraerme. De preferencia en la ciudad. Pero tampoco es como si supiera a dónde ir».

Por fortuna, Katia terminó siendo su salvación. La chica se tomó un tiempo revisando la lista de ingredientes que tenía en su celular, hasta que sentenció en voz alta:

—Me hacen falta varias cosas. La semana pasada no hice la despensa por falta de tiempo. Creo que iré después de darme una ducha y terminar unos deberes.

—Espera… ¿puedo acompañarte?

Se le quedó mirando algo sorprendida.

—Por favor —su sonrisa trémula no era suficiente para ocultar su abatido semblante que pedía ayuda a gritos.

—Claro. Estaré lista en una hora.

Yuuri también quería meterse a bañar, pero la única ducha disponible estaba en el cuarto de baño del pasillo, así que decidió que lo mejor sería limpiar la cocina mientras Katia se bañaba.

Con tanta dedicación, al final había dejado la cocina impecable.

Curiosamente, creyó escuchar a la chica aproximándose desde el pasillo. Y su voz distante lo confirmó:

—Dejé un mantel sucio y unas servilletas de tela en... ¿Yuuri? ¿Tú limpiaste la cocina? —recién había salido de bañarse y llevaba puesto un albornoz grisáceo.

El chico asintió.

—Pero, era el turno de Yuri. Olvidé darte una copia de la hoja donde nos repartimos las actividades.

«Estupendo. Ahora resulta que hice el trabajo de Yurio». Ya no sabía si reír o llorar. Y como si Katia lo hubiera invocado al mencionarlo, el susodicho cruzó el pasillo, asomándose a la cocina.

—Wooow, qué buen trabajo, Katsudon. Sigue así.

«Hoy no es mi día».

Los pasos de Yuuri se deslizaron con la ligereza de un fantasma hasta llegar a la ducha. Allí, se obligó a poner la mente en blanco, mientras los cansados músculos de su espalda recibían el suave masaje del chorro de agua tibia.

Tan siquiera, acompañar a la chica había sido una buena idea.

Esta vez sí que avistó el paisaje en todo su esplendor. Desde que arribó a San Petersburgo, no se había percatado de lo hermosa que era la ciudad, y le sorprendió ver que había canales en medio de los edificios.

—No esperaba ver agua atravesando la ciudad. Es igual que en Venecia —observaba todo desde la ventanilla del _marshrutka_ en el que viajaban.

—Por eso a San Petersburgo también se le conoce como la Venecia del norte, aunque no hay tantos canales como en Venecia.

—¡Esto es genial!

—También hay paseos en crucero. Por si un día quieres ir.

El chico asintió, emocionado.

Hicieron la parada correspondiente frente al mercado Kuznechny.

—Me gusta mucho venir aquí por el surtido que tienen. Siempre encuentro todo lo que necesito.

—¿Y sueles venir sola? ¿Yurio no te acompaña?

—A veces. Depende. Más bien acostumbro venir con mi novio. Pero hoy le avisé que vendría contigo.

—¡¿Ehh?!

—No te asustes. Él sabe cuánto te admiro y no se pone celoso ni nada. Al contrario, me dijo que le gustaría conocerte.

La risita nerviosa de Yuuri evidenciaba su temor.

«No puedo evitar imaginarlo tronándose los nudillos, a punto de golpearme. Y eso que todavía no lo conozco».

—Pero, si antes dormías donde Yurio y yo estamos ahora, ¿tu novio no…?

—Me visita en ocasiones. Al menos en temporada de exámenes siempre se queda conmigo, pero de visita solamente. Lo cierto es que se hospeda en el dormitorio para estudiantes de la universidad.

—Oh, ya veo.

—Sí. Hay una sección exclusiva para varones. La ventaja es que es barato y céntrico. Mi novio se llama Derek, y también estudia gastronomía. Tiene un trabajo de medio tiempo en una tienda de ropa, así que suele estar muy ocupado. Mhh, en cuanto a Yuri… bueno él detesta hacer las compras. Y como tampoco tiene mucha idea de cómo elegir, prefiero no agobiarlo. Aunque sí ha venido varias veces con Viktor.

El pelinegro aplastó uno de los tomates que acababa de elegir, lo hizo puré en su puño, y más de una persona se le quedó viendo.

—¡Lo siento! Yo… no sé qué…

—No te preocupes, debió estar muy maduro ese tomate —de inmediato le ofreció un pañuelo para limpiarse la mano.

« ¡Venían por la despensa juntos, y dormían juntos! ¡¿Algo más?! Maldición, ahora quiero regresar al departamento y seguir a Yurio para asegurarme que no se le acerque a menos de dos metros a Viktor».

Llenó sus pulmones de aire y exhaló lo más lento y suave posible.

«Estoy paranoico. Es eso».

Estuvo a punto de escoger las naranjas de la compra, pero Katia lo detuvo.

—Emh, mejor lo hago yo. Creo que estás algo estresado. ¿Fue un mal día en el centro deportivo? —no estaba muy segura de preguntarle.

—Algo así —respondió cabizbajo.

—Estoy segura de que podrás sobrellevar cualquier reto que se te presente. Ya lo has hecho antes, al tocar fondo y aun así ser capaz de ponerte de pie una vez más. Por eso te admiro.

—Siento que no merezco tanta admiración —se rascó el cuello, denotando inseguridad.

—Cuando patinas sobre el hielo luces mucho más serio y frío. Es bueno saber que tienes un lado más amable en persona.

—¿Ah, sí?

«¿Aparento frivolidad cuando patino?».

—Eres muy expresivo. Menos mal que tu carácter no es tan áspero como el de Yuri, aunque sus movimientos tienden a ser más delicados y gráciles. Es un tanto contradictorio.

—Mhh…

«¿Sus ademanes estilizados llaman la atención de Viktor? ¿Pensará que esa faceta suya sobre la pista lo hace ver… lindo?».

Su subconsciente replanteaba, una y otra vez, cualquier conjetura que lo llevara a sospechar que Yurio podría tomar su lugar en el corazón del peliplateado.

«Mi Eros lo sedujo y robó su atención por unos instantes. Pero, ¿el Ágape de un patinador con la gracia y sutileza de una _prima ballerina,_ lo cautivó?».

* * *

Seis en punto, y estoy cien por ciento seguro de que el único muriéndose de los nervios soy yo.

Hace treinta minutos, Yurio había salido del departamento más sexy que nunca: luciendo unos pantalones negros de cuero y una camiseta a juego, de malla y sin mangas, que dejaba entrever su abdomen hasta un par de centímetros por debajo del ombligo; una sudadera con estampado de piel de leopardo en gamuza; y finalmente, unos botines de hebilla plateada.

Se había recogido el cabello en media coleta, dándole una apariencia menos desaliñada que de costumbre. Y el aroma de su loción todavía se percibía en el aire. Me habría encantado decir que era un olor insoportable, pero mentiría. Tenía una ligera fragancia a ciclamen y lirio, así que no hostigaba en lo absoluto.

«Maldito, te odio».

De camino a casa me había comprado un bote de helado de dos litros, sabor chocolate y almendra. Así que a las dieciocho horas ya me encontraba solo en la habitación, comiendo directo del bote.

Por otro lado, tardé casi una hora poniendo al corriente a Phichit por mensajes de texto. Habría sido más rápido si lo llamaba, pero no planeaba apartar la cuchara de mi boca hasta terminar con todo el helado.

 _Phichit: ¡Qué lío! Pero deberías tomarlo con calma._

 _Yuuri: No puedo._

 _Phichit: Viktor no se fijaría en alguien más. Lo sabes._

 _Yuuri: Eso es lo q' me repito 1 y otra vez. Ya deben estar en la cafetería._

 _Phichit: Dices que se llama "Moonlight", ¿vrd?_

 _Yuuri: Sí, ¿por?_

 _Phichit: Encontré que es nuevo, un café-Bar. Tiene muchas bebidas exóticas, no está mal._

 _Yuuri: …_

 _Phichit: No puedo decirte q' no se vea como un lugar para citas. Tiene luces de neón y todo._

«Una cita romántica en un café-bar, y el sensual Punk Ruso se arregló para la ocasión». Mi pesadilla iba tomando forma.

 _Phichit: Yuuri, ¿sigues ahí?_

 _Yuuri: Sí._

 _Phichit: Ah… ¿no estás llorando verdad?_

 _Yuuri: ¡¿Por qué voy a estar llorando?! ¡¿Ya es un hecho, no?! C-I-T-A_

 _Phichit: ¡Ey! calma, calma._

 _Yuuri: Tienen una cita romántica._

 _Phichit: Viktor sabe que lo amas. No te haría eso._

 _Yuuri: Él cree que amo a otra persona._

 _Phichit: ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?_

Esa era la única parte que no le había mencionado. Preferí omitirlo para ahorrarme explicaciones.

 _Yuuri: Larga historia. Sólo dije algo sin pensar._

 _Phichit: Entiendo._

 _Yuuri: ¿Y si voy? ¿Crees que Katia sepa dónde es?_

 _Phichit: Puede ser…_

 _Yuuri: Iré._

 _Phichit: ¡Espera! Piénsalo bien._

 _Yuuri: ¿Qué tengo que pensar? No es como si fuera a "interrumpir" algo._

 _Phichit: Espero que no._

 _Yuuri: "¿Esperas?"!_

«Joder. Por supuesto que él también cree que podría estar pasando algo más».

¿Qué más podía suceder si voy? Llegaría en el momento menos oportuno, Yurio me gritaría por aparecer de improviso y entrometerme en su cita. Y las palabras que menos querría escuchar de boca de Viktor se enterrarían en mis oídos como cuchillos.

Mi teléfono vibró. Phichit intentaba llamarme, pero colgué.

 _Yuuri: Aún no termino con el helado._

 _Phichit: ¿Sigues en casa, vrd?_

 _Yuuri: Sí._

 _Phichit: No quise decir que fueras a "interrumpir algo"._

 _Yuuri: …_

 _Phichit: Quise decir que podrías interpretar cosas que no son. Y hacer algo estúpido._

 _Yuuri: Pero si no voy, Viktor puede pensar q' no me importa._

 _Phichit: En eso tienes razón._

 _Yuuri: Iré._

 _Phichit: ¿Y qué harás cuando llegues?_

 _Yuuri: No sé._

 _Phichit: Sigo pensando que es 1pésima idea. Mejor llámalo._

«¿Llamar a Viktor?». Lo peor es que tenía mucho sentido. En realidad era lo más sensato que podía hacer. Si los nervios y el estrés me traicionaban, bastaría con que le dijera lo que siento. Aún si no podía articular más de dos palabras, con decirle "te amo" sería suficiente.

Así, sabría que no me daba igual que saliera con otro. Se daría cuenta de cuánto me importa a pesar de lo que pasó en el aeropuerto, y a pesar de evadirlo constantemente. Esperaría a vernos frente a frente para hablar de todo lo que haga falta.

Y le habría marcado, de no ser por el último mensaje de texto:

 _Phichit: ¿Ya viste el Instagram de Yurio?_


	4. LLAMADA INOPORTUNA

CAPÍTULO 4. LLAMADA INOPORTUNA

«Esto no puede estar pasando».

En la fotografía que había subido Yurio, su rostro se acercaba peligrosamente al de Viktor. Como si estuviera a punto de besarlo.

Las manos del Hada Rusa delineaban una suave caricia en las mejillas del mayor, y su dedo índice tocaba la tersa curvatura de sus labios.

«No puede ser real».

El discurrir de un par lágrimas humedeció los ojos de Yuuri, y sus manos temblaban por resistirse a los sollozos anudándose en su garganta.

Dejó que el celular vibrara con la llamada entrante de Phichit. Ni siquiera colgó, pues el boceto que su paranoia había trazado, se concretaba en una imagen nítida y deprimente.

«Es mi culpa».

 _Phichit: Yuuri, contesta. Por favor._

«Yo dejé que pasara».

Se levantó de la cama, impulsado por un deseo terrible de golpear a Yurio. Quería más que nunca darle un buen puñetazo en la nariz. Pero respiró profundo. Aún desconocía la reacción de Viktor en ese acercamiento. Si lo hubiera visto sonreír, o voltear a la cámara…

Esta vez no quiso hacer conjeturas. No podía llenar su cabeza de ideas absurdas. Necesitaba hablar con Phichit, y no iba a dejar que su llanto arruinara la llamada. No quería escuchar el consuelo del tailandés por lástima. Y menos, que intentara convencerlo de que esa foto podría significar algo distinto.

Salió del cuarto para llevar el bote de helado al contenedor de basura de la cocina, mas no podía tener peor suerte, porque justo la chica de largos cabellos miel se cruzó con él en el pasillo.

Katia entreabrió la boca, pero desistió al ver sus ojos enrojecidos. Lo pensó dos veces antes de hacer un comentario desafortunado, y a fin de cuentas prefirió no entrometerse. Se limitó a un corto saludo y, tras una sonrisa solidaria, pasó de largo para tomar de la alacena lo que necesitaba y volver a su pieza.

«Ella también debe tener el Instagram de Yurio. Y si ya vio la foto, ha de pensar que soy patético».

De regreso a su habitación, estaba listo para llamar a Phichit. Sólo tuvo que ignorar la letanía de mensajes que le había enviado, para evitar sugestionarse.

"ฮัลโล?".

—Hola. Nh, sí vi la foto —su voz se escuchaba apagada y mecánica.

"¿Leíste mis mensajes?".

—Aún no. Fui a tirar el bote de helado.

"Yuuri, necesitas aclarar las cosas con tu prometido. Si Yurio intenta seducirlo, no quiere decir que le dé una oportunidad. A mí sigue sin parecerme lógico".

—…

"Llamaré a Viktor".

—¡No lo hagas! —clamó con urgencia—. Hablaré con él mañana.

"¿Seguro?"

—Sí.

"Pero, antes verás a Yurio".

—No te preocupes, no haré nada estúpido.

"No es sólo eso. Tampoco puedes fiarte de lo que él te diga".

—Me pondré los audífonos y me haré el dormido. Lo ignoraré, y mañana haré todo lo posible por no verlo, aunque llegue tarde al entrenamiento.

"Ok".

—Phichit…

"¿Sí?".

«Tengo que decírselo. Si se le ocurre llamar a Viktor, él pensará que en verdad hay algo entre nosotros. Y no puedo dejar que eso pase».

—Hay algo que no te he dicho.

"¿Qué cosa?"

Era algo tan simple. Y además, se trataba de su mejor amigo. Por supuesto que entendería su lapsus. No es como si tuviera que explicarle que no sentía nada romántico por él. Sin embargo, hubo algo que lo detuvo:

«Ni siquiera recuerdo lo que pasó esa noche».

Tragó saliva, y demoró unos segundos en replantear la frase para no decir tal cual: "ey, le dije a Viktor que estoy enamorado de ti".

—Viktor piensa que tú y yo tuvimos algo porque no contesté sus llamadas, la noche en que bebí demás, antes de venir a Rusia.

"…".

«¿Por qué se queda callado? Maldición. Di algo».

"Yo no subí fotos de esa noche a las redes. No después de las once. No sé por qué piensa eso".

«¡¿Cómo?!».

—¿Qué pasó después de las once? —la pregunta salió en automático.

"…".

—¿Phichit?

"No lo recuerdas, ¿verdad? Supongo que la bebida hizo de las suyas otra vez, je. Debí imaginarlo. No te preocupes, no pasó nada".

¿Y ahora la amnesia de Yuuri eximía todo pecado por arte de magia?

«No quiere decirme».

"Estabas muy animado y desinhibido para bailar, eso fue todo. Nada grave".

—Esa noche dejé mi celular en el Kachu Snack. ¿Viktor lo recogió allí?

"¿Lo dejaste? No sabía. Después de que regresamos a tu casa me quedé dormido hasta muy tarde, y luego me regresé a Tailandia. Supe que Viktor fue por ti, pero no tenía idea de que primero fue al bar. Deberías preguntarle a Minako. Tal vez ella se lo dio".

«Entonces Phichit se quedó dormido en el cuarto de huéspedes luego de llevarme a casa. Y si no vio a Viktor, lo más probable es que Minako le entregara el celular a mis padres, o al mismo Viktor pero más tarde, poco antes de nuestro viaje».

—Intentaré dormir.

"Si la música no funciona, sabes que puedes llamarme a la hora que sea".

—ขอบคุณ (Gracias).

Yuuri dio por hecho que no había nada más que decir, así que colgó tras una breve despedida. No obstante, cuando echó un vistazo a la conversación con Phichit, vio que éste había borrado los últimos mensajes.

* * *

Debo presumir que llegué a la cafetería _Moonlight_ más temprano de lo acordado.

«Todo sea por prolongar el sufrimiento del Katsudon». Puede que me estuviera excediendo un poco, pero si ese tonto iba a tomar en serio su relación con Viktor, más le valía no andarse con rodeos.

«Su indecisión es desesperante. Más vago no puede ser».

A unque el sol no se había ocultado todavía, y seguramente no lo haría hasta la madrugada, la iluminación y la música del local propiciaban el ambiente nocturno.

El centro de cada mesa, de obscuro ébano, tenía unas velas blancas con forma de flores. Y junto a los sillones de gamuza roja había llamativas esculturas, floreros, y hasta un enorme cuarzo amatista de color lavanda que resplandecía a la par con las luces.

Aún faltaban unas horas para que el sitio se llenara de gente, ventaja idónea para apartar un buen lugar.

Tomé asiento frente a la barra, y aunque estuve un rato mirando los postres y las bebidas sin alcohol, me decidí por un Bellini-Martini, muy suave, con sabor a pera y durazno.

«A Yuuri le hace falta determinación», agité el líquido con la pajilla, y di un buen trago directo de la copa. «Estoy seguro de que Viktor debería salir con alguien mejor, alguien que no tenga miedo a arriesgarse, que sea imponente y admirable. Sinceramente no sé qué le vio al cerdito».

Y hablando del rey de Roma, el apuesto entrenador en cuestión tomó asiento a mi derecha. Llevaba una camisa de vestir negra, algo elegante, con llamativos relieves en plateado y dobladillo en las mangas.

—¿Tienes mucho esperando?

—¡Siglos! —solté, y sorbí de la pajilla. Viktor sólo se rio de mi tono dramático.

—Pediré un _cappuccino_ moka.

El mesero no tardó en atenderlo. Por suerte dejé mi sudadera en el banco contiguo, así que pude lucir mi sexy camiseta de malla.

—¿Qué te parece? —poco me faltó para poner una pose estilo diva.

—Wooow, ¿es nueva?

—Así es —le guiñé un ojo—. ¿No te parece sexy?

—Cualquiera diría que nos pusimos de acuerdo con el color. Y sí, no está nada mal —alargó las últimas sílabas para enfatizar, y hasta me dedicó un chiflido.

—Sabía que era perfecta. Como sea, vamos al grano —me puse de pie, recogí mi sudadera y fui hacia uno de los amplios sillones, seguido de Viktor.

—Si no me hubieras enviado ese mensaje, habría traído los apuntes de la rutina en vano —rodó los ojos—. Pero te advierto que si te distraes más de la cuenta, Yuuri tomará la delantera.

—Lo dudo —busqué en mi celular las capturas que quería mostrarle—. Mira, estos son los boletos de vuelo. Aunque, según la aerolínea habrá un pequeño retraso, y llegará hasta las 11:30 p. m.

—El viernes, ¿no?

—Sí, y es imposible que encuentre un hotel a esa hora.

—Puede quedarse en mi casa una noche, sin problema.

—Excelente.

Viktor me miró de una forma medio extraña, pero no entendí por qué.

—Y… ¿ya es oficial?

—¿De qué hablas? —inquirí.

—Ehh… nada.

Mientras hablábamos, le escribía a Otabek por mensaje privado, poniéndolo al tanto de las buenas y malas noticias.

—Ahora sólo me falta solucionar su hospedaje para tres meses.

—Si se complica mucho, puede quedarse más tiempo. No tengo problema con que sea durante los tres meses, en realidad.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Él puede quedarse y yo no?!

—Tú necesitas ir a entrenar por las mañanas. Te quedaría muy lejos. Y si además te la pasas todo el día en la piscina, no harás nada productivo.

—¡Quiero esa piscina! —me crucé de brazos, hundiéndome en el sillón—Antes no habías puesto tantos pretextos.

—Porque pensé que Yuuri… —se arrepintió de lo que iba a decir, y rectificó—. De todas formas es mejor que estés en el departamento.

—¡Ah, sí!, que rompieron y la boda se canceló.

Lo dejé paralizado con esa sentencia.

Pensé que defendería a su prometido a capa y espada, pero no fue así. Por el contrario, el silencio se volvió sumamente incómodo.

—No entiendo qué fue lo que pasó, ¿se pelearon? —cogí la vela que estaba sobre la mesa, y me entretuve pasando los dedos sobre la llama mientras trataba de averiguar qué salió mal en su relación.

—Es un asunto entre Yuuri y yo —declaró en voz baja.

—¿Fue tan grave que ya no te quiere ver ni en pintura?

Con las uñas, di unos golpecitos a la cera, observando a Viktor de soslayo.

—No… ¿Yuuri te dijo algo?

Negué con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué ninguno de los dos quiere hablar del tema? ¿Los mortales tendremos que esperar a que la prensa saque nota, o qué? —hice una mueca—. Yo que tú lo obligaba a tomar una decisión.

Se me quedó viendo, como extrañado de que supiera que la cancelación de la boda había sido culpa de Yuuri. « ¡Por favor!, habría adivinado hasta con los ojos vendados».

—Ha estado evitándome —confesó al fin.

El pobre lucía como un perrito abandonado, falto de amor y mimos. Juraría que se le escapó una lagrimita microscópica mientras se bebía el _cappuccino_.

—Ya —dejé la vela en su sitio y cogí mi celular de nuevo—. Pues deberías solucionarlo rápido. Nunca se sabe qué puede pasar si te descuidas.

«Muy bien. Ahora, pongamos en marcha mi plan».

Ajusté el temporizador silencioso de mi móvil y lo coloqué sobre la mesa, en un ángulo conveniente.

«Después de esto, Yuuri no querrá seguir compartiendo habitación conmigo. Y voilà, Beka ocupará su lugar. Ya de ti dependerá que se quede contigo o regrese a Japón... Aunque, si se queda contigo tendrá la piscina, maldito Katsudon afortunado».

—Por cierto, te traje un obsequio.

—¿Un obsequio? —preguntó, extrañado. Y aun así, no se inmutó cuando me senté lo más cerca posible, luego de sacar un pequeño objeto de mi sudadera.

— Es un bálsamo labial. Yakov me dijo que te gusta sabor cereza —lo unté suavemente en sus labios, sin tomarme la molestia de pedirle permiso.

Aproveché el ángulo de la cámara para que en la foto pareciera que estaba a punto de besarlo.

—Pues… muchas gracias —se rascó el cuello y ladeó la cabeza—. Pero aunque me traigas regalos, no dejaré que te quedes en mi casa.

—Ey, ¿quién dijo que todo lo hago por obtener algo a cambio? —resoplé—. Con razón Yuuri te dejó. Eres muy prejuicioso.

—¡Eso no fue…! —su ojos se pusieron vidriosos y casi se hace un ovillo en el sillón, de no ser porque el mesero regresó, preguntando si no queríamos algo más. No cabía duda de que su timbre lastimero era penoso—: Unos nachos con doble de queso y _Holodets_ , por favor.

—No es un restaurante mexicano. —Una gota de sudor corrió por mi sien. Obviamente el mesero se disculpó diciéndole que sólo tenía _Holodets_ para ofrecerle—. Yo voy a querer tres _Pirozhki_ de carne.

Estaba ansioso por publicar en Instagram, así que revisé mi galería de imágenes, y le di el visto bueno a la última captura.

«La foto salió perfecta». Enseguida subí el archivo, seguro de que Yuuri la vería tarde o temprano. «No puedo esperar a ver su reacción».

—¡Yuuri no me amaaaa!

Sentí un escalofrío mortal con ese alarido de ultratumba. Increíble que no espantara a la clientela que iba llegando.

—¡Ey, tranquilízate!

—Necesito una bebida con mucho vodka —de pronto parecía un niño pequeño y vulnerable.

—Sólo no esperes que te lleve cargando a tu casa porque pesas una barbaridad.

Me volteó la cara en una vil rabieta.

—No necesito a n-a-d-i-e, ¡ya soy un adulto! —abrazó uno de los cojines del sillón y llamó al mesero una vez más.

—Ajá…

Noté que un grupo de chicas se habían sentado en la mesa más próxima a los sillones, lanzando miraditas furtivas a Viktor mientras cuchicheaban entre sí, pero no le di mucha importancia. Tenía mejores cosas que hacer que estar al pendiente de mi deprimido entrenador.

Perdí la noción del tiempo hablando con Otabek por WhatsApp. Ya que estaba disponible, debía aprovechar.

 _Otabek: ¿Me hospedaré en la residencia de tu entrenador?_

 _Yuri: De momento, sí. Queda pendiente._

 _Otabek: ¿No es seguro?_

 _Yuri: Puede que te quedes conmigo en el departamento._

 _Otabek: ¿Y por qué Yuuri no se queda con Viktor?_

 _Yuri: Laaaaaarga historia. Tienen problemas de pareja._

 _Otabek: Ya veo._

 _Yuri: Sí, parece q' terminaron pero Viktor no lo acepta. Y ahora c está emborrachando._

 _Otabek: ?_

«Ya son las nueve. Un poco más de tortura para el cerdito no estaría mal. Me pregunto si estará tan molesto como para querer golpearme. Con algo de suerte se queda dormido y mañana le reclama a Viktor. Se reconcilien o no, dudo que quiera seguir quedándose en el departamento».

Mis propias fechorías me hacían sonreír maliciosamente.

«¡Espacio disponible para Beka, en camino! Soy un genio».

 _Otabek: Te llamaré._

 _Yuri: La música está muy fuerte, dudo q' c escuche._

 _Otabek: Es tedioso estar escribiendo._

 _Yuri: Iré al baño, allí seguro hay menos ruido._

 _Otabek: Bien._

—Viktor, voy al lavabo.

El peliplateado levantó el pulgar a modo de respuesta, ocupado en engullir su último _Holodet._ Yo ya había terminado mi ración de _Pirozhki_ hacía casi una hora, pero eso le pasa por atiborrarse de vodka.

«No debería dejarlo solo en esas condiciones… Nah, estará bien».

* * *

Al cabo de un rato, el grupo de féminas ya se había acomodado en los sillones junto a Viktor. Era de esperar que su carisma hiciera de imán a cualquier interesado/a en socializar.

La charla inició de manera espontánea. Y con la euforia colectiva, sus voces alcanzaron a escucharse hasta el cuarto de servicio. Llegando, por supuesto, a oídos del rubio, quien decidió volver para saber por qué había tanto alboroto.

«¿Están con Viktor? ¿De qué se ríen tanto?».

Fue un poco decepcionante que el mayor no estuviera dando un espectáculo como imaginó. Pero, aún si no lo admitía en su fuero interno, le remordió la conciencia y optó por pedirle al _bartender_ que no le sirvieran más alcohol a su acompañante. A partir de ese momento sólo le llegarían preparados simples.

«Esto no quiere decir que no vaya a pasar algo interesante que pueda subir a Instagram», se rio entre dientes.

De alguna forma, las chicas y su nuevo amigo terminaron hablando de sus mascotas y lo hermosos que eran los caniches. Viktor le mostró unas fotos de Makkachin a una de ellas, y estuvieron compartiendo consejos de alimentación y cuidado para mantener el pelaje de sus perritos sedoso y brillante.

Claro que la chica no tardó en evidenciar sus intenciones. Cogió la mano de Viktor, como ayudándole a sostener el móvil. Y no se conformó con restregar sus piernas a un costado, sino que colocó su otra mano en la rodilla del ruso.

«Y a esto es a lo que me refería. Más fotos para Internet, sí señor».

—Disculpa, pero estás demasiado cerca —su rostro estaba totalmente rojo, pero se debía al vodka.

—¿Te molesta?

—La verdad es que sí. Estoy comprometido —alzó su mano derecha, exhibiendo la prueba. Y la chica se echó para atrás, asustada.

—L-Lo siento, no sabía —las miradas del resto se posaron en el llamativo anillo de oro, y le felicitaron en el acto—. Qué mujer más afortunada.

—Pero, ¿has venido aquí sin ella? ¿Por qué? —preguntó otra de las chicas.

Una llamada entrante evitó que tuviera que improvisar cualquier clase de explicación. Nadie en su sano juicio le daría santo y seña de su vida a un grupo de extrañas que acababa de conocer en un café-bar.

«Subiendo a mis redes sociales…». Plisetsky ya tenía el material que necesitaba, pero desapareció en cuanto Viktor se alejó para contestar la llamada, ya que una muchacha del grupo le había encontrado un parecido especial con su sobrino, y se había ensañado picándole los cachetes.

«¡Vieja bruja!», se sobó la mejilla y huyó de regreso a los sanitarios; mientras que Viktor subió a uno de los balcones del segundo piso, al aire libre.

"¿Bueno? ¿Viktor?".

Reconoció esa voz de inmediato.

"Disculpa, soy Phichit. ¿Me escuchas bien?".

—Sí, te oigo. ¿Cómo estás?

"Bien, gracias. Ya he regresado a Tailandia", hizo una pausa, pero como Viktor permaneció callado, continuó:

"No estaba seguro de llamarte. Es sólo que, sentí… que era necesario dejar en claro que no hay nada entre Yuuri y yo".

Ni una palabra salió de sus labios.

"Le mandé un mensaje diciéndole que te llamaría, pero parece que aún no lo lee. Siento mucho que tú y Yuuri tuvieran una discusión por mi culpa. Lo que pasó esa noche no tiene importancia, te lo aseguro. No era consciente de lo que hacía porque tomó demás. Ya sabes cómo se pone, y además no lo recuerda…".

—Yuuri me dijo que está enamorado de ti.

Esta vez, fue del otro lado de la línea que se cernió la sombra de un silencio absoluto.

—¿No sabías eso?

"No".

—Quizás debas hablar con él. Buenas noches.


	5. ENCUENTRO INCIDENTAL

CAPÍTULO 5. ENCUENTRO INCIDENTAL

—¿Estás seguro de que puedes conducir? —preguntó Yuri.

—Cien por ciento seguro —Viktor pisó el pedal del acelerador, mirando de reojo por el retrovisor—. Sólo espero no toparnos con ningún oficial de tránsito.

—¿Y te quedarás en el departamento?

—No. Sólo te llevaré.

—Mmmh… Irás de extremo a extremo de la ciudad. Deberías quedarte.

—Ohh, Koneko-chan se preocupa por mi seguridad. ¿Quién lo diría?

—¡Pues es obvio! No quiero quedarme sin entrenador antes de la competencia —como tenía la ventana abierta, la brisa helada se colaba en el interior del auto—. Te complicas la existencia yendo y viniendo. Mejor quédate en el departamento, o deja que yo me quede en tu casa.

Viktor disminuyó la velocidad.

—Seamos realistas, no hay espacio en el departamento.

—Por eso. Vamos a tu casa.

No creyó que considerara su propuesta ni remotamente. Así que contuvo la respiración cuando accedió:

—Creo que tienes razón. —Por desgracia, la aguja del combustible marcaba un nivel muy bajo—. Está bien, te quedarás en mi casa por una noche.

* * *

Katsuki tenía miedo de ver una segunda fotografía de Yurio invadiendo el espacio personal de su amado Viktor, pero tampoco podía dejar el celular a un lado. Se debatía internamente ante esa aterradora dicotomía de resguardarse en la sensatez, o decantarse por el furor incauto los celos.

«Subió otra».

Esta vez, era una serie de capturas que mostraban a un muy animado Viktor, rodeado de mujeres. Y al parecer se había tomado fotos con una de ellas.

«¿Por qué él no sube nada a su propio Instagram? ¿O acaso borró esas fotos? No me tiene bloqueado, ¿o sí?». Revisó esto último varias veces. Y no, sencillamente no había nada. El único que actualizaba sus publicaciones era Yuri.

«¿Quiere ocultarlo? No entiendo».

Las lágrimas no paraban de salir, escurriendo por sus mejillas. Y cuando recibió la notificación de un nuevo mensaje de Phichit, decidió ignorarlo.

«No quiero saber si Yurio subió algo más. Debo dormir. Intentarlo, al menos».

Se colocó los audífonos y seleccionó una lista de reproducción.

«Ya es muy noche».

Mientras procuraba relajarse con su música favorita, le escribió a su nueva amiga y compañera de piso.

 _Yuuri: ¿Katia?_

 _Ekaterina: Dime._

Contestó casi al segundo, tomando por sorpresa al pelinegro.

 _Yuuri: Quería… Mm… Después de las 7, nadie puede entrar, ¿verdad?_

 _Ekaterina: Entrar sí. Salir no. Mientras deje su ID en la caseta. ¿Por?_

 _Yuuri: Yurio no ha regresado._

 _Ekaterina: Espera._

La chica tardó casi diez minutos en volver a escribir.

 _Ekaterina: No vendrá. Se quedará en otro sitio._

 _Yuuri: ¿En otro sitio?_

 _Ekaterina: ¿Por q' no intentas dormir?_

 _Yuuri: ¿Sabes dónde se quedará? ¿Le marcaste? ¿Qué te dijo?_

Al ver que no respondía, el patinador nipón insistió.

 _Yuuri: ¿Katia?_

 _Ekaterina: No soy capaz de mentirte. Me dijo q' irá a casa de Viktor. Como su auto se quedó sin gasolina, y ya es muy tarde…_

Yuuri apagó el celular. Ya no quería saber nada. Y dio por sentado que la música no serviría en lo más mínimo. Si lograba dormir más de una hora, sería un milagro.

«Ojalá Phichit estuviera aquí».

Dudó varias veces si volver a encender el móvil y llamarle. No obstante, prefirió evitar la tentación de averiguar qué estaba pasando. Quería marcarle a Viktor, y también a Yurio, para gritarles a ambos.

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, las fotografías volvían a aparecer en su mente.

«¿Por qué dejas que otros te toquen? Yo debería ser el único».

Logró conciliar el sueño hasta las seis de la mañana, precisamente a la hora en que debería levantarse. E irónicamente, fue suficiente para que su subconsciente lo torturara.

Katsuki Yuuri se hallaba de pie, tras el muro que rodeaba la pista de hielo. Las gradas se encontraban vacías. Era un día cualquiera de entrenamiento, sin espectadores, ni jueces. Y en el centro de la pista, estaba Yurio, sujetando las manos de Viktor y susurrándole algo al oído.

El pelinegro quería interponerse a como diera lugar, pero, ni sumando toda su fuerza de voluntad pudo mover sus piernas. Estaban tiesas como dos bloques de cemento.

El mayor sujetó a Plisetsky del mentón, y sus miradas se cruzaron en una incesante manifestación de amor.

De repente, cual pequeñas luciérnagas, decenas de flashes se encendieron a lo largo y ancho de las gradas. Los murmullos generalizados le otorgaron color a un sinfín de siluetas sin rostro, que sonreían ante la escena que acaparaba todos los reflectores.

En lo alto, una pantalla gigante retransmitía el suceso en primer plano.

Viktor estaba hincado en el hielo quebradizo, de espaldas al Tigre de Hielo de Rusia, quien desprendía un fulgor similar al de la luna. Su torso descubierto era blanco como el marfil, y con su postura, demostró que ejercía un dominio absoluto sobre su entrenador.

«Eres mío». Le escuchó con una claridad inverosímil…

Y al segundo siguiente, despertó.

Tenía la ropa y el cabello empapados en sudor. Sentía la garganta rasposa e inflamada. Además de tenerla muy seca.

«¡El despertador no sonó!». Casi se cae de la cama. Ya pasaba de las nueve. Llegaría tardísimo. Y aunque una voz interna le instaba a quedarse y descansar para reponer fuerzas, se obligó a asistir.

Y no era para menos, ya que se enteró de lo que su mejor amigo había hecho:

 _Phichit: Yuuri, sé que te dije que no lo haría. Pero, en parte es mi culpa que Viktor no te crea. Siento que debo hablar con él, personalmente. Le llamaré justo ahora._

«Necesito un taxi».

Le envió un mensaje a Katia, esperando que no estuviera demasiado ocupada en sus clases como para contestar. Pero tuvo suerte.

 _Ekaterina: Llamaré un taxi. Tardarí min. ¿Ya estás listo?_

 _Yuuri: Aún no. Pásame el número xfavor._

Se vistió en tiempo récord, llamó al número que le dio la chica, y se aseguró de que los patines estuvieran en su mochila.

—Menos mal que hay una base cerca.

Bajó las escaleras corriendo, y abrió la puerta al mismo tiempo que escuchó el claxon.

—¿Katsuki Yuuri?

—да (sí).

Por alguna extraña razón, el rostro del conductor le pareció familiar, aunque no supo identificar por qué y le restó importancia. Se apresuró en subir a la parte trasera del vehículo, acomodó su mochila entre las piernas, y desde su celular, le mostró al taxista la dirección del centro deportivo.

Una vez que hizo el pago correspondiente de acuerdo a la tarifa establecida, se pusieron en marcha. Yuuri estaba seguro de que llegarían en un santiamén, ya que recordaba lo rápido que había sido la vez que fue con Yurio en el transporte público.

«Yurio…». No podía dejar de pensar en las fotografías, y la voz del rubio se materializaba en sus tímpanos como si acabara de soltar aquella frase que estaba volviéndolo loco: «Te robaré a Viktor».

No quería ni imaginar las cosas que seguramente intentó al pasar la noche con él, y si había bebido demás…

«No pienses, no pienses».

La ansiedad volvía a exasperarlo. Pero entonces cayó en la cuenta de que el taxi estaba tardando más de lo normal. Ya deberían haber llegado. ¿Era su impresión, o habían pasado más de quince minutos?

Aguardó cinco más.

De pronto se hallaba revisando el reloj de su móvil compulsivamente.

«No tengo señal». Su pulso se descontroló, presa del pánico. « ¡Ya lo recuerdo! Es el mismo taxista que nos trajo cuando recién llegué a la ciudad».

En efecto, era el mismo sujeto que le había provocado una sensación desagradable porque no dejaba de mirarlo a través el retrovisor. Pero en esta ocasión no estaba Viktor.

«Y está haciendo lo mismo. No deja de mirarme».

Se asomó por la ventana, tratando de reconocer cualquier edificio, algo que lo ayudara a saber dónde estaba o hacia dónde lo llevaba. Pero era inútil, si nunca antes vio el recorrido. Sólo podía fiarse del tiempo, y ya habían pasado más de veinte minutos.

—Disculpe…

—Dime —habría jurado que su sonrisa era perversa.

—Este no es el camino al centro deportivo.

—Cerraron unas calles y tuve que tomar un pequeño desvío —justificó tranquilamente.

«¡¿Pequeño?! Ya habría llegado corriendo… Por lo menos no solo habla ruso».

—¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar?

—Un par de minutos.

«¿Sabrá que los teléfonos no tienen señal por esta zona?». Era lo más probable, pero no se le ocurría nada mejor que fingir una llamada.

—Está bien —buscó el número de su entrenador y pulsó el botón de marcar. Sin importar que saltara un aviso de error por falta de cobertura, colocó el móvil en su oreja—. ¿Bueno?, ¿Viktor? Sí, ya voy en camino. Cerraron unas calles y el taxi tomó un desvío.

Apartó el móvil de su oído y se dirigió al conductor:

—Perdón, ¿en qué calle estamos?

Notó que el hombre titubeó, estrujando la funda del volante. Pero le dio el nombre de una calle. Y, aún sin saber si estaría mintiendo, repitió la información en su presunta "llamada".

A la siguiente cuadra, el chofer dio una vuelta forzada.

«Parece que sí funcionó».

Cuando finalmente llegaron al centro, Yuuri cogió su mochila con manos temblorosas, abrió la puerta, y sin querer tiró el móvil al piso.

A pesar de lo nervioso que estaba, se detuvo a preguntar el nombre de su interlocutor. Y éste le respondió lacónico:

—Grigori Kuznetsov.

—G-Gracias —recogió su celular, lo echó rápidamente junto a los patines, y se fue corriendo, sin siquiera cerrar la puerta del taxi.

Atravesó el pasillo como alma que lleva el diablo. Y no fue sino hasta que traspasó las puertas corredizas de cristal que conducían a la pista de hielo, cuando se arrepintió de no haber controlado su miedo lo suficiente para memorizar el número de matrícula.

Su corazón latía a mil por hora, y además se estaba sintiendo cada vez más mareado. «Hubiera comido algo antes de venir».

—Pero miren nada más quién acaba de llegar —el rubio se deslizó sobre el hielo a una velocidad asombrosa, y salió de la pista para acercarse a Yuuri—. ¿Se te pegaron las sábanas, cerdito?

El aludido tiró la mochila al piso, y se dejó caer en la banca para recuperar el aliento. Se quitó los lentes, tallándose los ojos, y no los abrió hasta que aminoró el mareo.

—Yuuri, ¿estás bien? —era la voz de Viktor, quien no tardó en sentarse a su izquierda y colocar su mano en el hombro del patinador.

—Sí.

El rubio notó que llevaba la mochila abierta. Además de que su semblante estaba completamente pálido.

—Luces como si hubieras visto un fantasma.

—Yuri, tráele agua y algo de fruta.

El patinador ruso obedeció al instante, aunque regresó del área de snacks con varias cosas más, incluyendo unas barras de cereales y galletas de avena.

—Estoy bien, de verdad. No se preocupen —bebió el agua primero.

Y mientras comía, Viktor le acarició el cabello cariñosamente.

—¿Qué sucedió?

El chico resumió el incidente con el taxista. No sólo lo referente a esa mañana, sino también el hecho de que lo había reconocido del mismo día en que arribaron a San Petersburgo.

En cuanto le dio el nombre, Viktor se puso de pie y salió para llamar a la compañía en cuestión.

—¿Quién diablos se sube a un taxi sin tomar foto a la matrícula? —repuso Yurio.

—No dormí bien anoche, y sabes de sobra por qué —le reprochó con resentimiento.

—…Perdón. —Definitivamente, no estaba dentro de sus planes propiciar una tentativa de secuestro—. Tienes que saber que no pasó nada entre Viktor y yo. Él ni siquiera me gusta… Sólo lo hice para que te fueras del departamento y Otabek se quedara en tu lugar.

Su sinceridad rayó en el cinismo, pero por primera vez no lo había dicho con la intención de provocarle, ni mucho menos.

Sin embargo, Yuuri cogió al chico ruso de la camiseta y alzó el puño en el aire. Mas frenó en seco el puñetazo que estuvo a punto de propinarle, cuando escuchó a Viktor.

—¿Pero qué…? —los miró, confundido.

Yurio entornó los ojos y exhaló con pesadez.

—Tú, yo, anoche. Mi culpa —sentenció cual burdo compendio de los acontecimientos—. ¿Qué te dijeron?

—Dicen que no hay nadie con el nombre de Grigori Kuznetsov trabajando ahí —puntualizó consternado—. Me pidieron el número de matrícula para corroborar, pero como no lo tenemos, sólo pude facilitarles una descripción general del sujeto con lo poco que recuerdo de la vez anterior y lo que nos contó Yuuri, pero no sé.

—No vuelvo a pedir un taxi en la vida.

Los tres se dirigieron al área de snacks, y se sentaron en unos banquillos alrededor de una de las mesas. Por supuesto que la única persona presente era quien vendía los aperitivos, ya que la pista de hielo y sus áreas comunes estaban reservadas para entrenamientos privados. No se permitía la entrada libre al público en general.

—Puede que realmente no trabaje en esa compañía, pero supo cómo interceptar la línea —infirió Viktor. Y enseguida le pidió una malteada de fresa a su pupilo.

—Podría ir a buscar a Yuuri al departamento.

La sospecha del rubio fue descartada casi de inmediato

—No creo. Ya entró una vez, así que daré su descripción al personal de la caseta para que le pidan una identificación a cualquiera que se le parezca y lo retengan hasta saber si es él. Así, la policía se hará cargo.

—Buena idea.

Yuuri no dijo nada, sólo suspiró, apesadumbrado.

—Será mejor que vayas a descansar —aconsejó el mayor, pero el chico se negó rotundamente.

—Me quedaré unas horas. Patinaré cuando termine de desayunar.

Viktor le dedicó una sonrisa condescendiente.

—Patinaré contigo entonces —le abrazó, y depositó un suave beso en su frente.

—Vale. Mhh, estas galletas de avena son deliciosas —se había sonrojado levemente por el beso, pero al percatarse de la forma en que el peliplateado lo miraba, casi se le atora un pedazo de galleta en la garganta—. ¡No me veas tanto!

—¿Por qué no? ¿Todavía te pongo nervioso? —musitó con una peculiar expresión en el rostro, como si estuviera contemplando una bella escultura en una galería de arte.

—Sabes que sí.

—Me alegra —le acarició la mejilla, y se inclinó tan sugestivamente cerca…

—Suficientes demostraciones de afecto para mi gusto —replicó el más joven, y emprendió la retirada—. Iré al gimnasio. Espero no llegar a encontrarlos besuqueándose en los vestidores.

—Será mejor que toques la puerta antes de entrar, Koneko-chan —bromeó el mayor en tono seductor.

—¡No inventes! Depravado —masculló esa última palabra al salir.

Y en cuanto se fue, el entrenador ruso exclamó:

—Pues no es una mala idea.

—¡Viktor!

—Te pusiste rojo —esbozó una enorme sonrisa. Y el chico nipón se apartó con un notable desdén, encogiéndose en repudio al contacto físico.

—No juegues conmigo.

—Perdón —pronunció con cierto deje de sarcasmo—. Por un segundo olvidé que no es a mí a quien amas.

Los ojos de Yuuri se abrieron como platos.

—¡Te dije que eso no era verdad! ¡NO MENTÍA! ¡Aaaaghh! ¡Eres un idiota! —le lanzó un plátano a la cabeza, con todas sus fuerzas—. ¡Ojalá te quedes calvo!

«Vaya. Sí que recuperó energías. Eso es bueno».

—Viktor. Yo no amo a Phichit. No quise decirle que solté semejante barbaridad porque… porque, la verdad, es que no recuerdo…

—No recuerdas si pasó algo —completó su frase—. Pero aunque no lo recuerdes, sí que pasó.

—¿Cómo dices? —inquirió con escepticismo.

—Cuando Phichit me llamó, dijo que no tenía importancia lo que "pasó esa noche", y que no fuiste consciente de lo que hacías porque bebiste demasiado.

«Entonces, sí sucedió. Maldición. ¿Por qué no me hice abstemio?». Apoyó el mentón sobre la mesa y trató de distraerse rodando una ciruela en la superficie del mueble, sintiéndose bastante desanimado.

—Yuuri. Eres muy sincero cuando estás ebrio. Y si pasó algo con Phichit, significa que subconscientemente deseabas que así fuera —tomó una de sus manos, y acarició el dorso con su pulgar—. No es una acusación, simplemente son cosas que he aprendido acerca de ti.

—Viktor, no quiero que digas eso —respiró profundo, y le acribilló con la mirada.

Inesperadamente, su gesto se suavizó. Y al acariciar la mejilla del mayor, también se inclinó para besarlo. Cerró los ojos, inmerso en la placentera sensación por probar esos labios, carnosos y exquisitos.

No se apartó hasta ser correspondido.

Un cosquilleo recorrió su lengua por la forma en que Viktor, y nadie más, era capaz de robarle el aliento.

—Te amo.

—Sabes que yo también te amo —el tono en que lo dijo instaba al pelinegro a repetir el beso, pero la mano del ruso se interpuso entre sus bocas—. Primero quiero asegurarme de que no guardes sentimientos románticos o pasionales por Phichit. Además, requiero una explicación detallada de lo que pasó esa noche.

Viktor mantuvo una sonrisa imperturbable, mas sus palabras entrañaban una frívola connotación.

—Y luego podré perdonarte.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Perdonarme?! ¡Pero si ni siquiera lo recuerdo! ¡Y además…! —el mayor le hizo guardar silencio poniendo el dedo índice sobre sus labios con delicadeza.

—No acepto excusas —fijó contundentemente—. Esta semana es la fecha límite para las inscripciones, así que le pediré a Celestino que traiga a tu amigo a al entrenamiento. Si participa en la competencia, será incluso una excelente oportunidad en su carrera como patinador.

A Yuuri casi se le sale el alma del cuerpo.

—P-Pero… ¡Debes saber que yo jamás dudé de nuestra relación! ¡No quise cancelar la boda! ¡Es sólo… todo pasó tan rápido! ¡Necesitaba tiempo para procesarlo! —Yurio entró en medio de la arenga efusiva, y no tardó en devolverse—. ¡Realmente quería quedarme a dormir contigo! ¡Pero la presión de los medios y las entrevistas…!

Fue como si de pronto se desinflara, representado un globo que se libraba de toda la presión que llevaba dentro; y se dejó caer de cara sobre la mesa.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo. Te entiendo —le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda—. Nunca dije que no me quisieras. Aunque tal vez sí me preocupé más de la cuenta cuando empezaste a evitarme. Pero ahora entiendo lo qué pasó.

—Y yo no amo a Phichit —espetó afligido, todavía de cara a la mesa.

—Eso ya lo veremos.

—…Como sea, me voy a casa —proclamó, rendido.

«Menos mal que se le quitaron las ganas de entrenar. Después de no haber dormido ni desayunado, y encima pasar por un incidente tan traumático, es imperativo que descanse».

—Me parece bien. Te llevo.

—Gracias. —Y añadió en un murmullo apático—: Pero no me gusta Phichit.

—No vas a dejar de repetirlo, ¿verdad?

—No. Hasta que te entre en la cabezota.

Viktor rio por lo bajo.

—Prefiero que repitas cuánto me amas.

—Sí. También. Lo haré un millón de veces todos los días —apretó los puños con fuerza—. Hasta que estés harto de escucharlo.

Los ojos del entrenador ruso se iluminaron, y Yuuri no pudo evitar sonreír.


	6. CUÁNTO TIEMPO SIN VERTE

CAPÍTULO 6. CUÁNTO TIEMPO SIN VERTE

El día más esperado para Yuri Plisetsky por fin había llegado.

En el desayuno no paró de dar golpecitos sobre la mesa con la punta del tenedor, y estaba más atento que nunca a su celular.

—Tu desayuno se va a enfriar.

—Ajá —se llevó una pequeña porción a la boca, pero era más lo que mordisqueaba el utensilio de metal que lo que comía.

—Viktor me dijo que hoy vendría Otabek.

—Así es. Hoy es el gran día.

—Pero, ¿qué no llega hasta las once de la noche?

—Once y media —especificó sin apartar la vista del móvil.

—Al final se quedará con Viktor, ¿no?

Su mirada felina se clavó en las pupilas del pelinegro como dos estacas.

—¿Q-Qué? —tenía el presentimiento de que en cualquier momento saltaría sobre la mesa para darle caza y morder su yugular.

—¿Tú y Viktor…?

—Rompimos.

—говно! —luego de soltar el improperio, devolvió su atención al celular.

Había mantenido la esperanza de que Viktor y Yuuri se reconciliaran y, aunque significara renunciar a la piscina, por lo menos Beka se quedaría en la habitación con él y todos felices. Pero no. Al parecer ni siquiera eso obtendría.

—Ya es hora… Supongo que no te lo comerás —señaló el platillo casi intacto del ruso.

—Más tarde. Lo guardaré en el refrigerador.

Al salir del departamento, Yuuri se detuvo para mirar en todas direcciones, y no sólo una sino varias veces. Con sus cinco sentidos alerta, al llegar a la caseta repitió la misma operación. Era más que evidente que le costaba actuar con normalidad.

—¿Sigues paranoico?

—Si te hubiera pasado lo mismo, también estarías muy nervioso.

—Ya, pero Viktor habló con el personal de la caseta, ¿no? Sin importar si es el turno de día o de noche, estarán atentos en caso de que aparezca ese tipo.

—Sí.

—Entonces no tienes de qué preocuparte.

—Lo dices como si fuera tan fácil —suspiró.

Llegando al centro deportivo, y como si fuera su nuevo ritual, volvió a hacer una minuciosa comprobación. Inclusive se dio la vuelta y caminó un tramo de espaldas, hasta que sintió unas palmaditas en su hombro y escuchó una voz grave muy cerca de su oído:

—Te atrapé, precioso. Ven conmigo.

Pegó un brinco del susto y se giró bruscamente. Por suerte la mochila amortiguó su caída.

—JAJAJAJAJA… cerdito tonto.

Yuuri no esperaba que tuviera esa tremenda habilidad. Pero en cuanto supo que fue él, se puso de pie y sacudió su ropa, siguiendo el camino de forma recta y sin demorar con más absurdas comprobaciones.

—Y eso que no has escuchado mis guturales más profundos —no dejaba de reírse—. ¡Hubieras visto tu cara!

—Te odio.

Al ingresar al área de patinaje, pensó que vería a su amigo Phichit, pues estaba enterado de que llegó a San Petersburgo justamente el jueves en la tarde. Pero no. Él no se hallaba en la sesión de entrenamiento.

—Hola —saludó a su entrenador de forma casual e indiferente, mientras él hacía un breve asentimiento con la cabeza a modo de contestación.

—Iniciemos.

Ambos patinadores se ubicaron en su respectiva mitad de la pista y, posterior al calentamiento, practicaron la coreografía y varias series consecutivas de saltos.

«¿No intentarás acercarte, cierto?», pensó Yuuri; atento a las miradas ocasionales que le dedicaba el peliplateado. «Luce tan serio y atractivo cuando se concentra en su deber como entrenador».

En uno de sus giros, al pasar a centímetros del muro, el ruso dio vuelta a la última hoja de su libreta y Yuuri vio de cerca que había dibujado un enorme corazón flechado que enmarcaba el caracter "yu" en hiragana.

«¡¿Es en serio?! ¡Y yo pensando que estabas concentrado en la evaluación!». Se tapó la cara de la vergüenza, pero no dijo nada.

En el intermedio, se habían reunido en el gimnasio para trabajar con algo de peso ligero mientras daban un repaso a las observaciones técnicas.

—Por cierto, olvidé decirles que no le he puesto nombre a la rutina. Así que siéntanse libres de bautizarla como prefieran —apenas vio que el más joven abrió la boca, agregó—: Sin decir malas palabras.

—Tsk.

—No se me ocurre nada —terció el chico nipón.

—Da igual, esa basura no merece un nombre. De todas formas, modificaré la rutina a mi antojo el día de la presentación, denlo por hecho.

—Imagino que cambiarás los saltos a la segunda parte.

—Y si tú no haces lo mismo, te irás en picada hasta el último lugar. Así que deberías considerarlo —cruzó los brazos detrás de su cabeza, soplando un mechón de cabello que le estorbaba en los ojos.

—Tengo que enviar el nombre lo más pronto posible, así que, sean creativos.

—Yuratch-Ka…

—¡Ka-…tsudon! —había adivinado su intención y le interrumpió a propósito, formando una mezcla extraña con los dos apodos.

—Muy bien. "Yuratsudon" será —lo apuntó en su libreta—. ¿Todos a favor?

—Sí. Como sea —el rubio se alzó de hombros, dándole lo mismo.

Yuuri no supo qué decir así que sólo asintió.

«Esto es tan extraño. No creo que se lo esté tomando nada en serio. Siento como si tramara algo. Si lo pienso bien, la rutina es simple y la música no es para nada algo que Viktor elegiría por encima de otras composiciones. Además de que escogió un nombre al azar y… muy tonto. Me pregunto qué estará planeando».

Había llegado la hora de dar por terminada la sesión. Pues sólo hacían falta los estiramientos finales.

—Deberías arquear un poco más la espalda, pero sin girar el tronco —el entrenador se colocado detrás de Yuuri para corregir su postura.

—Está tieso —intervino Yurio—. No le pidas imposibles.

—Más bien, yo diría que le sobra atractivo —su acercamiento no había sido tan discreto esta vez. Deslizó la mano por la cadera de su prometido, tocando un poco más al centro—. Tienes unos glúteos envidiables.

Se apartó, dejándolo con un sonrojo latente. Y prosiguió con el rubio.

—No tenses el cuello. Mirada al frente.

«¡No puedo concentrarme! Viktor me tocó el trasero enfrente de Yurio, bueno casi. Tal vez no alcanzó a verlo. O lo vio en el espejo… ¡Aaaaghh! ¡Quiero besarlo! No puedo esperar hasta el domingo. Debí decirle que saliéramos el sábado. ¿Y si le pido que…? No no no. ¿Qué pensamientos sucios son esos? Ahora no. Concéntrate… Viktor bésame».

—Ah, y antes de que se me pase, les aviso que su compañero Phichit Chulanont no entrenará por las mañanas con ustedes, sino por las tardes, conmigo.

—¿Eh?

—Pff… qué pereza tener que hacer de entrenador todo el día.

—Te equivocas Koneko-chan —corrigió—. Lo entendiste mal. El amigo de Yuuri y yo entrenaremos por las tardes.

—¿Quieres decir…?

—Así es. Yo también participaré en la competencia.

La sorpresa dejó boquiabiertos a sus pupilos.

—¿Por qué se sorprenden tanto? Si ya les había dicho que planeaba ser entrenador y patinador al mismo tiempo. No esperaban que les dejara toda la gloria, ¿o sí? Yo también voy por el oro —les guiñó el ojo y un brillo especial iluminó su sonrisa.

—Es verdad. Lo había olvidado —tragó saliva.

—Por mí, perfecto. Será una grandiosa oportunidad para hacerte trizas —el rubio tronó sus nudillos, y se señaló a sí mismo con el pulgar—. Prepárate, porque el Tigre de Hielo de Rusia te hará morder el polvo.

—Ya lo veremos.

Parecía que la colisión de miradas retadoras haría corto circuito en cualquier momento.

Afortunadamente, Phichit no comenzaría su entrenamiento hasta el lunes. Por lo que esa misma tarde, Yuuri aprovechó para visitarlo en la casa de huéspedes donde rentó una habitación individual.

Desde mucho antes de llegar, tuvo la ligera impresión de que sería algo incómodo iniciar una conversación después de todo lo que había pasado, pero fue un alivio saber que no. Nada había cambiado entre ellos y eso lo animaba bastante.

—Me alegra que decidieras venir.

—A mí también. Pensé que ya no te vería hasta tu cumpleaños —invitó al chico japonés a entrar a su pieza, y se sentaron sobre la cama.

Previendo que Yuuri se pondría nervioso e incómodo por querer hablar del percance, aún sin atreverse a enunciar una sola palabra al respecto, Phichit se adelantó a contarle que sus hámsteres se habían quedado al cuidado de una amiga suya, haciendo hincapié en que estarían en buenas manos.

—Son muy lindos. Qué mal que no sea posible viajar con ellos a todas partes. Mmh… ¿Y Celestino también rentó un cuarto?

—Sí. Está del otro lado del pasillo. Tenemos un comedor común. Este sitio es pequeño pero muy cómodo. Creo que sólo se hospedan otras siete personas.

—Ya veo.

E l chico tailandés no perdió oportunidad de tomarse una foto con su amigo y subirla a Instagram con la leyenda "¡Reencuentro! #BFF Nueva aventura en San Petersburgo -_n".

—Menos mal que lo tuyo con Viktor se arregló.

—Sí. Pero lo mantendremos en secreto hasta que termine la competencia y comience la planeación de la boda.

—Qué difícil.

—No tanto. Si salimos en grupo no habrá problema. Y dice que podemos vernos a solas en un café-bar del centro, ya que los paparazzi tienen prohibida la entrada.

—Ohh, qué bien. Tendrán sus cenas románticas en la ciudad que nunca anochece —citó la referencia a San Petersburgo con fascinación.

—Eso creo. Y bueno, a veces… hace cosas emh… Me refiero a que, durante los entrenamientos es… —su rostro encendido al rojo vivo lo decía todo.

—Wooow qué conveniente —frotó su barbilla, pensativo—. Ya me imagino: te sostiene de la cintura y susurra a tu oído algo como "te haré mío después del entrenamiento, nos vemos en los vestidores".

Su imitación con voz seductora provocó que Yuuri le arrojara la almohada.

—¡Claro que no! No diría algo tan… —pero enseguida se cubrió la cara con la misma almohada.

—Qué emocionante tener una relación así. Con su buena dosis de peligro e intriga.

—Ya solo te falta escribir una novela sobre esto.

Su amigo se echó a reír.

Y después le ofreció unas golosinas que había traído directamente de Tailandia.

—La verdad es que hacen una hermosa pareja. Yo opino que merecen ser muy felices, sin importar lo que piensen los demás.

—Gracias.

El patinador tailandés se puso de pie.

—Bueno. Vayamos a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, ¿qué dices?

—Vale. Espero que no nos perdamos.

—Descuida, para eso está el GPS.

* * *

Yurio no disimuló su entusiasmo por encontrarse con Otabek, luego de haber esperado en la central desde las 10:00 p. m.

—¡Por fin!

—Cuánto tiempo sin verte.

Estrecharon las manos, y un tercero alternó la mirada entre los dos.

—¿No van a abrazarse? Pensé que estaban realmente emocionados —la pregunta había venido desde los asientos de espera.

—Cállate, Viktor.

—Qué frío. Pues, ¡bienvenido a Rusia! —fue él quien terminó abrazando al kazajo, aunque éste no supo muy bien cómo reaccionar.

—Gracias —una vez que lo soltó, se dirigió al rubio—. Extrañaba verte.

—¿Ah, sí? Yo diría que te hace falta demostrarlo, señor "siempre estoy ocupado en mis asuntos y no tengo tiempo para hablar con la plebe".

Su amigo le entregó una caja envuelta en una suave y lustrosa tela negra.

—¿Qué es?

—Ya lo verás. Ojalá te guste.

Agitó la caja, y escuchó un objeto pequeño chocando contra las paredes.

—Dime ya.

Por mucho que insistió, no resolvió su duda. Así que los tres se dirigieron al auto de Viktor para marcharse. Por supuesto que Otabek y Yurio se sentaron juntos en el asiento trasero.

—Por poco y no obtengo el permiso para descansar estos tres meses.

—Pero, sí te lo dieron…

—Sí. No te preocupes. Totalmente libre.

—Más les vale. Deberías buscarte otro entrenador.

—Es una compañía de renombre en Kazajistán. Y como el entrenador más experimentado enseña allí, precisamente por eso es que firmé el contrato. Sin embargo, hay rumores de que la compañía cambiará de dueño muy pronto. Aunque dicen que todavía está por verse.

—Mhh, ¿y así tendrás más tiempo libre?

—Eso espero.

—¿No te gustaría entrar a la competencia con Yurio? —inquirió el peliplateado.

—Agradezco su ofrecimiento, pero no. Tuve un esguince hace poco. Y prefiero recuperarme antes de las próximas competencias que tengo programadas.

—Entiendo.

—Si Otabek participara, te dejaríamos a ti y al Katsudon en tercero y cuarto lugar. Claro, si no es que su amigo toma ventaja. Qué triste sería que uno de los dos quedara en quinto —se rio entre dientes.

—No subestimes mi experiencia. Te recuerdo que soy pentacampeón.

—¡Y yo te recuerdo que rompí tu récord con una puntuación de 118.56 en el programa corto!

—Eso no significa nada. Pude haberme superado a mí mismo si hubiera competido esa vez. Además, Yuuri te aventajó por mucho en el programa largo.

—Tuvo suerte —se cruzó de brazos.

—O tal vez quien tuvo suerte fue otro.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?! —pateó su asiento.

—Cuidado con… —la advertencia provino del único que estaba calmado.

Por desgracia Viktor tuvo que dar vuelta en un para no chocar con el vehículo de carga pesada que casi los hace sándwich.

El pobre rubio se estampó en el asiento del conductor, y aunque el impacto no fue la gran cosa, alcanzó a salirle sangre de la nariz.

—¡Eres un salvaje! ¡¿Dónde aprendiste a manejar?!

—Sigue distrayéndome y pateando el asiento, gatito roñoso —le sacó la lengua.

—¡Yo no…!

—No te muevas —le pidió Otabek para revisar su nariz y limpiar la sangre con una toalla húmeda. Asimismo, Viktor le pasó un poco de papel y alcohol de la guantera—. Creo que ya está.

El chico se quedó de brazos cruzados sin decir más. Estaba seguro de que si hablaba con esos enormes pedazos de papel en la nariz sonaría ridículo. Y si a Viktor se le ocurría burlarse, le iba a costar caro.

«No quiero que Beka piense que soy un bruto sin modales».

—Ahora que me fijo, tienes una mancha en el mentón también —frotó su piel con delicadeza, revisando de cerca si no había más residuos.

Yuri se quedó lo más quieto posible hasta que terminó.

Y el resto del camino hacia el departamento, se fueron cruzar palabra. Aunque el rubio tenía la felicidad tatuada en cada milímetro del rostro.

Cuando llegaron, bajó del coche para deshacerse del papel en el cesto disponible junto a la caseta. Y luego de que su amigo bajara la ventanilla, se recargó en la puerta lateral.

—Te veo mañana entonces.

—A las nueve en punto —convino, repitiendo la hora que el chico ruso había elegido para reunirse.

—En un rato te envío las coordenadas. Viktor ya sabe qué autobuses te pueden llevar más rápido.

—Bien.

—Nos vemos, Otabek Altin —pronunció con respeto, y a la vez con cierto atisbo de hostilidad, subrayando su indignación por haber sido ignorado tanto tiempo.

—Hasta mañana. Descansa.

—Tú igual.

Viktor acompañó al chico hasta la puerta, mientras su nuevo inquilino aguardaba en el auto.

—Ya pareces mi niñera.

—Eres el niño malcriado que nunca quise cuidar —se rascó la barbilla con el índice—. Francamente, no iba a dejar que vinieras tú solo en un taxi. Y menos a esta hora.

—Ese taxista sólo acosa a Yuuri.

—Nunca está demás prevenir. Y no deberías tomarlo tan a la ligera.

—Tendré cuidado —rodó los ojos—. Ese pervertido no se saldrá con la suya.

Antes de despedirse, añadió con ostensible curiosidad:

—Alcancé a ver que revisabas el móvil mientras conducías. Y en realidad fue eso lo que te distrajo. ¿Hablabas con Yuuri?

—Sí. Quería saber si estaba bien. Katia llegó hace apenas unos minutos porque tuvo que quedarse en la biblioteca de su universidad para terminar un trabajo de investigación.

—¿Y es verdad que tú y él rompieron?

—Sí —contestó más rápido que cualquier concursante de un show televisivo.

—Mentiroso.

—Tengo que darme prisa en regresar —se aclaró la garganta—. Tu domador debe estar hambriento por el viaje.

—¡¿Mi qué?!

—Te veías tan mansito mientras limpiaba tu cara. Sólo te faltó ronronear como un gatito doméstico.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Estás loco!

—Sí, en definitiva éste sí es el tigre arisco que conozco.

—¡Ya vete!

—спокойной ночи (buenas noches).

Las pisadas de la fiera resonaron enérgicamente al subir las escaleras.

Por su parte, Yuuri ya se encontraba en pijama, y no hizo ningún comentario a pesar de que el rubio entró resollando furioso.

«No voy a preguntar. Nop, más me vale no preguntar».

Siguió con la mirada la caja envuelta en tela negra que Plisetsky llevaba entre las manos, mientras éste se acomodaba sobre su cama con las piernas cruzadas.

Luego de respirar profundo y relajar su postura, agitó el objeto por segunda vez y torció la boca.

—¿Qué crees que sea? —le preguntó en cuanto desató el nudo.

—¿Es un regalo de Otabek?

—Sí... —Aunque la tela tenía varios pliegues, sólo la hizo a un lado, y abrió la caja de madera—. Ohh, ¡está genial! ¡Mira!

No tardó en enseñarle el reloj que venía dentro.

—¿Verdad que está genial?

—¿Eso son orejas de gato? —se colocó los anteojos para verlo mejor—. Está muy bonito. ¿Puedo agarrarlo?

E xtendió el brazo para recibirlo, pero cuando Yuri se lo dio, hizo ademán de tomar vuelo para arrojarlo por la ventana.

—¡Atrévete y te parto la mano con el filo de mis patines! —siseó iracundo.

Yuuri se encogió del susto y aguantó la respiración mientras le devolvía la pieza lentamente.

—Era broma, qué agresivo —musitó, todavía temiendo por su integridad física.

Y el rubio, por si las dudas, cerró la ventana y la aseguró con el pestillo.

—Aquí atrás dice que es a prueba de agua.

Mientras se lo ponía en la muñeca, Yuuri se entretuvo doblando la tela para meterla en la caja y que no se maltratara. Pero descubrió que tenía algo escrito por uno de los lados.

—Yurio, aquí pone algo en ruso. Creo que está cosido a mano.

Se apresuró en quitársela para ver lo que tenía escrito.

—…

—¿Qué dice?

Se sonrojó al máximo. Y acto seguido, metió la tela en la caja, la cual guardó en un baúl que tenía debajo de su cama, le puso candado; y se ausentó de la habitación para lavarse los dientes, asearse y ponerse algo cómodo para dormir.

Ya que regresó, se limitó a apagar las luces y se meterse bajo las sábanas.

«Me pregunto qué decía…».

—Yurio.

—¿Qué quieres?

«No me dirá de todas formas. Le preguntaré otra cosa».

—¿No vas a obsequiarle algo de vuelta?

Lo sopesó por unos instantes.

—Mañana lo recompensaré.

—¿…Con?

—Que-te-importa.

El pelinegro puso una sonrisa entre burla y maldad encubierta que Yuri alcanzó a ver por el reflejo de la luna y la oscuridad parcial del cielo azul ópalo. Lo miraba como diciendo "de seguro no tienes idea y te estás quebrando la cabeza tratando de pensar qué darle".

—No se me ocurre nada de momento, ¿ya? Pero hay varios sitios a los que me gustaría ir con él. Así que… Buenas noches.

Ambos se acomodaron para dormir, pero al cabo de unos minutos, el pelinegro volvió a hablar.

—Yurio…

—¿Ahora qué quieres?

—Lamento que por mi culpa Otabek no pudiera quedarse en el departamento.

El ruso empleó un tono más afable que de costumbre:

—Ya encontraré la forma de convencer a Viktor de hacer un trueque.

«Si Viktor y yo viviéramos juntos, sería muy difícil alejar a la prensa. Pero al mismo tiempo me encantaría estar con él. Aunque… No podría dormir. Mejor no. Hasta después de la competencia, tal vez. Sí. Antes ni de chiste. No sé en qué estaba pensando». Frotó su cabeza contra la almohada, como sacudiendo los pensamientos de su mente inquieta e imaginativa, y bostezó profundamente.

«Hoy, Phichit y yo trazamos el recorrido de algunas rutas y estuvimos preguntando por varios lugares, pero hasta mañana nos iremos de tour. Me pregunto si a Viktor no le molestará que salga con él a solas, después de todo lo que dijo. Espero que no. En cuanto a Yurio, ¿qué tipo de lugares le gustará frecuentar? ¿A dónde pensará ir con Otabek?».

Cerró los ojos.

Y a pesar de que el chico kazajo pernoctara en la residencia de su prometido, le fue imposible sentir celos. Pues sabía que él no era ningún oportunista belicoso con intenciones ocultas, como su caprichoso amiguito allí presente.


	7. NOVIAZGO CONDICIONADO

CAPÍTULO 7. NOVIAZGO CONDICIONADO

«El día de hoy hace mucho calor como para ponerme ropa de cuero».

Escogí un short guinda tipo bóxer, y una camiseta blanca con huellas de gato en color rosa _blush_. Unas gafas de sol tampoco podían faltar.

Estuve a punto de subirme al colectivo, pero…

—No llevo dinero.

Al volver, me di cuenta que tampoco traía las llaves para abrir.

—¡Estupendo! —exclamé sarcástico, y pateé la puerta, para luego presionar el timbre repetidamente, como poseso. Claro que fue inútil, porque no había nadie en el departamento—. Maldición.

«Y de nada me sirve molestar a los vecinos ya que obviamente no tienen las llaves de mi departamento».

Marqué al número de Katia, pero resulta que se había ido a visitar a su familia en Moscú y regresaría el domingo.

«Plan B: Katsudon». Desgraciadamente, mi saldo se había agotado.

—¡Noooo! ¡¿Por qué a mí?!

«Los tipos de la caseta deben tener el número de Viktor. Tuvo que dárselos para que le avisen en caso de que aparezca el taxista ese. No creo que se opongan a llamarle si se los pido amablemente. ¡Esto también es una emergencia!».

—Disculpa, ¿me harías un favor? —pregunté desde la ventanilla.

El chico estaba ocupado con algo de papeleo, así que fue la chica quien se acercó.

—¿Qué necesitas?

—Ustedes tienen el número de Viktor Nikiforov, ¿no es así?

—¿Ocurrió algo?

—Me quedé afuera del departamento, y no hay nadie más que pueda ayudarme.

—Vale, espera un segundo —fue impresionante lo rápido que Viktor contestó—. Aquí tienes.

—¿Viktor?

"¿Yurio?". No esperaba que fuera yo quien le llamara.

—Necesito un favor.

"Pensé que por fin había aparecido ese sujeto".

—No. Pero sigue siendo una emergencia. Como ya sabes, quedé con Beka, y sin querer salí sin nada de dinero. Tampoco traigo las llaves. Tú tienes una copia, ven a abrirme.

"¿De la noche a la mañana ya no es 'Otabek Altin' sino 'Beka'? Eso fue rápido. ¿Qué tanto había en la caja que te dio?".

—¡Viktor, que vengas al departamento! ¡No quiero llegar tarde!

"Mhh… Lo siento, pero no iré".

Su réplica me dejó sin habla por un buen lapso.

De pronto temí que colgara.

—Por favor —supliqué.

Quizás no soné tan preocupado. Pero si lo pensaba detenidamente, Yuuri llegaría hasta la noche. ¿Se suponía que me quedara allí hasta entonces? No iba a pedir dinero prestado a los de la caseta. Ni siquiera sé si lo harían. Aunque, de esa forma por lo menos iría con Beka.

"Voy para allá".

Sentí un alivio indescriptible al escuchar eso.

—спасибо.

Me senté a esperar en el umbral de la puerta principal, aprovechando que tenía un escalón muy amplio.

«Ojalá no tarde más de veinte o treinta minutos. ¿Por qué tenía que vivir tan lejos? Debí decirle que pise el acelerador hasta el fondo y se salte todos los semáforos».

Estiré las piernas y recargué la cabeza en la puerta.

«Y yo que creí que saldría con mucho tiempo de sobra».

Me habría quedado ahí, echando raíces, de no ser porque estorbaba el paso a los demás inquilinos. Así que, después de la tercera persona que me pidió permiso para entrar, decidí ir a la fuente de piedra del jardín central.

—Viktor, date pisa —murmuré, recostado en la orilla de piedra, mientras observaba la estrella tridimensional en lo alto de la fuente—. Si no llegas pronto, el calor me va a derretir.

Mis ojos estaban a salvo por las gafas de sol, pero mi piel ya empezaba a irritarse con una quemazón nada agradable. Por fortuna, el agua desprendía una brisa ligera al precipitarse de vuelta en sus tres niveles y el límpido estanque, aminorando el bochorno.

Y fue bajo el influjo de esa refrescante sensación, que vino a mi mente la frase bordada por Beka en el sedoso pañuelo negro:

 _Я люблю тебя, котик (Te quiero, gatito)._

«Tonto». Cubrí mi rostro con el antebrazo, presa de la vergüenza; aún si no había nadie observándome.

Y es que, si lo hubiera dicho otra persona no dudaría en tomarlo como una asquerosa burla. Pero viniendo de él, era distinto. Él no lo diría con mala intención. Siempre me ha tratado como su igual a pesar de ser unos años mayor. Aunque, también es cierto que jamás había dicho algo tan cursi.

«Pensándolo bien, se parece al tipo de frase que una chica enamorada le diría a su novio, o viceversa».

Eso era más extraño todavía. Así que descarté la idea.

«Viktor ya debió haber llegado».

No exageraría si dijera que esperé una eternidad. Mi paciencia era casi nula, pero esta vez sí que tenía razones de sobra para ponerme histérico.

—¡Suficiente! ¡Es imposible que tarde tanto!

Volví a la caseta y le pedí a la chica que le llamara otra vez.

—…Marca ocupado.

—¿Cómo que marca ocupado? ¿Estás de broma? ¡No puede quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras el loco del taxi podría estar rondando por aquí! Dame el teléfono —pero no conseguí que me lo diera.

Repitió una y otra vez que seguramente no tardaba en llegar.

—¡¿Qué no tarda?! ¡Pero te dije que ya tiene DOS HORAS que venía para acá! ¡No es normal, no puede 'seguir en camino'!

—Deja de molestar a la señorita, Koneko-chan.

Milagrosamente hizo acto de presencia.

Volteé dispuesto a reclamarle, pero se adelantó acercando su rostro al mío en actitud dominante, desprendiendo un aura obscura y amenazante. Cuando sujetó mi hombro, tuve la sensación de haber sido petrificado con un hechizo.

—Tómalo como una merecida venganza por haber hecho sufrir a Yuuri.

Había llegado tarde a propósito. Lo que me faltaba.

Incluso le dijo a la chica de la caseta que si yo le pedía llamarlo de nuevo, no marcara dos veces seguidas, y colgara en el primer timbre.

Si no fuera porque Beka estaba esperándome, me habría quedado allí mismo hasta la noche y rechazado su "ayuda". Pero tuve que tragarme mi orgullo. Ciertamente el auto de Viktor llegaría mucho más rápido que cualquier transporte público.

En cuanto guardé el dinero y las llaves en mis bolsillos, subí a la parte trasera del coche y me crucé de brazos.

—¿Ya no olvidas nada más?

No le respondí.

Aunado a que evité su mirada de principio a fin, observando el bullicio a través de la ventana y en ocasiones fijando la vista en el respaldo del asiento de enfrente.

«No me arrepiento de lo que hice».

—Yurio.

Di un sobresalto. No es que me hubiera asustado porque el sentimiento de culpa me tuviese jodidamente tenso, sólo me tomó por sorpresa.

—¿Qué?

—Quiero escuchar que te disculpes con él —se detuvo en el estacionamiento de una tienda de conveniencia que estaba de paso—. ¿Serías tan amable de llamarlo y disculparte?

Vi que mi celular acababa de recibir una transferencia de saldo.

—¡Viktor, es muy tarde, Beka debe pensar que lo dejé plantado!

—De aquí no me moveré hasta que lo hagas —se cruzó de brazos.

«¡¿Va en serio?!».

—Vale, ya. Lo haré —marqué de inmediato, pero advirtió mi mueca de fastidio.

—Si no me convence tu disculpa, aquí mismo te dejo.

—¡¿Qué?!

—O te llevo de vuelta al departamento, tú eliges.

"¿Bueno?", se escuchó la contestación de Yuuri a través del auricular.

—Tu novio me está torturando de una forma tan sádica, que ya imagino lo que te espera si lo engañas con Phichit.

"¿Ehh?".

No fue difícil imaginar la cara de incredulidad y espanto que debió poner.

Sin embargo, y como buen aguafiestas que era, Viktor suspiró con impaciencia, observando su reloj fijamente para presionarme.

—Quería decirte, que siento mucho haberte hecho creer que tu prometido me gustaba —miré al susodicho de reojo, esperando una señal de que estuviera satisfecho con mi disculpa—. Y lamento haber tomado esas fotos.

"Descuida. Cuando Viktor me llevó al departamento…".

—No me interrumpas, todavía no termino —atajé, aclarando mi garganta—. No fue mi intención hacerte tanto daño. Y perdón por no haberte enseñado debidamente el camino para llegar al centro deportivo. Y por haber dejado que lavaras los platos a pesar de que era mi turno. Y… si me hace falta algo más agrégalo a la lista, que también te pido perdón por eso.

Viktor se quitó el cinturón de seguridad para poder estirarse hasta mi asiento y robarme el móvil.

—Yurio te recompensará con un enorme obsequio —sentenció con toda tranquilidad—. Ya me dijo lo que es, y estoy seguro de que te va a fascinar. Ah, y no olvides que tú y yo nos veremos mañana. Espero que la estés pasando muy bien con tu amigo. Te amo.

Y colgó.

—¡¿Obsequio?! ¡¿Qué obsequio?!

—Se me acaba de ocurrir. Así que será mejor que pienses en algo realmente bueno, porque si no lo sorprendes, o no le gusta lo que escojas para él, mi venganza tendrá una secuela con doble dosis de tortura.

—¡No pienso darle nada al Katsudon!

—Perfecto. Dile adiós a la piscina, para siempre —me lanzó el celular de vuelta, y lo atrapé en el aire.

—¡Está bien, ya! Pensaré en algo.

Por fin terminó mi suplicio, y llegué al parque donde Beka y yo habíamos quedado. Dado que Viktor se marchó enseguida, una indiscutible sensación de libertad corrió por mis venas.

Y allí estaba. Lo vi sentado en la banca más cercana a la intersección de calles que tomé de referencia, bajo la sombra de un frondoso abedul.

—Yo… siento mucho…

Alzó la mirada, y antes de que terminara la oración, se lanzó a abrazarme.

—No te preocupes. Salí de la casa de tu entrenador hace apenas media hora. Me dijo que tuviste un percance, y que pasaría por ti más tarde.

—Con que eso te dijo —mis palabras destilaban veneno.

«¡Ese maldito! ¡Pero me las va a pagar!».

—Por cierto, no sabía que este parque estuviera tan cerca de su casa, aunque imagino que a ti te queda muy lejos.

—Sí, algo. ¿Nos vamos ya?

Obviamente notó mi profundo agobio.

—¿Está todo bien?

—Sí. No es nada.

«No voy a perder los estribos enfrente de Beka. Además, Viktor ya me arruinó el día lo suficiente como para seguirlo recordando toda la tarde».

—Me habías dicho que te gustaba venir aquí por algo en especial.

—Ah, sí. Cierto. Vamos a una tienda y te muestro.

Ladeó la cabeza, extrañado. Pero cuando salimos de la tienda con un sobre de alimento para gato, cayó en la cuenta.

Abrí el sobre justo debajo del abedul, y poco a poco fueron llegando casi una docena de gatos. Algunos salían de los arbustos, otros cruzaban el parque a la distancia y varios simplemente bajaron de un salto desde el follaje del árbol, con asombrosa precisión.

—No sé de dónde salieron tantos —se puso en cuclillas a un lado mío, imitándome, aunque no se animó a tocarlos.

—Acarícialos. No te morderán. Me conocen muy bien y son amigables con la mayoría de la gente que viene a alimentarlos.

En lugar de extender su mano hacia uno de los felinos, acarició mi cabello.

«¿Qué está haciendo?». Me paralicé por completo, y sin querer presioné tanto el sobre entre mis manos, que una cuantiosa porción de paté me salpicó en la cara y todos los gatos se me echaron encima al mismo tiempo.

—¡Aaaaaaah!

Cuando me di cuenta, Beka ya me había alzado en vilo y separado del montón de mininos lamiéndome la cara.

—Estoy lleno de baba de gato.

—Entremos a un negocio que tenga baños para que puedas lavarte.

—Buena idea. Por aquí cerca hay una heladería.

Y así lo hicimos.

Aguardó en una de las mesas, mientras yo me enjuagaba la cara con agua y triple ración de jabón. También lavé mis gafas de sol cuidadosamente, y las coloqué en el cuello de mi camiseta.

«Es la primera vez que él…». Me vi en el espejo, y toqué mi cabello, justo donde lo había hecho Beka minutos antes. «No soy un gato».

No obstante, a mi mente volvía la imagen de esa frase bordada en el lienzo de tela, y mis mejillas se tornaron carmín.

Por más que me enjuagaba el rostro, el color no se iba. «Estúpidas manchas de paté». Sentí como si mi propio reflejo en el espejo acentuara una sonrisa, haciendo escarnio de mi situación.

—Ya contrólate —murmuré en una represalia autoimpuesta—, estás actuando como un tonto. Sólo tienes que preguntarle por qué escribió eso, y listo.

Antes de entrar al baño, había encargado un _banana split_ con chocolate doble, así que al salir ya estaba mi pedido sobre la mesa.

—Se ve muy rico —tomé asiento frente a Beka, aunque la mesa era tan pequeña que solamente daba espacio para dos personas—. El tuyo tampoco se ve nada mal.

—Es té de menta con helado flotante de limón. ¿Quieres probar?

—No, gracias. —Pero sí que estaba ansioso por comerme el _banana split_ , y no tardé en coger un gran bocado con la cuchara, devorándolo—. ¡Mhh, sí está delicioso!

Realmente me supo a gloria. Y me hallaba tan entretenido degustando mi preciado manjar que olvidé hacerle la misma pregunta:

—Nh… ¿Tú quieres un poco? —inquirí, todavía con la cuchara en la boca y algo de crema batida esparcida por mi barbilla y mejillas.

Pero como movió la cabeza en negativa, seguí con lo mío.

Por poco me olvido de "eso". Hasta que terminé de comer, me limpié la cara, y entonces cometí el grave error de mirarlo directo a los ojos sin razón aparente, provocando que Beka volteara casi en automático.

Mis pensamientos se quedaron en blanco.

—¿Tengo algo en la cara? —se limpió con una servilleta, por si acaso.

—N-No. Es… Más bien…

«¡Cálmate ya! Se trata de Beka, no de un viejo y feo acosador con el que te hayas topado en una taberna de mala muerte».

—Oye, ¿yo te gusto?

A pesar de tener el coraje de preguntar directamente, debo admitir que me invadió una sensación de vértigo que contrajo mi estómago.

— Sí, mucho.

Mi mundo se desdibujó, y como un sinfín de pliegues encajando en una nueva realidad, se reconstruyó con un aspecto mucho más nítido y reluciente.

Por desgracia, el chico que atendió nuestra mesa se acercó justo en el peor momento para preguntar si queríamos algo más.

—¡No interrumpas! —espeté con la mano en alto, ahuyentando al estorbo de manera tajante, pero con la mirada fija en los ojos de Beka—. ¿Por eso pusiste esa frase en el pañuelo?

—¿Te molestó? Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió. Ya sabes, como tu club de fans siempre lleva esas diademas con orejas de gato, y a ti te gustan los gatos… Pero si te molesta, puedo deshacer los puntos para borrarlo.

—Yo no dije que me molestara —sentí la cara muy caliente. De seguro me había sonrojado otra vez. Odiaba que fuese una reacción involuntaria—. Nunca habías sido tan cursi… ¿Fue una declaración de amor, verdad?

No respondió.

—¿O no?

Me estaba inclinando demasiado hacia el frente, en una postura que exigía una respuesta rápida, concreta, y sobre todo sincera.

—No me detuve a pensarlo cuando lo hice. Sabes que te quiero, como amigos, grandes amigos en realidad. Te aprecio bastante.

Estaba nervioso. Lo sé porque unas gotas de sudor perlaban su frente, a pesar de mantenerse aparentemente inexpresivo. Pero yo necesitaba una resolutiva en ese mismo instante.

Mis hombros se relajaron y, luego de una corta exhalación, volví a sentarme.

— Seamos novios —propuse sin rodeos.

Por supuesto que él conocía mi manera de pensar mejor que nadie. Sólo aceptaría una respuesta decisiva, ya fuese en aceptación o rechazo a mi proposición. Porque si dudaba, o se atrevía a irse por las ramas, no se lo perdonaría.

—Está bien.

Esbocé una amplia sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

—Pues ya está. Ahora somos novios oficiales.

Curiosamente lo primero que enrojeció en él fueron las orejas. «Quién diría que alguien tan serio como tú iba a sonrojarse tan fácilmente». Me vi tentado a acariciar su lóbulo, así que froté un poco esa área tan suave y enrojecida, y pronto el rubor se extendió por el resto de su cara.

— Pagaré la cuenta —su voz era apenas un murmullo.

«¿Tan rápido y ya quieres escapar?».

Esperé en mi sitio, dejando que fuera él solo a la caja. Al menos así tuvo un poco de espacio para respirar y procesar lo que acababa de suceder.

Pero en cuanto volvió, puntualicé:

—Sólo tengo dos condiciones —me miró con suma atención—. La primera, es que tú serás el único con derecho a llamarme " _kotik_ ", por eso, sugiero que sólo lo hagas cuando estemos a solas. No quiero que nadie más se atreva a decirme gatito.

—Aunque, Viktor…

—¡Sí, ya lo sé, es odioso! —bufé y me llevé las manos a la cabeza—. No deja de llamarme Koneko-chan, pero _kotik_ será exclusivo para ti. ¿Entendido?

—De acuerdo.

—Frente a los demás me dirás Yura, o Yuratchka si quieres.

Él es el único aparte de mi abuelo que puede referirse a mí de esa forma. Mi confianza hacia Beka llega hasta ese nivel.

—¿Y la segunda condición?

—La segunda es más bien un castigo —alcé el mentón y mostré mis afilados colmillos—. Estuve mucho tiempo sin saber casi nada de ti. Y ya sé que no fue culpa tuya, pero aun así exijo una compensación.

—Estoy de acuerdo con eso.

No esperaba que lo aceptara antes de siquiera conocer los detalles de mi condición. Quizás por eso fui un poco menos estricto.

—Actuarás bajo mis reglas. Así que no te quieras pasar de listo, porque no dejaré que te me acerques ni me abraces cuando sea.

—Hecho.

—Aunque yo sí podré hacer lo que quiera —no sé en qué momento salió eso de mi boca. Ni siquiera yo supe muy bien a qué me refería. Pero por algún motivo esperaba que me contradijera, que se quejara o dijera cualquier cosa para reclamar el papel dominante en la relación.

—De acuerdo. Aceptaré todo lo que me pidas.

En ese preciso segundo, sentí un raudal de adrenalina fluyendo por mis venas. No voy a negar que el grado de satisfacción fue inconmensurable. Y es que era justo lo que tanto ansiaba escuchar.

«Beka es completamente mío. Mío y de nadie más».


	8. SED INSTINTIVA

CAPÍTULO 8. SED INSTINTIVA

—¿Nos vamos? —sentenció Yuri, acariciando la espalda baja del atractivo kazajo.

Lo cierto es que Otabek había dejado propina al chico que los atendió, a modo de disculpa por el desplante del rubio.

—Me habías dicho que querías ir al billar.

—Está a unas cuadras, así que podemos ir caminando —sujetó su pantalón de la trabilla, como había visto alguna vez en otras parejas que andaban por la calle.

Internamente, se preguntaba si hacer eso le parecería un descaro a su novio, pero no obtuvo réplica. Así que a mitad de un cruce de autos, probó con algo mucho más atrevido: lo sujetó de la playera, y pasó de una suave caricia en su cuello a jalarlo hacia sí para besarlo.

Al no estar seguro de cómo hacerlo, optó por saborear el contorno de sus labios con la lengua, recorriéndolos como un gatito hambriento, y abriéndose paso en el interior de su boca… Hasta que sintió un escalofrío tan fuerte y extraño que se vio obligado a parar.

Había dejado escapar un gemido ahogado que le costó mitigar.

«Mi cabeza da vueltas. ¿Por qué no puedo controlar esto?».

Nunca antes había experimentado una sensación tan placentera, y aun después de haberse separado, sentía una vibración deliciosa recorriendo sus extremidades, haciendo latir su corazón tan rápido que le costaba respirar.

El claxon de varios automóviles en fila no tardó en orquestar un sonoro reclamo conjunto, a pesar de que el semáforo todavía estaba en rojo. Habían llamado la atención de la pareja, y uno de los conductores no perdió oportunidad para vociferar un insulto homofóbico, a lo que el ojiverde contestó mostrando el dedo medio.

Una vez que se pusieron a salvo en la acera, Yurio se echó a reír.

—¡¿Viste sus caras?! ¡No tuvo precio!

Otabek lo tomó entre sus brazos en un gesto protector pero a la vez posesivo, recargando el mentón en su hombro.

—¿Qué haces? —cuando recién notó que olisqueaba su cuello, el pelinegro depositó un suave beso justo en esa zona, haciéndolo temblar—. Nhh… N-No…

— _Kotik_ , si me besas de esa forma no seré consciente del semáforo —tomó su mentón y unió sus labios de nuevo, apenas rozando la comisura.

—B-Buen punto. No lo pensé.

—Me tomaste por sorpresa. ¿Ya habías besado a alguien más antes?

—¡Obviamente! —respondió lo más rápido que pudo, como si lo estuviera evaluando—. Tengo mucha experiencia en esto.

Su novio deshizo el agarre, y la vívida cara de estupor e indignación que había puesto de pronto, confundió a Yuri.

—¿Cuántas parejas has tenido? —cuestionó con mayor urgencia de la que pretendía—. Dime sus nombres. ¿Los conociste aquí en Rusia? ¿Fueron otros chicos, o chicas? ¿También son patinadores? ¿Y por qué nunca me contaste sobre eso?

«Es la primera vez que lo veo tan exaltado».

—Ah… porque siempre estabas ocupado.

El ojiverde trataba de escudriñar en sus reacciones. Pero cuando vio que frunció el ceño y su quijada se tensó, supo que estaba muy lejos de sentir admiración por su presunta experiencia en relaciones amorosas.

—Debí quedarme en Rusia —exhaló con pesadez, y presionó el tabique de su nariz en señal de frustración—. Vamos al parque para sentarnos en una banca. Necesito que me cuentes todo lo que no sé.

Se había puesto tan serio, que asustó al rubio. Incluso el cielo se había opacado, acentuando su semblante sombrío y repentinamente apesadumbrado.

«¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?».

—Beka… no es necesario, vamos al billar —lo tomó de la mano, acariciando su dorso—. ¿Por qué le das tanta importancia?

—Porque la tiene —lo miró extrañado—. ¿Acaso pasaron cosas que no quieres contarme?

—¡No! Esto es absurdo, ya vámonos —lo jaló, obligándolo a moverse.

—Yura, quiero saber —espetó con ahínco, mas no se opuso a continuar en la dirección que le impuso el menor, pues hacer lo que él le pidiera había sido una de sus condiciones.

—No sé qué te ocurre. De pronto te pusiste muy raro. Pero si sirve de algo, te diré que eres mi primer novio, y mi primer beso también. Nunca estuve con otra persona.

—Pero acabas de decir…

—Mentí, ¿ya?

—No entiendo porque mentirías en algo tan serio.

—¿Y yo cómo iba a saber que te pondrías así?

—…

—¡Que es mentira! —reiteró enfático—. Lo juro. Sólo no quiero que te creas la gran cosa por tener más experiencia que yo, o te burles.

—Sabes que no haría eso.

—Tampoco necesito que me instruyas, por si lo pensaste —se detuvo enfrente de la entrada del billar, desde donde ya se escuchaba el sonido de los esféricos chocando entre sí sobre el tablero, y el parloteo de los jugadores—. A todo esto, ¿tú has tenido a alguien más?

—No.

—Lo supuse. Aunque me extraña que aceptaras ser mi novio —se anticipó en pagar y elegir una de las mesas disponibles al fondo del local.

—Si no te lo propuse antes, fue porque no pensé que te interesara.

—¿Qué exactamente?, ¿iniciar una relación, o un noviazgo con otro hombre?

—Ambos.

—Por favor, ¿en serio dudaste que quisiera estar contigo? —y evaluó para sus adentros: «¿Acaso hay otra forma de que seas solo mío?».

—Como pareja sí, dudé bastante.

—Ninguno de los dos se habría conformado con una amistad, ¿no crees? —le guiño el ojo. Y después observó de reojo a los demás jugadores, tratando de imitar su postura.

Mas fue Otabek quien acomodó el triángulo al centro, después de que el ojiverde lo situara en una esquina. Se colocó detrás de su chico, tocando su cintura, y entrelazando sus dedos para guiarlo y hacer que sostuviera el taco con firmeza.

«Está tan cerca que puedo sentir su respiración en mi oreja». Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron otra vez. «Sus manos son muy cálidas. Ni siquiera puedo concentrarme».

—Debes apuntar aquí debajo, y si haces esto… —apresó su otra mano, inclinando su cuerpo y amoldándolo al de su pareja de una manera tan poco sutil que Yuri pasó de un estado de suma tensión a relajarse más de la cuenta—… puedes calcular la trayectoria.

«Se siente tan bien».

—Puedo hacerlo solo —pronunció en un murmullo aterciopelado, tan ajeno a sí mismo que le incomodó sobremanera—. Suéltame.

El pelinegro obedeció de inmediato, y Yuri cedió su turno:

—Sabes qué, hazlo tú —por más que trató de ocultarlo, sus manos estaban temblando, todo su cuerpo era un manojo de nervios andante.

Al contrario le bastó un mínimo número de jugadas para terminar la partida e iniciar una nueva. «Es realmente bueno».

El repiqueteo constante de las bolas de billar en el resto de la sala infundía al rubio un renovado deseo por aprender los trucos del kazajo, así que no tardó en pedirle que siguiera enseñándole. Con tal de dominar la jugada, se concentró en observar detalladamente cada movimiento, y evadió el contacto físico que fungía como su principal distractor.

Su método estaba rindiendo frutos, mas un pequeño inconveniente fuera de sus planes se interpuso cual frenética orquesta de chillidos agudos.

—¡Yuriiii~!

«Yuri Angels».

—¡Allí está!

—¡Vamos!

—¡Preguntémosle si es verdad!

—¡Que es verdad, yo los vi! ¡Anya les tomó fotos desde el coche de sus padres!

— ¡A mí me pasó las fotos, por eso vine corriendo!

En medio del escándalo, Otabek logró encontrar un escondite perfecto, justo a un lado de los baños, como una especie de bodega con acceso a la azotea.

—¿Por qué no sólo nos quedamos en el baño y ya? No entrarían, ¿o sí? —preguntó antes de comenzar a subir unas escaleras de metal.

—Son muy persistentes. Es más fácil que muramos de hambre allí encerrados a que desistan y se vayan.

«Ni como contradecirte».

Quizás el mayor de los dos habría pensado en la alternativa de escabullirse por unas escaleras al costado del mismo edificio, de no ser por el empleado que había dejado la puerta abierta en primer lugar, y los descubrió huyendo sospechosamente.

—¡Ey! ¡¿Qué hacen allí arriba?!

Plisetsky nunca en su vida corrió tan rápido. Saltó imparable como un puma entre los techos de los edificios. Al menos optaba por los que no tenían una división muy pronunciada, evitando cualquier riesgo de caer al vacío.

—¡Espera! ¡Yura!

Hizo caso omiso. Y no se detuvo hasta que llegó a un edificio muy alto, con varias escaleras en caracol, de cuyo barandal se deslizó hasta la planta baja, y entonces se topó con el grueso muro de un callejón sin salida.

—No tenías… que ir… tan lejos —sentenció al darle alcance, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire para recuperar el aliento—. Corriste como si nos siguiera la policía.

Yuri sacó su celular y revisó las publicaciones más recientes de su club de fans.

—Lo sabía.

—¿Qué?

— ¿No oíste lo que dijo esa chica? Una de ellas nos vio y compartió esta foto en el grupo oficial de las Yuri Angels —le mostró la imagen donde resaltaba el primer plano de una ventanilla y varios automóviles frente a la escena del beso que le había robado a mitad de la calle.

Bajo la foto habían colocado el hashtag "OtayuriIsReal".

—Qué mala suerte.

—Están en todas partes. No me sorprendería que me espiaran por la ventana mientras duermo.

Esta vez fue Otabek quien emprendió una exhaustiva revisión en su celular de todas las publicaciones del grupo.

—¡Era broma! No pueden ingresar al complejo departamental. Tienen la entrada vetada, al igual que cierto sujeto indeseable acosa-cerditos que hay por ahí. Como sea, vámonos ya, antes de que su olfato las guíe hasta nosotros —volvió a colocarse las gafas oscuras.

—Deberían darte un respiro —sujetó su mano, y tras asomarse en la esquina para cerciorarse de que ninguna chica los había seguido, salió del solitario callejón, convencido de no soltar a su amado ruso hasta llegar al cine.

—Me gusta que seas posesivo —alzó la mano para besar su dorso.

— _Kotik_ —murmuró con cariño, y besó su frente—. ¿Y ya sabes qué película quieres ver?

—La verdad es que me da igual, mientras pueda resguardarme en tus fuertes y cálidos brazos —lo había dicho en un tonito meloso a propósito. Y su sonrisa sugestiva consiguió alterar el ritmo cardíaco del kazajo.

«Si supieras cuánto me divierte causar esas reacciones en ti. Amo provocarte».

Terminaron comprando los boletos de una película al azar, y se sentaron a esperar un rato en los sillones junto al área de dulces y palomitas.

—Todavía falta mucho para que empiece.

—Sí… Beka, se me antojó una crepa. El helado me dejó con hambre.

—Enseguida te traigo una.

Yuri se quedó en el sillón, revisando las notificaciones de su celular, y notó que tenía un mensaje de su fastidioso entrenador.

 _Viktor: ¡Felicidades, koneko-chan!_

Lo envió junto a la captura de la publicación con la aclamada fotografía, que ya circulaba por todo Internet.

 _Yuri: ¿No tienes nada mejor q' hacer? Deja d' stalkear a mis fans y ocúpate de tu amado cerdito, ah olvidé q' tiene 1cita cn su mejor amigo._

Pero en lugar de responderle por mensaje, le marcó:

"¿Qué tal? Pensé que estarías muy ocupado en tu primera cita. ¿Tan pronto y ya lo espantaste?, ¿o por qué te dejó solo?".

—Cállate, sólo fue a comprar una crepa que le pedí. Entraremos al cine en un rato. ¿Para qué me llamas? ¿Se te ofrece algo?

"Qué gruñón. ¿Ya ni siquiera puedo llamar para saludarte? La verdad hace un muy buen clima y aproveché para tomar el sol en el jardín de mi casa mientras superviso la limpieza de mi piscina. Quiero que esté impecable para mañana que venga Yuuri".

El ojiverde estrujó su celular con fuerza.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Sigues ahí? ¿Te mordiste la lengua?", contuvo una risita burlona.

Yurio tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no soltar un elaborado compendio de insultos y colgarle.

—Pues me alegra —no podía sonar más falso, apretando los dientes de la rabia que sentía.

"Ah, y también estás invitado. Será por la mañana. Si puedes date una vuelta entre diez y once. Y no olvides el obsequio que le prometiste a Yuuri, lo espero con ansias. Disfruta de tu cita. Nos vemoos~".

—Ese idiota me colgó —siseó el improperio justo cuando Otabek volvía con una crepa para cada uno.

—¿Con quién hablabas?

—Viktor —se acostó en el sillón y estiró el brazo para recibir su crepa—. Gracias.

—De nada.

«Seguramente esperaba que lo insultara para no invitarme. Y ese tonto regalo… No sé qué comprar. Pero si no llevo nada, no me dejará usar su piscina, lo presiento. Viejo abusivo. Hasta cree que me quedaré de brazos cruzados cuando sé que MI novio estará en su casa luciendo un sexy traje de baño».

Podría decirse que cada mordida que le daba a la crepa era como si quisiera dársela a Viktor. De una manera u otra, siempre que intentaba desquitarse, el peliplateado conseguía hacerlo enojar el doble.

—Aún faltan dieciocho minutos. Podríamos hacer algo más antes de entrar a la sala —sugirió Otabek al ver que el ruso ya se había acabado la crepa, y por poco se come el cartón con todo y servilleta por estar absorto en su nube de furia interna.

—Cierto… Vamos a las máquinas —se puso de pie al instante, y sus facciones se tornaron menos agresivas que hacía unos segundos—. ¿Traes efectivo? Me quedé sin cambio.

Entraron al salón arcade, y aunque estaba repleto de niños y adolescentes, la máquina de peluches se hallaba completamente sola.

—¿Sólo ésta? ¿En serio no hay otra disponible?

—Parece que no.

Yurio lo intentó dos veces, pero al no conseguir nada, pateó un costado del aparato.

—¡Qué aburrido! Tengo una mejor idea —tronó sus nudillos—. Vamos a quitar a esos niños de las motos.

—A mí me gustaría intentarlo —insertó una moneda más y comenzó a operar la garra metálica, que emitía un rechinido constante mientras se oía la melodía programada.

—Dudo que obtengas algo. Esa cosa está amañada.

Plisetsky observó el recorrido de reojo, pero cuando el puñado de muñecos pequeños cayeron en el borde del agujero rectangular y ninguno entró, rodó los ojos.

— ¿Ves? Te lo dije —dio un par de golpecitos al cristal con sus nudillos, mas no se fijó que un pequeño tigre blanco de peluche se había quedado muy cerca, y bastó ese nimio empujón para caer al centro de la abertura.

—¡Tenemos uno!

El ruso estaba perplejo.

Aunque no tardo en afirmar:

—Sí, bueno. Fue gracias a mí. Si no hubiera golpeado la máquina, no habría caído nunca.

—Es verdad —cogió al tigre blanco con delicadeza e hizo que su patita tocara la nariz de Yuri—. Es todo tuyo.

—P-Pero tú pusiste el dinero. Es tuyo.

—No, me refiero a que quiero regalártelo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Es en serio?! Ya van tres regalos que me das. Beka, yo no te he dado nada. Me estás haciendo quedar como el peor novio de la historia.

—A mí me hace feliz obsequiarte cosas —acarició su cabello, pero el ruso detuvo su mano en el acto.

—No más regalos. Éste es el último que acepto hasta que yo te dé algo —vio que el tigre tenía una argolla en la espalda. «Es un llavero». Así que lo colgó de su short para no perderlo.

—Si lo prefieres así…

—Sí. Ya vámonos, la película debe estar a punto de empezar.

Llegaron a mitad de los anuncios. Las luces ya estaban apagadas y sólo contaban con el brillo de la pantalla para encontrar sus asientos en las últimas filas.

—¿Qué es…? —pisó un bote de palomitas vacío, y tuvo que sujetarse de la espalda de Otabek para no tropezar.

—Es aquí.

—Hubiéramos comprado palomitas —tomó asiento y, cómodamente, subió los pies al respaldo de enfrente.

—Puedo ir por unas, si quieres.

—Nooo —lo jaló del pantalón—. Quiero sentarme en tus piernas.

Había dicho esa última frase en el único lapso de silencio entre los comerciales y el inicio de la película, así que varios espectadores lograron escucharlo.

—Está bien.

Dejó que el rubio se acomodara en su regazo y le abrazara del cuello.

«Se ve mucho más hermoso así de cerca. Su piel tan blanca… Y sus ojos lucen como dos gemas preciosas».

Al percatarse del escrutinio, el chico unió sus labios en un beso incluso más demandante que el primero. Ahora que no se encontraban de pie, podía perderse en el sabor de su boca sin temor a caer cuando el mundo se volteara de cabeza.

Lamió cada rincón, y frotó la lengua con la suya. Creyendo que podría resistir las oleadas de placer que recorrían sus extremidades, causándole una sensación electrizante en la punta de los dedos y sobre todo en los labios.

—Nhh… Ahh… —se cubrió la boca.

«¡Mala idea!». Saciar su sed instintiva iba a ser más complicado de lo que parecía. Aún si deseaba tanto seguir besándolo…

—No pueden escucharte.

Tenía razón, el volumen de la película no permitía que los de enfrente oyeran sus vergonzosos jadeos.

—Pero tú sí.

Odiaba que él sí consiguiera controlarse, apenas y tenía la respiración acelerada.

—¿No quieres que yo te escuche?

Se abstuvo de contestarle.

En vez de ello, colocó su mano sobre el pecho del kazajo, y no sólo sintió los fuertes latidos a través de su piel, sino que se percató de cómo ese ritmo compenetraba con el de su propio corazón.

«Laten al unísono».

Ladeó su rostro, acercándose a la oreja del mayor hasta depositar un beso suave que lo hizo estremecer. De inmediato atrapó su oreja con los labios, y pasó su lengua por el interior, recorriéndole con mayor insistencia a medida que los sonidos que profería se asemejaban a los suyos.

«Bingo. Encontré tu punto débil».

Sujetó sus manos en cuanto opuso un mínimo de resistencia.

—Yura… para… Aaahhh…

Sin detenerse, jaló su playera hacia arriba, acariciando sus pectorales y abdomen. A sabiendas de que entraría en conflicto por la condición de dejarle hacer lo que quisiera.

Y como si hubiera sido invocado por decreto divino, el dependiente de la sala hizo acto de presencia, recorriendo las filas con linterna en mano.

En un raudo movimiento, el rubio volvió a su asiento, manteniendo una expresión estoica a pesar de que el sujeto se aproximaba lentamente hasta su fila.

«Menos mal que no alcancé a quitarle la playera. Aunque habría sido divertido ver su reacción. Me pregunto si corren a la gente por algo así».

Ya que se fue, dejó pasar unos minutos antes de acercar su mano a la pierna de su novio, y deslizarla desde la rodilla hasta el muslo en una caricia provocativa.

—Traeré palomitas —se había puesto de pie incluso antes de terminar la frase.

«¡No huyas, cobarde!».

En realidad pudo haberle ordenado que se quedara, pero lo dejó ir. Después de todo, había excedido sus propios límites. Y ahora que se habían distanciado, estaba en total libertad de respirar profundo y hundirse en el asiento.

«Mi cuerpo tiembla, ¿por qué? Se siente bien, pero es tan extraño».

Determinó que si seguía abusando de los efectos de ese nuevo placer, saldría del cine en un estado lamentable. Y su prioridad consistía en mantener un control absoluto de la situación.

«De otra forma, perdería autoridad frente a Beka. Y no puedo dejar que eso pase. No quiero ni pensar lo que se le ocurriría si descubre que puede dominarme con caricias y besos».

Se cruzó de brazos, y con esa firme decisión en mente, esperó a que el pelinegro volviera para confiscarle el bote de palomitas y entretenerse comiendo hasta que terminara la función.

—¿Trajiste algo de tomar? Tengo sed.

—Soda y un _smoothie_.

—Mhh, el _smoothie_ —besó su mejilla al coger el vaso, aunque permaneció atento al filme.

Cuando las luces se encendieron, la concurrencia enfiló su marcha rumbo a la salida, y Yurio aguardó para robarle un beso fugaz a su chico.

—Vayamos a una joyería.

—¿Eh?

—Quiero comprar unas cosas.

—¿En una joyería?

Durante la película, Otabek había fantaseado con la posibilidad de compartir unos anillos de compromiso como los de Viktor y Yuuri.

Por supuesto que lo imaginó como un supuesto, o una realidad muy a futuro, dentro de unos cinco o siete años quizás. Ni por asomo lo había considerado un hecho consumado y mucho menos viable a corto plazo, pero escuchar la palabra "joyería", le hizo dudar si sólo había sido una desafortunada coincidencia, o si Yuri estaría teniendo los mismos divagues, y era tan impulsivo como para pedirle matrimonio en la primera cita.

«No me atrevo a preguntar».

—Y más vale que nos demos prisa, no quiero que tengamos la mala suerte de encontrar el negocio cerrado. Porque si es así, no pienso seguir buscando.

—Si está cerrado, podemos ir otro día.

—Tiene que ser hoy —tomó la delantera, como de costumbre—. Vamos, antes de que me arrepienta.

«No lo haría… creo».


	9. RUPTURA

CAPÍTULO 9. RUPTURA

Mientras íbamos en el _marshrutka_ de camino a la joyería, noté que Yura no dejaba de ver y acariciar el tigre de peluche.

«¿Está nervioso? No, creo que sólo son ideas mías. Debería preguntarle qué piensa comprar. Tal vez. O mejor no».

Acaricié su brazo. Y aunque se quedó quieto por varios minutos, sin decirme nada, me percaté de la forma tan llamativa y curiosa en que se le erizó la piel cuando murmuré:

— _Kotik._

—Te dije que no me digas así frente a otras personas —se quejó apenas moviendo los labios. Y más que nada, atento a los demás pasajeros.

—Lo siento, mi error —continué acariciándole. Esta vez bajando hasta su mano para entrelazar nuestros dedos—. Sólo quería decirte que te queda muy bien esa ropa. Me gusta.

—Pues… gracias —aclaró su garganta y desvió la mirada hacia el exterior.

Se aferró a mi mano de una manera que nunca antes habría creído posible. «Somos pareja, y no le avergüenza en absoluto dejar constancia de ello». Vi que su otra mano frotaba la oreja del tigre de peluche.

«Quisiera saber qué es lo que pasa por tu mente».

—Tú también te ves muy bien —sonreí ante el cumplido, mas lo que dijo a continuación fue más atrevido de lo que esperaba—: Aunque no puedo esperar para verte en traje de baño.

Y sí, lo había expresado en voz alta.

Mi rostro enrojeció súbitamente. Aunado a que sentí mis manos empapadas en sudor, por lo que tuve que apartarlas. Realmente tampoco estaba preparado para preguntarle sobre la joyería.

Debí parecer una estatua inerte, porque no me moví hasta que descendimos en la calle correspondiente.

«Ahora no sé si podré sentirme cómodo mañana. Debería ponerme unas bermudas encima del traje antes de meterme a nadar, y una playera holgada».

En la exposición de vista al exterior de esa joyería, famosa por la calidad de su mercancía y por contar con precios razonablemente accesibles, Yura tardó poco menos de cinco minutos valorando minuciosamente cada artículo.

Sin embargo, yo tenía la sensación de que hubiera tardado más de una hora, ya que al principio se había inclinado justo en la sección de anillos, antes de pasar a los collares, relojes y pulseras; retrocediendo de vez en cuando, con no sé qué idea en mente.

Contuve la respiración. Era como si un ser invisible se tomara la libertad de vaciar un balde de agua helada sobre mis hombros, poco a poco, esperando el momento adecuado para descalabrarme con un iceberg.

«No podría». Repetí mentalmente hasta que por fin se centró en la colección de collares y descartó los anillos. No sé si fue alivio o desilusión, pero me había librado de un peso abrumador.

—Éstos —señaló dos collares bañados en plata, con corazones a juego—. Tienen un descuento del 45%.

Entramos, y la señorita que atendía el negocio nos dijo que era el último modelo del remanente para San Valentín. Y añadió:

—Hace tres años que están descontinuados. No esperaba que a alguien le interesara comprarlos. Son lindos, pero los dejamos en bodega por error y cuando los pusimos en exposición, ya habían salido nuevos modelos de la misma línea, con acabados mucho más llamativos.

«Tampoco debe ser común que mucha gente venga a comprar algo así fuera del mes de febrero. Aunque, ¿desde cuándo Yura tiene un lado romántico?».

Y es verdad que nunca hubiera imaginado convertirme en su pareja. Sólo que las reglas que impuso eran más su estilo, nada alejado de la realidad, sino algo digno de un soldado de carácter firme, que establece límites y libra las batallas en su propio territorio. En cambio esos collares…

Lejos de sentirme feliz, la intriga me tenía en un estado de tensión e incomodidad permanente.

—Me los llevo.

—Podemos escribir un nombre o una inicial en el corazón. Tomaría sólo unos minutos y no tiene un costo adicional.

—Mhh, ok. En uno iría Юрий en ruso…

—Permíteme un segundo, te daré una hoja para que anotes los nombres y se los pase al orfebre.

—No sabía que te gustaran este tipo de cosas —comenté mientras la chica buscaba un lapicero y una hoja en los cajones junto a la caja registradora.

—Sí, eso de llevar corazones a juego es demasiado ridículo. Yo preferiría ver que te tatuaras mi nombre, por ejemplo. Lo que sí, escogería un lugar en concreto.

Antes de resolver por lo menos una de tantas dudas entremezcladas en mi cabeza, la joven volvió:

—Aquí tienes.

Procedió a escribir su nombre en ruso, pero cuando creí que haría lo mismo con el mío, vi que las letras correspondían al nombre de su entrenador.

—Ya está.

—Bien. Enseguida vuelvo —desapareció tras una cortina que llevaba al taller, en la parte posterior del negocio.

«¿Viktor?».

—¿No es muy raro que le regales algo así a tu entrenador? —hice todo lo posible por controlar el tono de mi voz y evitar que sonara como un reproche.

—Le va a encantar. A él le van mucho estas cursilerías. Además, tengo que hacerlo, o no me dejará usar su piscina.

—¿Qué? —necesitaba tiempo para digerir ese hecho increíblemente nauseabundo y rastrero—. Espera un momento, ¡¿Viktor te pidió esto, a cambio de entrar a su piscina?! ¡¿Es en serio?!

—Es un viejo abusivo.

Era insólito que recurriera a artimañas tan viles para obtener esa clase de beneficios, ¡y encima teniendo pareja!

—¡En cuanto lo vea, juro que le romperé la cara!

Yura me miró entre fascinado y confundido.

—No niego que me gustaría ver eso, pero…

—¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?!

—No lo sé —respondió con reticencia, expectante a lo siguiente que yo diría.

Cada vez entendía menos cómo es que había surgido esa clase de insinuación por parte de Nikiforov. Y además, si tanto le interesaba tener una pieza de joyería con el nombre de ambos grabado, ¿por qué tenía que ser Yuri quien la comprara?

—Aquí están —la chica estaba de regreso.

Debido al sonido de los instrumentos con los que trabajaban en el taller, no había escuchado nuestra conversación, así que mi decisión la tomó desprevenida.

—Cambiamos de opinión. No queremos comprar nada.

Se quedó estática, con los collares en las manos, esperando a que Yura dijera algo, ya que él era el cliente que le había hecho el pedido en primer lugar.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no?

—Vámonos —lo sujeté de la mano e intenté llevármelo a rastras.

—Ey, espera. ¡Beka! ¡Suéltame!

Obedecí a regañadientes, pero no planeaba quedarme callado.

—Yuri, no tienes que darle nada a ese viejo pervertido —le reprendí con severidad—. No si te está obligando a hacerlo, ¡y encima extorsionándote!

La pobre mujer no sabía ni qué pensar de todo lo que estaba escuchando.

—Opino lo mismo —sacó su celular, y después de buscar el contacto de Viktor, me lo pasó—. Arréglate tú con él.

Se cruzó de brazos, esperando con total tranquilidad a que le llamara.

—Bien.

Estaba dispuesto a ponerlo en su lugar. No obstante, escuchar su saludo fue más que suficiente para sacarme de mis casillas:

"¿Aló, Koneko-chan?".

—¡NO ES TU GATITO, ES EL MÍO!

Nunca había odiado tanto escucharlo decir eso. De inmediato di un fuerte manotazo a la vitrina, y las piezas bajo el vidrio reforzado vibraron.

La dependienta acercó su mano temblorosa al botón de emergencia anti-robos, sólo por si acaso. Mientras que Yuri chocó contra la vitrina al echarse para atrás del susto.

Por un instante, el silencio fue sepulcral.

"…¿Otabek?".

—¡Ni te atrevas a poner tus sucias manos sobre mi novio! ¡No me importa si no tienes la decencia de respetar a tu prometido, pero si quieres algo con Yura tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver! ¡¿TE QUEDÓ CLARO?!

—D-Disculpe… —inició la señorita con un hilo de voz—. Le agradecería que no alzara tanto la voz… O tendré que llamar a seguridad.

Salí de la joyería sin necesidad de una segunda advertencia.

Por supuesto que me sentí culpable por perder los estribos de esa forma. No era mi intención causar molestias, y menos por culpa de ese asqueroso entrenador de quinta.

"Lo siento mucho, pero no tengo idea de qué hablas. Si te calmas un poco y me explicas qué es lo que pasa…".

—¡No te hagas el inocente! ¡Le pediste a Yuri unos collares con tu nombre y el suyo grabados en unos corazones! ¡¿Qué clase de regalo es ese?! ¡Y encima a cambio de que pueda entrar a tu tonta piscina! ¡Eso es extorsión! —esperé a que soltara cualquier pretexto, pero no dijo nada—. ¡Voy a demandarte por acoso, que lo sepas!

"Otabek. Escucha. Yo no sé nada de los corazones grabados que dices. Jamás he estado interesado en Yurio. Y tampoco sé qué fue lo que te dijo, pero yo lo único que le pedí hace poco es un obsequio para Yuuri, como disculpa por haberlo hecho llorar".

«Los nombres podrían referirse…». La luz de la lógica se asomaba a través de las tinieblas esparcidas por los celos, esclareciendo el panorama.

Aun estando en ruso, podía hacer referencia a su homólogo nipón.

«¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?», reflexioné, avergonzado de mí mismo.

"¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Yuri?".

—Nada. Lo entendí mal. Perdón por haberle gritado de esa forma. Me equivoqué —presioné el ícono rojo, finalizando la llamada.

Quise volver y disculparme con la señorita que nos atendió, pero apenas me giré, Yura me abrazó de la cintura.

—¿Ya terminaste de gritarle a Viktor, amor?

—No sé qué me pasó, lo malinterpreté todo. Creí que él quería… ya no importa —respiré profundo.

—Compré los collares de todas formas. No creo que pudieras convencerlo de que no es mi culpa que ese Katsudon sea un llorón sin remedio.

—Entraré a disculparme.

—La chica que estaba se escondió en el taller. De hecho me cobró una compañera suya y… —vi la cortina metálica cerrándose de golpe delante de nuestras narices—…dijo que ya iban a cerrar el negocio de todas formas.

* * *

Al día siguiente, el patinador japonés ya se encontraba en la residencia de Viktor desde las ocho de la mañana.

Hacía un clima particularmente fresco. El tenue murmullo del trinar de las aves provenía del árbol más alto en el espacioso jardín de la parte trasera. Y aún desde la entrada, se percibía el aroma de las flores y las hojas de eucalipto. Daba la sensación de adentrarse a un espacio paradisíaco y apartado de la concurrencia urbana.

—¡Yuuriiii~! —se lanzó a sus brazos para recibirlo en el portón.

—H-Hola —correspondió al abrazo, pero se sintió intimidado por la forma en que le acariciaba la cintura.

«Huele muy bien». No era una colonia para nada discreta, y aunque se tratara de un olor algo fuerte, era de esa clase de esencia que despierta un fuerte deseo, seduciendo los sentidos.

—Esa sonrisa tan bella merece un beso —deslizó sus dedos por el mentón de su prometido. Pero cuando se acercó a besarlo, éste se apartó bruscamente y se coló al interior de la casa, corriendo escaleras arriba.

—¡Yuuri no huyas, dame amor!

El pelinegro entró a la primera habitación que encontró, y empujó la puerta para cerrarla y ponerle seguro.

«Tengo que calmar esto». Había un serio problema dentro de sus pantalones. No podía concebir que algo así sucediera en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. «Y además estoy en su casa. ¡Qué nervios!».

—Buenos días.

Antes de reconocer la voz, soltó un gritito agudo que de haber sido escuchado por su homólogo ruso, le habría servido para burlarse de él toda la semana.

—Otabek. H-Hola.

Ya no vestía el pijama, aunque se hallaba cómodamente en su cama, tomando el desayuno en bandeja.

—No sabía que ésta era tu habitación —se quedó mirando alrededor, asombrado de lo amplia que era—. Perdón por entrar así.

—Descuida, pero si planeabas huir de Viktor… —ni siquiera terminó la frase, cuando el ojiazul apareció en el balcón, al otro lado de la pieza.

Yuuri no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, sólo sintió el peso de su entrenador arrojándolo contra la cama y sometiéndolo a un ataque masivo de besos.

—¡Viktor! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Actúas como si no me hubieras visto en años! ¡Ya quítate! —por más que lo empujó no consiguió quitárselo de encima.

El kazajo carraspeó para indicar que todavía estaba presente.

—¿Podrían seguir con eso en otra parte?

Voltearon a verlo al mismo tiempo, luciendo de una manera bastante peculiar: La mejilla de Viktor estaba pegada al rostro de un pálido Yuuri, cuya frente se encontraba llena de gotitas de sudor, al ser neutralizado por las piernas del dominante. El peliplateado incluso tenía las manos bajo su ropa, acariciando su abdomen.

—Sí, será mejor que nos vayamos —se bajó de la cama y tomó la mano de su pareja—. No querrás verlo enojado. Se transforma en un ser despiadado. Da mucho miedo.

—¿Eh?

Lo decía por la nada agradable conversación telefónica del día anterior de la que Yuuri no estaba enterado. El kazajo no dijo nada, aunque los miró por el rabillo del ojo mientras terminaba su desayuno.

Viktor no tardó en cruzar por el balcón, y allí, su invitado descubrió que conectaba con la habitación de al lado. «Vaya, tienen un solo balcón con entrada doble».

—¿Qué quisiste decir con que se transforma en un ser despiadado? ¿En serio lo has visto molesto?

«Sé que es muy serio y reservado, pero no puedo imaginármelo siendo violento, ni nada parecido», pensó.

—Ayer descubrí que puede transformare en un monstruo sediento de sangre si se pone celoso.

—¿Celoso? —enarcó una ceja—. ¿De qué estás hablando?

—No importa, ya te darás cuenta —se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas. Y luego de guiñarle el ojo, declaró con una voz suave y seductora—: No sé si lo notaste, pero estamos solos. Podríamos portarnos mal un par de horas, hasta que lleguen los demás.

«Estamos solos».

Tenía frente a sí al ángel ruso más sensual sobre la faz de la Tierra. El sueño de muchas chicas, y también de muchos chicos, materializándose sólo para él.

Daba igual si su admiración inicial había sido desplazada por un choque de realidad en el que conoció el lado más humano e imperfecto de Viktor, se había enamorado de sus cualidades, pero también de sus defectos.

«Significas tanto para mí».

Desvió la mirada cuando el ojiazul se abrió la camisa, pasando su mano en un ademán que delineaba su llamativo abdomen.

—Yuuri, acércate… —murmuró suplicante—. Vamos, aprovecha que me tienes. Sabes que no me entregaría a nadie más.

La temperatura corporal del pelinegro se había elevado como nunca. Sintió un nudo en la garganta, y no sólo su cara, incluso sus brazos habían enrojecido, lo notó mientras hacía lo posible por controlar el "pequeño problema" que le atormentaba.

«Ya debió notarlo». Antes de poder responder algo coherente, tartamudeó varias sílabas en una frase ininteligible.

—¿Tratas de decirme que no me contenga y te haga mío aquí y ahora?

«¡¿Cómo puede ser tan directo?!».

"Descarado" habría sido una mejor palabra. Pero lo cierto es que Yuuri no era capaz de tomar la iniciativa, así que el sexy ruso se encargó de tomarlo por la cintura para recostarlo en la cama.

— ¿Me amas?

El patinador tragó saliva. Y dado que no hizo nada por impedirlo, su prometido selló sus labios con un beso. Con movimientos pausados, unió sus bocas en un roce cálido.

—¿Te gusta?

Yuuri no lo empujó. Por el contrario, le abrazó del cuello.

—¿Sigo? ¿O quieres que me detenga? —había colocado su mano sobre el pantalón del chico, dispuesto a desabrochárselo.

—Bésame más… —apartó su mano, dejándole claro que sólo aceptaría el beso.

Viktor sonrió. Y entrelazó sus dedos en el cabello de su amado para besarlo sin interrupciones. Ninguno de los dos usó la lengua, pero no hacía falta. El sabor se intensificaba a medida que sus labios entraban en contacto.

Yuuri fue el primero en morder el labio inferior del ruso.

—Nhh... —emitió un breve quejido, y su novio se detuvo.

—P-Perdón, ¿te lastimé? —pasó la yema de sus dedos por los labios de Viktor.

—No. Se sintió muy bien.

—¿Seguro?

Tomó su rostro, y musitó:

—Hazlo de nuevo.

«No deberíamos seguir. Apuesto a que los demás llegarán antes de que Viktor quiera soltarme. Y si sigo besándolo, mi "problema" va a ser imposible de solucionar».

—¿A-Antes podríamos comer algo? No he desayunado.

—¿En serio? ¿No has desayunado?

—No.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? —sin previo aviso, lo alzó en brazos y besó su frente—. Te llevaré a la cocina ahora mismo.

Y así lo hizo. No obstante, después de servirle se le quedó viendo fijamente, casi sin parpadear.

—Quién fuera esa cuchara.

Yuuri casi escupe la crema de champiñones.

—Viktor, déjame comer tranquilo —se cubrió el rostro con el antebrazo, y dejó la cuchara a un lado para sorber directo del plato.

—Lo siento, es que eres hermoso hasta cuando comes.

«Demasiados besos por hoy, definitivamente».

—Por cierto, ayer estuviste todo el día con Phichit.

—A-Ajá…

«¡¿Por qué lo menciona justo ahora?!».

—Cuéntame qué hicieron. ¿Se divirtieron? ¿A qué lugares fueron? —de pronto su sonrisa adquirió un lustre afilado.

—Lo normal —comió mucho más rápido que al inicio, sintiéndose vilmente interrogado.

—Yuuuriii~ —alargó las sílabas como un niño caprichoso y exigente—. Podrías ser más específico, sabes.

Al pelinegro le costó trabajo deglutir todo lo que había juntado en su boca, pero al cabo de un rato, enunció:

—Tú no me has contado lo que sucedió en _Moonlight_.

—Ah, es verdad. Sólo aclaré lo de la foto.

—"Una" de las fotos —enfatizó.

—Vale, pero no imagines que estuve coqueteando con ese grupo de chicas.

Yuuri sacó su móvil y, con los palillos de su tazón de arroz, señaló los puntos críticos de la foto más comprometedora.

—Esas manos no duraron ni un segundo encima de mí.

—Tu cara está toda roja, no lo niegues.

—¡Por culpa del vodka! Y en todo caso, ¿por qué tienes esas fotos? Recuerdo haberle dicho a Yurio que las eliminara de Instagram.

—Las descargué.

—Deberías borrarlas, se ven horribles.

—Sí, yo también pienso eso.

—Tal vez no haya pruebas, pero les enseñé esta preciosidad —besó su reluciente anillo de compromiso.

—¿Y cómo sé que no hiciste algo indebido?

—Fácil. Porque te amo.

—Pero tomaste alcohol —insistió.

—Estoy seguro de que Yurio le pidió al sujeto de la barra que ya no me sirviera más. Cualquiera con un buen paladar, se habría dado cuenta de que esos últimos tragos insípidos estaban rebajados.

—¿Por qué haría eso?

—Supongo que ya quería irse, y recordó que yo era el adulto responsable con auto y permiso para conducir.

—Y respecto a Yurio… Se quedó a dormir aquí.

—¿Todavía dudas que no pasara nada entre nosotros?

—No es eso —respiró profundo y dio un sorbo a su vaso de leche—. Bueno, un poco. Sólo quiero saber qué pasó.

El peliplateado acarició su mano, y le dedicó una mirada traviesa y sensual.

—Hicimos cosas de adultos…

Katsuki frunció el entrecejo, a la vez que un escalofrío mortificante recorrió su espalda.

—Obvio no. Sólo dormimos.

—Con la energía que tienes, sí claro.

—De acuerdo, admito que llegando abrí una botella de mi reserva especial —y acotó—: Pero no la compartí con Yurio, bebí yo solo en mi cuarto.

—Algo me dice que saliste al balcón para ir a molestar a Yurio —asumió que el rubio se había quedado donde actualmente se hospeda el patinador kazajo.

—Pues sí, adivinaste —confirmó cínicamente.

Katsuki rodó los ojos y apretó los labios para no expresar sus pensamientos en voz alta: «Y con lo cariñoso que eres cuando bebes».

—Sí. No fue sencillo conciliar el sueño.

—¿Este es el momento en el que me confiesas algo que no quiero saber?

Viktor se rio, y levantó la mano en un gesto solemne.

—Confieso, que le estuve hablando de ti toda la noche. Pero tuve que sujetarlo para que no me aventara cosas. Lo primero que salió volando por encima de mi cabeza fue una lámpara de noche. Se estrelló en un árbol del jardín y se hizo pedazos —rascó su mejilla, pensativo—. Me gustaba mucho esa lámpara… ¡Casi lo olvido! Quiero mostrarte algo.

Llevó a su prometido de vuelta a la habitación, y sin más preámbulos, abrió las puertas del armario de par en par.

—¡Miraaa~! ¡¿Verdad que son hermosos?!

Dejó a Yuuri con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos. Todo el espacio estaba repleto de almohadas y cojines con su foto impresa.

«¿Son los duplicados que encargó?».

Recordaba perfectamente lo que Katia le había dicho. Y acababa de comprobar con sus propios ojos que el pedido había llegado sano y salvo a su destino.

—Ayúdame a pasarlos a la cama, ¿sí?

—Dudo que tengas espacio para dormir si los pones sobre la cama.

—Eso no es ningún problema. Dormiré encima, abrazándolos. De todas formas, si los dejara en el armario tendría que seguir yendo a la habitación de Otabek por mi ropa. Y no es práctico.

—¿Tu ropa está en su habitación?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué no la pones en cajas aquí mismo?

—¿Y dejar que se llene de arrugas? —negó con la cabeza—. Tengo que lucir presentable en nuestras citas secretas, ¿no crees?

«¿No deberías priorizar compromisos de índole profesional, eventos, o asuntos de negocios?».

—Viktor, a mí me da igual cómo luzca tu ropa cuando salimos.

Sujetó sus manos y las llenó de besitos.

—Sé que me amas sin importar lo que lleve puesto, pero no es razón para andar de harapiento impresentable por la calle.

—Lo que no entiendo es para qué quieres todas estas almohadas, si me tienes a mí —había salido de su boca sin pensarlo, y casi se muerde la lengua al terminar la frase.

—Mi amado Yuuri… —sus labios se toparon con las firmes manos del pelinegro, evitando el beso que estuvo a punto de darle—. Quisiera dormir contigo, abrazándote sólo a ti. Pero ya que debemos esperar hasta que termine la competencia, necesito esta belleza a mi lado.

Restregó su mejilla en uno de los _dakimakura_.

—¡Ya! No hagas eso enfrente de mí. Es muy raro.

—Pero si sólo es tu imagen —hizo un puchero—. Hasta podría besarlo.

«Suficiente. No quiero ser testigo de esto».

Salió al balcón, con la esperanza de que el aire fresco aliviara su alma seriamente perturbada. Y claro que Viktor lo siguió.

—Esa es…

—Ah, sí. Es la razón de que Yurio quiera venirse a vivir aquí.

—¡Es enorme!

Desde allí se podía apreciar la tan aclamada alberca en todo su esplendor

—¿Te gusta? Es un pequeño lujo que pude permitirme.

«Con razón Yurio quería quedarse aquí en lugar del departamento. Aunque esté muy lejos del centro deportivo, estoy seguro de que valdría la pena».

—Pensé que la habías visto cuando salimos del otro cuarto.

—No me di cuenta.

—Lógicamente. Toda tu atención estaba centrada sólo en mí —sonrió, y le acarició los labios con el dedo índice.

Yuuri ni siquiera encontró las palabras adecuadas para negar su afirmación.

—Si te fijas —prosiguió Viktor—, tiene un recubrimiento de plástico transparente. Suelo usarlo para que el agua conserve el calor y no se ensucie.

—Mmh… De lejos apenas se distingue. Pero, tendríamos que quitarlo de una vez, ¿no?

—Cuando vengan los demás. Será más sencillo enrollarlo entre todos.

—Ya casi es hora.

Fue como si esa sentencia encendiera la flama de la lujuria en el ojiazul.

—¡Tenemos tiempo! —lo llevó hasta la cama, y de un leve empujón, consiguió hacer que cayera de espaldas sobre el montón de almohadas y cojines.

— ¡E-Espera! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! ¡Viktor!

Se había colocado encima, y lo había sujetado de las muñecas para besarlo. Antes de darse cuenta, ya había iniciado una serie de toqueteos subidos de tono en sus brazos, abdomen, y posteriormente en las piernas.

—Ahh… Detente —lo empujó de los hombros, aunque perdió fuerza al sentir los labios de su prometido recorriendo su cuello.

—No quiero parar —su boca insaciable siguió con toquecitos suaves y continuos en los labios de Yuuri, en un roce tan sutil como el de dos algodones húmedos.

«Son tan dulces y tersos».

—P-Para… Nhh —las oleadas de calor le descontrolaban hasta un punto tal, que su respiración se estaba convirtiendo en vergonzosos suspiros de placer—. Aahh… Viktor… mhhh, ¡ya!

Se dio la vuelta y hundió su cara entre dos cojines, sujetándolos con fuerza.

—¡Tan hermoso! —exclamó el mayor.

Y en ese instante, el chico nipón sintió cómo restregaba su rostro en esa parte suya tan íntima.

—Es muy suave pero a la vez grande y firme, mucho mejor que las almohadas —la pobre víctima mordió uno de los cojines, y ni así consiguió evitar que su cuerpo reaccionara ante semejante acoso—. Ahh~ Yuuri, me encantas.

Inesperadamente, el sonido de una alarma irrumpió en la atmósfera.

Katsuki se quedó muy quieto, confundido por la inusitada intervención. Y el ojiazul se incorporó inmediatamente.

—¿Tan rápido pasó el tiempo? —suspiró cabizbajo, y apagó la alarma.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Yuuri alzó el rostro, pero no se levantó de la cama hasta que Viktor cerró la puerta que daba al balcón, y lo encaró de frente, con un semblante casi melancólico.

«No entiendo qué está pasando».

—Tienes razón, los demás están por llegar, así que necesito saber si estás de acuerdo con lo que pasará a partir de hoy.

—…

—Planeé esta reunión como fiesta de bienvenida —su sonrisa no era la misma de siempre, y sus ojos parecían un poco tristes—, pero al mismo tiempo, pensé que sería la ocasión perfecta para dejar en claro que tú y yo terminamos.

—Hablas de… fingir, ¿no? Fingir que ya no somos nada.

—Así es. Sólo fingir. Pero esta vez en serio.

—Phichit ya lo sabe. ¿No hay problema con eso, verdad?

—Será tu decisión si quieres que lo sepa después de hoy. Pero tienes que entender una cosa.

Se acercó y acarició su cabello. Podía ver cierto temor en sus ojos, mas Yuuri prefirió no decir nada hasta que Viktor planteara su argumento.

—En la semana que se llevará a cabo la competencia, habrá decenas de paparazzi agobiándote día y noche, haciéndote preguntas sobre nuestra relación, y las especulaciones se volverán un infierno en su punto clímax con la boda en puerta.

El chico asintió, aún en silencio.

—La única manera de evitarlo será tomándonos la ruptura muy en serio. Porque soy consciente de que he sido obvio, y todos dan por hecho que seguimos juntos.

—¿Aún nos veremos en secreto?

—Claro. Pero a partir de hoy no habrá más demostraciones de afecto en público, ni siquiera frente a amigos o conocidos. Nadie puede saberlo.

—Si nos descuidamos…

—Cualquier rumor podría ir directo a la prensa, y si está respaldado con fotografías, videos o testimonios, será imposible que te los quites de encima.

—No me gustaría mentirle a Phichit.

—No tienes que hacerlo, pero ¿en serio crees que pueda mantenerlo en secreto? ¿Ya olvidaste cómo anunció nuestro compromiso a los cuatro vientos con sólo ver las sortijas? ¿Y el sinfín de fotos que sube a redes sociales etiquetando a medio mundo? Y eso sin mencionar que, aún sin tener intención de empeorar las cosas, terminó confesándome que pasó algo la noche en que tú…

—¡Está bien! ¡Sí, ya entendí! —se tapó los oídos, y se puso rojo de vergüenza—. No puede saberlo ni siquiera él, o todo esto sería un desastre.

—También está la opción de descartar el plan y soportar a los medios.

—No. Nunca. Esperaré a que la competencia termine, y de los preparativos para la boda tendrás que encargarte tú solo. Yo me esconderé aquí hasta que tenga que dar la cara para pronunciar los votos en el altar.

—Ahh, mi Yuuri en un hermoso vestido blanco.

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo que un vestido? —hizo una mueca, y cruzó los brazos al frente en negación rotunda—. ¡Ni en sueños! Estás loco.

—Bueno, en un traje blanco. Eso lo decidiremos después. Aunque pienso que te verías muy bien llevando algo de encaje.

—¡Que no!

—Ah, y un último detalle —volvió a emplear un tono más serio—. Tendremos que deshacernos de las sortijas.

Tenía una caja fuerte oculta en un compartimento de su armario, así que ahí guardaron los anillos.

—Aquí estarán a salvo.

—Pero, ¿cuál será el "motivo" de nuestro rompimiento?

—Tu infidelidad.

—¿Qué? ¿Infiel yo? —cuestionó ofendido—. Nadie lo creería.

—Pero es verdad.

Yuuri suspiró, denotando un agobio abismal.

—Sigues refiriéndote a Phichit…

—Es el motivo perfecto. Y lo hará más creíble, porque en serio quiero llegar a la raíz de ese asunto.

—Si tú lo dices.

Viktor apoyó sus labios en la frente de Yuuri, abrazándole.

—En caso de que realmente quieras renunciar a esta especie de plan y prefieras enfrentarte a los medios durante la competencia, tienes que decírmelo.

—Eso no va a pasar.

—Yuuri… en verdad voy a esforzarme para no arruinarlo.

Había algo en su expresión que incomodaba al pelinegro. Sentía que su corazón se encogía en un doloroso vértigo, previo al descenso vertiginoso hacia algo que todavía no alcanzaba a ver con claridad.

—Además, creo que necesitamos una palabra clave para cuando surja algo de suma importancia y tengamos que hablar por privado.

—Vale, ¿quieres que yo elija la palabra?

El ruso asintió. Y aunque Yuuri quiso pensar en ello detenidamente, el timbre de la casa resonó fuerte y claro, anunciando la llegada de un invitado.

—N-No se me ocurre nada —empezó a ponerse muy nervioso, y dudaba si debía acompañar a Viktor, quedarse en el cuarto o ir a alguna otra parte—. ¿M-Me quedo? ¿Voy? ¿Me repites qué tengo que hacer a partir de ahora?

El patinador ruso le acarició el cabello y precisó:

—La palabra clave será " _Prego_ ".

Lo único que le dijo después de eso, fue que podrían mantenerse en contacto por mensajes, pero debía asegurarse de que nadie los leyera, ya fuera protegiéndolos con una contraseña o incluso borrándolos.

—¿Voy contigo?

No obtuvo respuesta.

El peliplateado se detuvo en el umbral apenas unos segundos, y abandonó la habitación, dejando la puerta entreabierta.


	10. CONFIDENTE

CAPÍTULO 10. CONFIDENTE

«Si tan sólo supiera qué tengo que hacer».

No es como si esperara un instructivo ni nada medianamente parecido, sólo que había muchas ideas encontradas en su cabeza. Le costaba aceptar el hecho de tener que mentir delante de todos. No tenía la capacidad de mostrar una doble cara a su antojo, y era altamente propenso a cometer un desliz.

«Voy a arruinarlo, estoy seguro».

Sabía de sobra que sus nulos dotes actorales traerían consigo un fracaso estrepitoso. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer sino encomendarse a su suerte, y cruzar los dedos para no cometer un error que lo echara todo a perder?

En todo caso, Viktor no le pidió nada en concreto. Así que lo más prudente pudiera ser, simplemente, asumir que su relación con el ojiazul había terminado para siempre.

Un gusto muy amargo recorrió su garganta.

Se planteó ir abajo, pero frenó sus pasos al inicio de las escaleras. «¿Qué se supone que le diga a la persona que acaba de llegar…? ¡Mierda! ¡Ya no pienses, sólo muévete!».

El invitado que se presentó primero, era Yurio. Puntual a la hora convenida, llevando una voluminosa mochila a sus espaldas.

—¿Qué tanto traes ahí, eh? —preguntó el peliplateado, picando el misterioso bulto con el dedo—. ¿Qué es?

—Sí, sí. Traigo el regalo, ¡ya deja de picarle!

De una bolsa lateral, extrajo una pequeña caja envuelta en papel metálico y se la entregó al chico nipón.

—Todo tuyo.

—¿No habías dicho que sería "enorme"? —recordó el adjetivo que Viktor había usado cuando le llamó desde el móvil del rubio.

—¡Es gigantesco, en sentido figurado! —apostilló, viendo de reojo al entrenador, pendiente del veredicto—. Además me costó un ojo de la cara. Hice un esfuerzo enorme por complacer tus empalagosos gustos.

Evidentemente mintió sobre el precio.

—Bueno… —abrió la caja, encontrándose con dos piezas de joyería de un plateado precioso y resplandeciente.

Quizás no fuera experto en cirílico, pero reconoció los nombres a primera vista. «¿Qué reacción esperas de mi parte, Viktor?». Volteó a verlo instintivamente; y el mayor tomó los collares, apenas rozando sus manos.

—Los guardaré.

—¿Cómo? —inquirió el ojiverde, confundido por la inexpresividad de su antagonista y el proceder del mayor—. ¿Eso qué significa?

Plisetsky sujetó el brazo de Viktor.

—Sé que a Yuuri le encantaría llevar este hermoso collar, y a mí también, pero necesitamos darnos un tiempo para aclarar nuestros sentimientos.

—¿Ehh?

—Debí mencionarlo antes —alzó la mano derecha para mostrarle que ya no llevaba el anillo de compromiso—, pero gracias por el obsequio de todas formas.

—Ay, por favor. Tú no terminarías al Katsudon ni aunque para ello tuvieras que renunciar al patinaje, déjate de tonterías, Viktor.

Mas tenía una réplica para eso:

—¿Y qué harías si el hombre que amas te engañara con su mejor amigo, y hasta la fecha no sabes nada más que el hecho, porque su amiguito prefiere mantenerlo en secreto? —cuestionó con una frustración tan marcada, que Yurio optó por no contradecirlo más.

E inmediatamente, Nikiforov se esfumó escaleras arriba para guardar los collares en su caja fuerte, junto a los anillos de compromiso.

—¿Lo engañaste con Phichit?

Yuuri lo acribilló con la mirada.

—¡Oye, yo que iba a saber! Con razón discutieron. ¿Y encima te perdonó una vez? Increíble. Yo te habría mandado al diablo en ese mismo instante.

—Fue porque estaba ebrio.

No quería resumirlo con esas palabras, pero tampoco tenía sentido explayarse, o sus respuestas lo llevarían a confesar que el rompimiento era una farsa. Aunque por otro lado, odiaba ser etiquetado como el exnovio sinvergüenza que le había sido infiel a su pobre y menospreciado prometido.

—Vaya excusa —enarcó una ceja—. De todas formas cumplí con el regalo.

—¿"Cumpliste"?

—Sí. Fue una condición de tu nov… quiero decir, exnovio, para dejarme nadar en su piscina.

«¿Hizo que Yurio comprara unos corazones de plata con nuestros nombres, para que me los diera justo este día? ¿Y con qué propósito?, ¿hacerme llorar y que la farsa sea perfecta?».

—Si te pregunta, dile que te fascinaron. Aunque ya se los llevó —bufó y cruzó los brazos—. Da igual, mientras cumpla con su parte.

«¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel, Viktor?».

Escuchó el timbre por segunda ocasión, y se adelantó a abrir, movido por el creciente impulso de tomar distancia con el peliplateado, antes de que esa pequeña herida en su interior se tornara realmente dolorosa.

—¡Katia!

—¡Hola, Yuuri! —lo abrazó emocionada.

—Pensé que llegarías hasta la noche.

—Sí, yo también, pero no iba a perderme la fiesta de bienvenida con todos ustedes —pasó hacia la sala de estar que Yuuri aún no había visto—. Y ya que el próximo fin de semana es cumpleaños de mi madre, prefiero volver para esa fecha y quedarme un poco más en Moscú. El próximo lunes pediré permiso para faltar a la universidad.

Se recostó en el sillón individual, e inspiró profundo. Había llegado agotada del viaje desde Moscú hasta el departamento en las afueras de San Petersburgo, y de allí a la residencia, situada al otro extremo de la ciudad.

—Me habría gustado presentarte a mi novio, pero tiene un proyecto pendiente para mañana.

«Todavía no estoy seguro de querer conocerlo». Quizás su miedo injustificado desaparecería una vez que lo viera en persona. Nunca está demás hacer nuevos amigos… Aun tratándose del novio de la chica que llegó a sentir algo muy especial por ti. «Pensándolo bien, no quiero conocerlo».

En otro orden de ideas, Yuuri sentía la necesidad de desahogarse con alguien, y no se le ocurría nadie mejor que Katia. Sin embargo, todavía debía pensar qué decirle y cómo. «O para qué». Sería muy infantil de su parte imaginar que ella podría ayudarle a resolver sus conflictos.

Y tampoco es que tuvieran mucho tiempo a solas para hablar.

Mientras Yurio la presentaba con Otabek, el chico nipón recibió un mensaje del ojiazul, algo corto, pero puntual:

 _Viktor: Prego. Collares. Quince antes_ _トレーニング_ _._

«Entrenamiento… ¿Quince antes? Supongo que se refiere a que nos veamos quine minutos antes del entrenamiento de mañana».

 _Yuuri: Ok._

Viktor le respondió con un corazón, y enseguida lo borró.

«Eres un tonto». No pudo evitar sonreír, aunque le intrigaba qué diría respecto a los collares.

Los últimos en llegar fueron Celestino y Phichit. Y extrañamente, éste último se empezó a llevar de maravilla con la nutrióloga. Recién se conocían y parecía que hubieran sigo amigos de la infancia. «Sí que hay química entre ellos dos».

—Pondré a descongelar la carne para dejarla ya sazonada en el refrigerador —anunció el entrenador ruso.

—Te ayudo —se ofreció Celestino y lo siguió a la cocina.

A Yuuri le tomó por sorpresa que, de buenas a primeras, el rubio se tomara la confianza de sentarse sobre las piernas de Otabek y lo abrazara del cuello.

Para asegurarse de no estarlo alucinando, trató de indagar en las expresiones de los demás. No obstante, Katia y Phichit se hallaban en su propio mundo, riéndose de algún comentario _random_.

«No los mires». Pero fue como si le hubiera dictado lo contrario a su cerebro, porque no dejaba de observar cada movimiento por el rabillo del ojo.

El kazajo sujetaba a Yurio de la cintura, y éste le acariciaba la pierna, apenas con la punta de los dedos, en un recorrido delicado y casi felino.

«¿Qué está pasando aquí?».

En el momento en que Plisetsky clavó sus dientes en el lóbulo, y empezó a lamer la piel de su oreja, provocando un suspiro en el contrario, Yuuri apartó la mirada y tragó saliva.

Se sintió sumamente incómodo, aunque de una forma que no sabría explicar. Tenía el corazón acelerado, y una gran cantidad de adrenalina corría por sus venas, alterando su respiración.

—¡Ah, Yuuri! —sentenció Phichit, pegándole un susto—. ¿Verdad que vimos un _Flash Mob_ a unas cuadras de la avenida principal?

—A-a-ah… sí.

—Estaban todos disfrazados de doctores y enfermeras, y cuando pensamos que se acercaban a un herido, descubrimos que habían planeado una rutina de baile enfrente de una tienda de instrumentos musicales. ¡Fue una pasada!

—¿No lo grabaron? —preguntó Katia.

—Sí. Y tomé varias fotos. Te paso mi Instagram de una vez, y mi número.

—Claro.

—Lo publiqué en la noche porque ayer que salí con Yuuri, me quedé sin datos.

El tiempo que se entretuvieron en ello, bastó para que el patinador japonés regresara su atención a los otros dos. Pero se arrepintió infinitamente de haber sucumbido a la curiosidad.

Plisetsky había alzado el mentón del kazajo, y unió sus labios en un beso. Probablemente no duró más de cinco segundos, pero Yuuri había visto con absoluta claridad cómo Otabek correspondía a la intromisión de su lengua, abriendo su boca, mientras le acariciaba la cintura.

Su cara se encendió al rojo vivo, cual hierro incandescente. Y esta vez sí que atrajo las miradas de Katia y Phichit.

—¿Yuuri? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó la chica.

—Estás ardiendo. —Y fue su amigo quien señaló dicha obviedad al tocar su frente—. ¿No tienes fiebre?

—No. Sólo tengo calor, voy a lavarme la cara —pero antes de salir del _living_ se detuvo a preguntar—: ¿Alguien sabe dónde hay un baño?

—Hay uno junto a las escaleras —dijo Katia, y lo acompañó para mostrarle—. Es ahí, del lado izquierdo. Pero antes de llegar a la habitación del fondo, a mano derecha.

—Gracias. —Al principio dudó, pero la sujetó del brazo. Y la chica aguardó, extrañada—. Ven. Por favor.

Luego de echar un vistazo por encima de su hombro, la llevó hasta a la habitación del fondo.

—¿Sabes si está vacía?

—No sé. Ahí nunca he entrado.

Lo comprobó jalando la manija. Y efectivamente, tenían el paso libre. Así que entraron a la pequeña pieza desprovista de muebles, y Yuuri se asomó por el resquicio antes de cerrar la puerta.

—Espero que no venga nadie —suspiró.

—…Si no se tratara de ti, ya habría empezado a gritar.

—Lo siento —se rascó la cabeza, e hizo un ademán japonés con una mano al frente a modo de disculpa—. Tengo que pedirte un consejo.

—Vale.

A continuación, no hizo ninguna pausa, con tal de evitar que Katia le hiciera demasiadas preguntas:

—Viktor y yo terminamos. No confía en mí porque pasó algo que no recuerdo en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Phichit, y como bebí, el punto es… ¿Crees que realmente tenga sentido darle tanta importancia a algo que ocurrió cuando yo no estaba en mis cinco sentidos, aún si Viktor alega que "si pasó es porque subconscientemente yo deseaba que así fuera", y alardea de conocerme mejor que nadie más para respaldar su teoría?

La chica frunció el ceño, pensativa.

—Entiendo. Pero no creo poder ayudarte.

Katsuki agachó la cabeza, un tanto decepcionado.

—Porque en parte debe tener razón.

—¡¿Qué?! —se tapó la boca, recordando que estaban escondiéndose de los demás—. Por supuesto que no la tiene.

—Entonces, ¿lo que pasó…?

—No quiero hablar de eso —sentenció tajante—. En verdad no quiero. Estoy harto. Y no tengo que darle explicaciones. Yo sé lo que siento por él. No sé por qué cree que lo cambiaría por Phichit. Es un bobo.

Se cruzó de brazos, y apretó los dientes, furioso. Aunque suavizó su semblante cuando la chica soltó una risita.

—¿De qué te ríes?

Pero le contestó con otra pregunta.

—¿Y Phichit qué opina al respecto?

—Lo dejó en el pasado. Nuestra amistad no cambió en lo absoluto. ¡Te digo que Viktor está loco!

—¡Shhh! Nos van a oír.

—Cierto. Es que… Aaagghh si tan solo pudiera…

—Tengo algo en mente —lo interrumpió, para decirle en voz baja lo siguiente—: Lo mejor es que esperes a que las cosas se aclaren por sí solas. Pero si es una inseguridad suya muy arraigada, no dudo que siempre te hará una escena de celos a la mínima sospecha. Deberías probar celándolo a propósito.

Antes de decirle que le parecía una mala idea y no estaba dispuesto a traicionar su confianza así, Katia aclaró:

—Ahora que rompió contigo puedes hacerlo, precisamente porque ya no son pareja. Lo importante es analizar su reacción. Si se pone como un loco irracional, menos mal que rompieron a tiempo.

—U-Un momento… Yo no quiero ponerlo a prueba. Lo amo. Y sé que sus celos no arruinarían nuestra relación, no a ese grado.

«Acabo de cometer un error. Podría interpretar que seguimos juntos. Mierda, mierda, mierda».

—¿Cómo que "a ese grado"?

—Me refiero —se apresuró en explicar—, a que tranquilamente sugirió que debíamos darnos un tiempo. Nunca me ha agredido, ni me ha hecho una escena de celos… No pasó nada grave.

—Ah, entiendo. Tal vez sí te preocupas por nada. Sólo dale tiempo.

—Puede ser. No estoy seguro.

Casi se le sale el corazón cuando escuchó que tocaban la puerta.

* * *

«¡¿Cómo pude omitir algo tan importante?!», se reprendió mentalmente al llegar a su habitación.

Observó detenidamente las dos piezas de corazón, y sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa. Acto seguido, los metió en su caja para acomodarlos junto a los anillos.

«Ansío colocar en tu cuello el collar con mi nombre. Pero deseo mil veces más volver a colocar la sortija en tu dedo, mi amado Yuuri».

Si bien era cierto que él no pidió explícitamente esos collares, sino un obsequio de libre elección, había sido culpa suya no prever que Yurio los entregaría justo el día de su rompimiento.

«De tantas opciones disponibles, se te ocurre algo como esto».

Algo que simbolizara su amistad con el chico nipón habría sido más adecuado. Pero claro, estaba pensando en quedar bien con su entrenador-dueño-de-la-piscina, y qué mejor que un romántico regalo de pareja para lucirse con creces.

Viktor dio un par de golpecitos en su frente con el celular.

«Tengo que explicárselo a Yuuri, o pensará que soy un desalmado».

Otabek se lo había hecho saber anticipadamente, pero no iba a pedirles que pensaran en otra cosa a última hora. No sólo por educación sino porque realmente quería tener en sus manos esos collares. Eran hermosos, no podía negarlo. Además, el día anterior aún no había hablado con Yuuri, y no habría podido adivinar si estaría de acuerdo con el dichoso plan u optaría por descartarlo.

«Si el timbre no nos hubiera interrumpido tan pronto… ¿A quién engaño? Debí controlarme. Yuuri, tus besos me hicieron perder la cabeza».

Lo menos que podía hacer, era hablarlo con su prometido por privado, así que le envió un mensaje anteponiendo la palabra clave.

«Listo. Ahora, a recibir a mis invitados y ocuparme de los últimos detalles».

Lo que el pentacampeón ruso había preparado para esa tarde, era una auténtica fiesta de bienvenida con parrillada y postres para todos. Sólo hacía falta poner manos a la obra para picar el puerro, cebolla, pimientos y combinar todo con las especias que llevaba Celestino desde Tailandia. Aunado a que su ayuda le facilitaría tener todo en orden y sin prisas.

«Fue una buena idea dejar los postres listos desde anoche. Mhh… imagino que Yurio no querrá esperar hasta después de la parrillada. Le diré que ya puede meterse a nadar».

Se asomó al _living_ , pero en cuanto vio que el pelinegro no estaba en ninguna parte, preguntó por él.

—Fue al baño —contestó Phichit, y el rubio agregó:

—Con Katia.

—¿Cómo dices?

La sonrisa del patinador más joven se curvó en un gesto malicioso, mientras juntaba su mejilla a la de Otabek, aun abrazándole del cuello.

—Lo que oíste. Yo vi que la agarró de la mano y se la llevó al baño. No sé para qué.

—Ya veo —aclaró su garganta, guardando la compostura—. Cuando vuelvan, ¿le dicen a Yuuri que vaya a la cocina a ayudarle a Celestino con lo que haga falta?

—Iré yo —se apuntó Phichit.

—Gracias.

En realidad no tenía pensado pedírselo a su prometido, pero fue lo único que se le ocurrió para disimular el haber preguntado por él en primer lugar.

«Espero que no le esté contando que la ruptura es fingida. ¿Sería capaz…? Iré a cerciorarme».

Avanzó hasta plantarse frente a la puerta del baño.

Tampoco se detuvo a considerar si debía tocar antes, y aunque creyó que tendría seguro, consiguió abrir sin más. «No hay nadie». Sin embargo, no tardó en escuchar unos murmullos provenientes de la habitación adyacente, y se acercó lo suficiente para entender de qué iban tales cuchicheos.

—¡Te digo que Viktor está loco!

—¡Shhh! Nos van a oír.

—Cierto. Es que… Aaagghh si tan solo pudiera…

—Tengo algo en mente.

Por más que pegó la oreja a la puerta, no logró averiguar qué tanto le decía Katia. Así que se apartó y caminó de regreso a la cocina. No obstante, la incertidumbre fue mucho más fuerte, e intentó captar alguna frase de nueva cuenta.

—Ahora que rompió contigo puedes hacerlo, precisamente porque ya no son pareja.

«¡¿Hacer qué?!». Estaba impaciente por entrar y preguntarles qué demonios estaban tramando, y sobre todo por qué tenían que esconderse de todo el mundo.

«Como si irrumpiendo en la habitación fueran a decírmelo… ¡¿Y por qué estoy haciendo esto?! Yo debería estar con Celestino sazonando la carne».

Volvió sobre sus pasos. Pero se retractó por enésima vez, y en esta ocasión, sí tocó la puerta con los nudillos.

—Ho… la —fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de que Yuuri, quien le abrió unos segundos, volviera a cerrar la puerta de golpe.

—Es Viktor —avisó del otro lado.

—¿Y por qué le cerraste la puerta?

Abrió de nuevo, pero esta vez se llevó a la chica de la mano hasta la sala, y en ningún momento confrontó la mirada del peliplateado.

«¿Con qué sí, eh? ¿Ahora vas a ignorarme? Pues bien, no me molesta. Así nuestra ruptura será más realista».

—¿Estás llorando?

—¡Yurio! ¡No aparezcas de la nada, ¿quieres?! —se limpió el lagrimal—. Y no. Me entró una basura en el ojo.

Su móvil vibró, pero definitivamente no iba a revisarlo enfrente del rubio.

—Puedes meterte a la piscina cuando quieras, no tienes que esperar hasta después de la comida. Sólo dile a los demás que te ayud... —se fue sin que terminara la oración—. Qué desesperado.

Rodó los ojos y, aprovechando que ya no estaba, se metió a la habitación vacía para leer el mensaje.

 _Yuuri: Prego. Confidente. Misma hora._

«¡¿Sí se lo dijo?! Pero acordamos que nadie más lo sabría».

 _Viktor: No quedamos en eso._

 _Yuuri: ?_

 _Viktor: Nos vemos en mi habitación._

 _Yuuri: Iré a la piscina._

—Necesitamos hablarlo primero, Yuuri —mordió su pulgar, indeciso. Pero aunque se planteó llamarle, Phichit se había adelantado.

"Celestino me dijo que te llamara. Ya terminamos. ¿Vendrás a la cocina? ¿Estás arriba?".

—Voy para allá.

 _Viktor: Borraré la conversación. Te amo._

Aguardó unos segundos, puesto que lo vio en línea y marcaba que leyó su mensaje. Pero no escribió nada más. «Habías dicho que repetirías cuánto me amas todos los días, un millón de veces, hasta hartarme…».


	11. SECRETOS Y MENTIRAS

CAPÍTULO 11. SECRETOS Y MENTIRAS

Katsuki había visto correr a Yurio, raudo como una ráfaga de viento hacia la puerta que daba al jardín de la residencia.

«¿Sabrá que la piscina tiene plástico?».

Pasó junto a la cocina, y luego de informar que el rubio se lanzaría encima del plástico, corrió tras él con el celular en mano, listo para grabarlo.

Lo alcanzó sólo porque éste se entretuvo quitándose la ropa. Y como ya llevaba el traje de baño debajo, no demoró en tomar vuelo y lanzarse encima del firme lienzo de material sintético.

«Confirmado. No lo sabía».

—¡Auuch! —el material se pandeó ligeramente, pero no cedió, pues se hallaba bien sujeto con unos ganchillos—. ¡¿Por qué tiene plástico?! ¡Viktor!

Con la cara sumida, dio un puñetazo al estorboso aislante.

Después se giró, quedando bocarriba con brazos y piernas extendidos, mirando al cielo con férrea indignación.

—Llegué lo más rápido que pude —declaró Phichit, acercándose a ver el video completo en el celular su amigo.

Apenas y podían aguantarse la risa.

—Qué buen ángulo. ¿Y etiquetaste a las Yuri Angels? —preguntó el tailandés, susurrando en su oído.

—Sí, en Facebook. Ya tiene cinco "me asombra" y dos "me entristece"… Un "me divierte".

—Es el mío.

Katsuki hizo lo mismo; para luego acercarse muy despacio y con extremada cautela a la orilla de la alberca, hasta ponerse en cuclillas.

— Será mejor que empieces a correr, ¡porque te haré Борщ!

Phichit filmó la persecución por todo lo largo y ancho del jardín. En más de una ocasión pasaron frente a la ventana que daba a la cocina, así que los mayores ya los habrían visto seguro.

En una extraña maniobra, Yurio colisionó contra el pelinegro en el aire y, abrazándolo de la cintura, fueron a parar a un arbusto espinoso. Por suerte para el rubio, amortiguó la caída con el cuerpo del contrario. Al apartarse lo único que se espinó fue la pantorrilla. A diferencia de Yuuri, que se había espinado la espalda, brazos y piernas.

—¿Estás bien? —Phichit le ofreció la mano, ayudándolo a levantarse.

—Eso creo.

—Tienes gotitas de sangre en todas partes, pero no se ve ninguna herida grave —lo revisó de pies a cabeza, alzando sus brazos y tanteando su torso bajo la ropa.

—Siento como si me hubiera acostado en una cama de clavos —había puesto una carita compungida que inspiraba ternura.

—Son espinas muy gruesas. Sí que debió doler. Pero no creo que tengas muchas encajadas. La mayoría debió quedarse en el arbusto. —Ya que eran fáciles de encontrar por el tamaño, retiró si acaso una decena, sin problemas—. Me dices si sientes alguna más.

—Parece que no. Pero tendré que ducharme.

—Cierto. Le diré a Viktor.

—¡No! Espera —sujetó sus manos antes de que se le ocurriera llamarlo—. Dile que me ensucié en la tierra y necesito ducharme por eso. No por las espinas.

—…Vale —no entendía muy bien por qué querría que mintiera en algo como eso, pero le hizo caso. Y mientras Katsuki se ensuciaba a propósito con algo de tierra, el entrenador le dijo que los vería subiendo las escaleras.

—Listo.

—Gracias.

—Ahora estás lleno de tierra, y se supone que te bañarás para que las heridas no se infecten.

—No quiero que Viktor sepa que me lastimé.

—¿Por qué?

«Se preocuparía».

—Porque no —lo empujó de la espalda para hacerlo andar—. Ya, no preguntes. Vamos adentro.

Cuando llegaron, Otabek iba bajando las escaleras, vistiendo unas bermudas y una playera blanca. Aunque pasó de largo, pues iría con Plisetsky.

—¿Cómo fue que te llenaste de tierra si ibas a las piscina? —preguntó Viktor.

—Yurio.

—Eso lo explica todo. Por cierto —esta vez se dirigió al moreno—, es extraño que cada vez que necesites algo me llames por teléfono. ¿No te parece?

—Es práctico.

El peliplateado suspiró con un gesto de disgusto. «No te da pereza ir con Yuuri a todas partes, pero sí venir a decirme las cosas en persona».

—Otabek me dijo que no hay problema en que uses su ducha —le prestó una toalla, y abrió la puerta correspondiente.

—¿En su cuarto? ¿No hay una en el piso de abajo?

—Nop. Sólo en las habitaciones. De hecho la mía incluso tiene una bañera. Abajo sólo hay un retrete.

—Ah, no lo sabía. Bueno, gracias.

Phichit entró con él, y en cuanto Viktor se fue, cerraron la puerta.

—Wooow ¡qué linda habitación! Es muy espaciosa. Y además tiene buena iluminación… ¡Ohhh, desde el balcón se puede ver la piscina! ¡Qué guay!

—Sí, Otabek es más afortunado de lo que pensé. Entraré a ducharme ya, siento la piel muy irritada.

—Aquí te espero. Mhh, oye, ¿no habías ido al baño de abajo hace rato? ¿Cómo es que no viste si había o no una ducha?

—No entré. Me metí en otra habitación.

—Yurio dijo que llevaste a Katia contigo. ¿Se encerraron en ese otro cuarto?

«¿Por qué ese Punk Ruso no puede ocuparse de sus propios asuntos?».

—Sí.

Los ojos del tailandés reflejaron una curiosidad abismal, pero el japonés se metió en el baño y cerró la puerta con seguro.

—¡Tendrás que contarme cuando salgas! —anunció desde afuera.

«Ahh… ¿por qué a mí?».

* * *

—Tardaste mucho. Y ni siquiera llevas puesto un traje de baño —se quejó el rubio, profundamente decepcionado.

—Sí lo llevo, debajo de la ropa —cubrió sus ojos de los intensos rayos del sol, apenas soportando el calor que hacía—. ¿No hubiera sido mejor que esperaras hasta después de la comida?

—Tal vez. En un par de horas se meterá el sol, supongo —se tendió de espaldas para flotar sobre el agua en un nado suave.

—Con mayor razón —dio un resoplido, y tomó asiento bajo la sombra de un árbol, colocándose unos lentes de sol que llevaba en el bolsillo.

—Dos horas son dos horas, y sólo hoy podré estar aquí. Así que voy a aprovechar hasta el último segundo.

—Espero te hayas puesto bloqueador.

Yuri sacudió la cabeza en negativa y metió la boca bajo el agua. Al soplar se formaron un montón de burbujas.

—Lo traeré de inmediato.

«Si no se protege, su delicada piel de porcelana sufrirá graves quemaduras».

No dijo nada al ver a Phichit sentado en su cama, pues sabía que Yuuri estaría en la ducha. Aunque no estaba muy seguro si le parecía o no raro que se quedara allí esperándolo.

Igual había dejado el bloqueador a la mano.

—Otabek, todas las Yuri Angels llenaron mi bandeja de entrada con la misma petición. Quieren una foto de ustedes en traje de baño.

Convenientemente, el sonido del agua se mantenía constante, y quizás sus voces no se escucharan dentro.

—Denegado. Yura me dijo que declinara esa petición sin importar lo insistentes que se pusieran.

—Me parece razonable.

—¿Saben que estamos aquí?

— En la residencia Nikiforov, no. Publiqué que irían a un balneario.

«Deben pensar en Phichit como nuestro fotógrafo oficial. Me pregunto si le darán algo a cambio».

—¿Y en cuanto a la parrillada…?

—No ha cambiado de opinión. Pero le deberás una orden entera de _Pirozhki_ por eso.

El sonido relajante del agua se desvaneció.

—Bien. No hay problema. Un placer negociar con ustedes.

Su interlocutor se retiró de la habitación, y casi al instante se asomó el pelinegro, llevando una toalla en la cintura.

—¿Hablabas con Otabek?

—Sip, hacíamos un trato.

Le explicó el acuerdo al que llegaron la noche anterior. El tailandés tendría permiso de publicar fotos suyas en redes sociales, a cambio de lo que fuera que Yurio solicitara. Y además, él definiría en qué momento y cuántas fotos podía tomar por evento _._

—Ahora que son pareja, sus fans están más al pendiente que nunca.

—Espera… ¿dijiste "pareja"?

—¿No lo sabías?

—¡¿Desde cuándo?!

—Ayer. Pero si tú vives con Yurio. ¿No te lo dijo?

—Qué va. Y, ¿cómo es que te enteraste antes que yo?

—Me fijé llegando a la casa de huéspedes, en la noche, cuando subí los archivos. Y me habría enterado estando contigo, de no ser porque me quedé sin datos. Siempre tengo las notificaciones activadas.

—Pudiste habérmelo dicho esta mañana.

—Lo pensé, pero… intuí que tenías cosas más importantes en las que pensar —señaló su propia mano, haciendo referencia al anillo que no estaba en la suya.

Yuuri volteó a ver su dedo, libre de la sortija de compromiso, y apretó el puño, volviendo a sentir esa sensación desagradable que creyó haber superado.

—¿Tiene mucho que lo notaste?

—Desde que llegué. Sólo que no quise hacer ningún comentario. Como me dijiste que debían ocultarlo…

—…Nos daremos un tiempo —le interrumpió.

Esa afirmación lo tomó desprevenido.

—¿No iban a aparentar?

El pelinegro negó con la cabeza.

—No confía en mí.

«Y estoy diciendo la verdad, porque no ha dejado de echármelo en cara».

A su mente volvió la imagen de los collares, y el coraje que lo embargó al recordar la frialdad con la que Viktor estaba dispuesto a tratarle. Por ello, sí que se sentía genuinamente ofendido.

—Sabes que siempre estaré a tu lado, sin importar lo que pase —se acercó a abrazarlo; y Yuuri correspondió, recargando su mentón en el hombro de su amigo.

—Tengo frío.

—Deberías vestirte.

—Sí, eso haré.

Regresó al cuarto de baño donde había dejado sus cosas. Y ya que se vistió, volvió para contarle lo que había hablado con Katia, sin omisiones.

—Vaya… Emh, tengo algunas preguntas.

—Adelante —soltó en una exhalación casi tortuosa.

—No te quiero incomodar.

«¿Qué te costaba sólo empezar a preguntar? Ahora tengo miedo».

—Descuida.

Phichit notó que le tembló la voz.

—No sé si quieras saber lo que pasó, ya sabes, en mi cumpleaños. Te lo contaría si ayuda a solucionar las cosas, pero como me pediste que lo hiciera hasta después de la boda.

—¿Qué? ¿Yo te pedí eso?

—Sí. Me hiciste jurar que no lo revelaría antes. Al menos lo dijiste cuando todavía tenías uso de razón. Aún no empezabas a delirar ni a vomitar, así que siento que es válido.

—¿Y por qué después de la boda?

—Ni idea —sonó muy convincente—. O tal vez sí lo sé.

—¡Phichit!

—Mis labios están sellados. Pasaron tres cosas, además.

—Yaaa. ¡Si no vas a decirme, deja de dar pistas así de confusas!

«Una más vergonzosa que otra», pensó el tailandés. «Pero está bien, no te daré más pistas».

—Puedo contarle a Viktor una de esas tres cosas.

—¡NOOO! Me prometiste que no dirías nada.

—¿De pronto le harás caso al Yuuri-ebrio del pasado?

—Sí. Bueno, no sé. ¿Crees que sea correcto que me lo cuentes, mínimo para tomar una decisión?

—"Es algo que no me atrevería a hacer estando sobrio. Así que no se lo digas a él, a mí, ni a nadie más". Eso fue lo primero que dejaste de manifiesto.

Yuuri se quedó pensativo.

—Y por otro lado, si Viktor rompió contigo por algo que todavía no sabe, me preocupa que se enoje al ver… —cortó la frase antes de liarla—. De cualquier forma, ya le dijimos que no fue nada, y no nos cree. Es un hecho que no sientes nada romántico por mí. Lo que me lleva a la siguiente pregunta: ¿piensas celarlo?

—No. Yo jamás… ¿Por qué haría eso?

—Estoy seguro de que intentaría recuperarte a toda costa —se alzó de hombros, y luego justificó—: Es la única explicación de que mandara a Yurio a regalarte los collares el mismo día que termina contigo.

«Si lo pones así, suena mucho peor», reconoció en su fuero interno. «Pero Viktor no rompió conmigo».

—Y en todo caso, por que no esperó a terminar la relación otro día, ¿por qué hoy? ¿No se da cuenta de que está siendo bestialmente cruel contigo? Prácticamente te está reteniendo en su residencia, con todos aquí presentes, y sin darte el tiempo que mereces para asimilarlo.

—Entonces crees…

—Viktor esperaba que le suplicaras volver, pero como no lo hiciste, celarlo sería una excelente alternativa.

«Esto no me está gustando».

—¿Y si realmente no quiere seguir conmigo? No pienso darle celos bajo ningún motivo —le dejó muy en claro.

—Sé que no podrías hacerlo. Pero no te preocupes, ya me encargaré de ayudarte, y entonces veremos si tengo razón. Déjalo en mis manos.

«No sé qué acaba de pasar aquí, pero presiento que cometí una terrible equivocación».

* * *

Al verlo emerger del agua, Otabek quedó embelesado con la belleza refinada y característica del joven ruso. El cabello humedecido enmarcaba su mirada turquesa, y delineaba la exquisita curvatura de sus labios en una atracción peligrosamente hipnótica y provocativa.

—Ni siquiera pestañeas —señaló Yuri, acercándose al mayor—. ¿Sigues en este planeta?

—Eso espero —su sonrisa vino acompañada con un breve suspiro.

Le pasó una toalla para que se secara, y una vez que se resguardaron de los inclementes rayos del sol, se acomodó en el pasto. Listo para untarle el protector solar a su novio.

—Ya tienes la piel enrojecida, y sólo has estado nadando unos minutos.

—¿En serio? Vaya —se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, delante del kazajo.

—Deberías cuidarte un poco más —esparció la crema en un masaje circular increíblemente relajante y placentero. Iniciando por la espalda y los hombros.

—Harás que me duerma.

—¿Quieres que lo haga más rápido? Trato de esparcirlo bien para que no queden residuos grumosos.

—No, así está bien —pronunció adormecido.

Cuando acabó con los brazos, estuvo a punto de pasarle el bloqueador al chico para que continuara por su cuenta.

—Sigue tú. Ya empezaste, ahora termínalo.

—De acuerdo.

El ojiverde se dio la vuelta, colocándose de frente.

Y su novio, en un acopio de voluntad infructuoso, trató de apartar la vista del ajustado traje de baño _Speedo Endurance_ en corte alto y color azul cielo que llevaba el ruso.

—¿Me queda mejor el guinda, o el azul? —sonrió de soslayo.

«Me halaga que no seas capaz de apartar la mirada».

—Ambos —murmuró, nervioso—. Te quedan muy bien esos dos colores.

—Qué lindo —acarició su oreja cariñosamente, y luego se recostó en el césped.

Otabek se concentró en su tarea, pasando las manos por el abdomen del rubio. Aunque decidió que era mejor no quedarse callado, o sus pensamientos darían rienda suelta al deseo que intentaba mitigar.

—Para que el bloqueador funcione, tendrías que esperar por lo menos veinte minutos antes de exponerte al sol.

—¿Tú no te pondrás?

—Ya lo hice.

—Eso es trampa —extendió una de sus piernas frente al kazajo. Y susurró en un tono que erizó su piel—: La próxima vez esperarás a que yo te lo ponga.

«No puedo creerlo, se sienten muy tersas. Y son tan hermosas». Antes de untar la crema, posó sus labios en la rodilla de Yuri, y besó su piel en descenso, hasta sus tobillos.

—No te di permiso de hacer eso.

—Perdón —se detuvo enseguida, volviendo a su labor.

«Me pregunto si le incomoda que lo toquen en ciertas zonas. ¿Sentirá que mis manos no son lo suficientemente suaves?».

Con suma diligencia, frotó desde el tobillo, subiendo poco a poco hasta rebasar las rodillas, y acariciar sus muslos.

—Y-Ya para… —se levantó rápidamente y cogió el bote de crema—. Termino yo.

—¿Lo hice mal?

«Piensa rápido. No puedes decirle que sientes el corazón a mil por hora, y que tus piernas están a punto de ponerse a temblar como un par de fideos», interiorizó Plisetsky antes de pedirle algo:

—¿Te importaría traer mi mochila?

No tardó en incorporarse.

—¿La dejaste en la sala, verdad?

—Sí, en el piso.

Al entrar, pasó junto a la cocina y alcanzó a escuchar la plática entre Celestino y Katia. «¿Están compartiendo recetas o algo parecido?». Sólo oía que daban detalles sobre la preparación de ciertos platillos, pero tampoco se quedó a averiguar.

Regresó a la piscina y Yurio ya estaba como pez en el agua otra vez. Impulsándose de un extremo a otro. «¿De dónde saca tanta energía?».

—Ah, ya volviste —se acercó a la orilla, apoyando los brazos—. Ábrela. Tengo dos obsequios para ti.

—¿En serio? ¿Fuiste por ellos a media noche, o cómo es eso posible?

—No. Uno lo compré en la joyería, y el otro lo encargué por internet. En realidad se lo pedí a una de mis fans en calidad de urgente.

Apoyó la mochila en el piso, y al abrir el cierre, vio que había una toalla ocupando prácticamente todo el espacio.

—No creo que quepa un regalo aquí dentro.

—El primero es la toalla.

«¿Por qué me regalarías una toalla?». Al extenderla se dio cuenta de que tenía impresa la imagen de Yuri.

—¡Es fantástica!

—Sabía que te gustaría.

—La usaré ahora mismo —y sin pensarlo dos veces, se deshizo de las bermudas y la playera para sustituirlos por la toalla—. Muchas gracias, amor.

Se inclinó para acariciar su cabello, pero justamente se aproximaba Nikiforov, acompañado del otro entrenador y la chica. Todos tenían los brazos atiborrados con los utensilios necesarios para la parrillada.

—Awww, qué ternura —sentenció el peliplateado a unos metros de distancia, acomodando las cosas en una parte firme y espaciosa del terreno.

—Viktor… —masculló el rubio, sumergiéndose en el agua, y aguantando la respiración para no tener que emerger en un buen rato.

—Si no sale pronto, se convertirá en una sirena.

Las palabras de Nikiforov invadieron la mente de Otabek con la fantasía de su amado _kotik_ luciendo una aleta propia.

Por un instante imaginó que podrían fundirse en un abrazo y sumergirse en lo profundo del mar, hasta perderse en una metrópolis oculta, apartada de cualquier otra civilización creada por el hombre, y en la que permanecerían juntos para siempre.

«Nos tendríamos el uno al otro… No existiría nadie más. Y te besaría hasta quedarnos sin aliento, ajenos al discurrir de las horas. Tendríamos privacidad absoluta para amarnos, y muy probablemente viviríamos cientos de años. Solos tú y yo. Sería perfecto».

Aún si soñaba despierto, tenía la habilidad de mostrarse inexpresivo, así que nadie sospecharía, excepto Yurio, quien ya había aprendido a leerlo.

Mientras asaban la carne en la parrilla, Phichit y Yuuri también hicieron acto de presencia. Los únicos dos que aún no estaban en traje de baño eran Viktor y Celestino.

Y como si fuera obra de un milagro divino, el entrenador ruso tuvo la dicha de ver a su "exnovio" en el bañador negro que empacó en la maleta desde Japón.

«Creí que no te lo pondrías».

Poco más y sus pupilas se convertirían en dos corazones con lo feliz que estaba. Aunque tuvo que apartar la mirada en ese preciso segundo, para evitar lanzarse a abrazarlo y besarlo.

En cuanto a Phichit, llevaba un traje de baño en color verde pálido, un poco menos revelador que el de su amigo, pero igual muy llamativo a la vista. Y Ekaterina traía puesto su bañador púrpura de dos piezas, con un añadido de tiras entrecruzadas en la espalda.

A pesar de la claridad habitual, el refulgente astro rey había cedido su lugar a una luz mucho más amena, en un cielo despejado y azul.

Para la comida en el jardín, acomodaron una mesa y sillas plegables. El olor de la carne asada, los vegetales y las especias, inundó el olfato de los comensales antes de que pudieran deleitar su paladar.

La distribución de los invitados en la mesa rectangular fue la siguiente: Yuuri y Phichit se habían sentado a los costados de la chica, mientras que Yurio, Otabek y Celestino ocupaban las sillas del lado contrario. Y por último, el anfitrión se ubicó en el lateral angosto, a la izquierda del rubio y derecha del tailandés.

—Te queda muy lindo ese bañador —comentó el japonés, sonriéndole a la chica de larga cabellera color miel.

—G-Gracias.

«Cuando crees que su primer comentario sería algo como: "Viktor, esto está delicioso"». Resintió ese elogio como una puñalada en el estómago, pero no podía decir nada.

«Tranquilo, tu prometido lo está haciendo muy bien. Y seguramente Katia le seguirá la corriente ahora que es su confidente».

Una vez que la mayoría dio el visto bueno a la parrillada, por lo menos alcanzó a escuchar un "es verdad" de parte del pelinegro, y eso bastaba.

—Creí que llegados a este punto ya estarías tomándonos fotos —dijo Yurio después de dar un sorbo al agua de piña. Y el moreno replicó:

—Esperaré a los postres.

—¿No has pensado en convertirte en fotógrafo profesional? —preguntó el entrenador ruso.

—Puede ser. Pero me gusta más hacerlo de forma espontánea, y no tanto profesional. Así suelen tomarse las fotos más memorables.

—Me imagino que tomaste varias fotografías memorables en tu cumpleaños.

A pesar de decirlo con toda tranquilidad, la intención de sus palabras consiguió hacer palidecer al chico tailandés, quien prefirió no responder, y seguir comiendo.

—Uhhh, ese sí fue un golpe bajo.

Yurio era el único capaz de semejante cinismo.

No obstante, el entrenador de Phichit se encargó de animar las cosas y desviar la conversación. Ya que, a pesar de ser el único sin la más mínima idea de lo que ocurría, fue consciente de la incomodidad de su pupilo. Y por ello se vio en la obligación de apaciguar las aguas.

Ya que terminaron con el plato fuerte, Viktor se puso de pie.

—Katia, ¿podrías ayudarme a traer los postres?

«¿Por qué ella?». Yuuri no quería entrar en pánico, pero realmente no sabía cuánto había alcanzado a escuchar de su conversación, si es que escuchó algo. Ni de qué forma interpretaba que lo hubiesen hecho en secreto.

«Se supone que lo hablaremos mañana antes del entrenamiento. ¿Qué le dirás ahora? Si aún no te enteras de nada… ¿O lo escuchaste todo?».

Se levantó con acelerada prontitud al verse en la imperiosa necesidad de detener a la chica, pero volvió a su sitio, dado que todas las miradas se posaron en él por la cara de espanto que tenía.

«Cálmate, no puede ser tan malo».


	12. UNA NOCHE JUNTOS

CAPÍTULO 12. UNA NOCHE JUNTOS

—Gracias por ayudar a Yurio con la cubierta de la piscina.

—No hay de qué. La verdad es que con la ayuda de Celestino, no fue tan difícil —esperó a que el peliplateado abriera el refrigerador para empezar a sacar los pequeños moldes con pudín y helado ruso artesanal—. Y con lo desesperado que estaba Yuri, siento que fue quien puso más empeño en quitarlo.

—Katia… —le pasó una bandeja para acomodar los postres, pero cuando la chica la sujetó, él no cedió, y en cambió dijo en voz baja—: Ya sé que Yuuri te lo contó todo. Sólo promete que no se lo dirás a nadie.

—¿E-El qué?

—Promételo.

La nutrióloga le dio su palabra, escéptica en si quería mantener en secreto la infidelidad de Yuuri, o a qué se refería exactamente.

—Te dijo que yo estaba loco, lo oí. Pero ya lo habíamos hablado, y estuvimos de acuerdo en que no hay otra forma de solucionarlo.

«¿Romper es la solución a un supuesto engaño? Si Yuuri ni siquiera recuerda lo que ocurrió. Y ninguno de los involucrados le toma importancia. ¿Por qué a ti te obsesiona tanto?».

—No considero que fuera la mejor decisión.

Mientras Viktor hacía referencia a la falsa ruptura, con motivo de eludir a la prensa; ella daba su opinión sobre las acusaciones incriminatorias del entrenador, que era lo que le había contado el pelinegro en realidad.

Katsuki en ningún momento reveló el plan de común acuerdo.

—Yo tampoco estaba muy convencido, pero Yuuri lo prefirió así. Si él hubiera querido que todo siguiera como hasta ahora, me habría retractado —soltó la bandeja, dejándosela a la chica, y volvió al refrigerador para coger el refractario con el delicioso pastel ruso conocido como _ptichie moloko._

—Quieres decir… ¿que fue su decisión?

—Sí, él tiene la última palabra. En eso quedamos. Si él me dice que paremos esto, se termina. Así de simple.

—Ya veo.

«¿Entonces es Yuuri quien no quiere volver con Viktor? Ya entiendo. No perdonó su falta de confianza, ni que pusiera en duda sus sentimientos. Imagino que no querrá retomar la relación hasta que Viktor olvide ese absurdo rencor contra Phichit. Yuuri, ¿por qué no me dijiste que fuiste tú quien lo terminó?».

—Me esforzaré para no arruinarlo.

La chica le dedicó una sonrisa condescendiente, mas no pudieron seguir hablando, ya que Celestino entró.

— _Ciao-ciao_. ¿Todo bien? Como tardaban mucho, pensé que tal vez necesitaban una mano.

Entre los tres, llevaron los aperitivos a la mesa del jardín. Posteriormente, el anfitrión partió el pastel en rebanadas, y lo repartió entre los comensales.

—Beka, ¿no quieres un poco de mi _ptichie moloko_? —tomó un pedazo con el tenedor, y lo acercó a los labios de su novio.

—Gracias, Yura.

El kazajo degustó el suculento soufflé, lamiendo con premura la punta del tenedor. Y por supuesto que, mientras el pelinegro desviaba la mirada y contenía la respiración, el tailandés ya había hecho varias fotografías en modo ráfaga.

—Тебе нравится молоко? (¿Te gusta la leche?) —preguntó el rubio en tono sugerente.

Otabek asintió, creyendo que le había preguntado si le gustó el postre. Y fue la chica rusa quien sin querer dejo caer su tenedor sobre el plato, en un vibrante restallido. Nikiforov sólo mostró una sonrisa angulosa, absteniéndose de hacer cualquier comentario.

Por lo menos ellos dos habían entendido el doble sentido que Yurio le atribuyó al nombre del aperitivo (lit. Leche de pájaro).

Ulterior a la comida y sesión fotográfica, la plática de los mayores giró en torno a la competencia de patinaje.

Viktor escuchó atentamente las apreciaciones artísticas en la coreografía que Celestino le tenía preparada a Phichit. Bueno, tal vez su atención estaba más centrada en el pelinegro de lo que aparentaba a simple vista, pero asentía de vez en cuando para disimular un poco.

«¡¿Qué le dijiste a Katia?!». Yuuri mantenía los ojos fijos en el centro de la mesa, sin decidirse a preguntar por mensaje.

«Esperaré a mañana». Él también hizo lo posible por escuchar a Celestino, pero a cada rato volvía a darle vueltas al asunto. Y sobre todo a lo que Phichit le había dicho en la habitación de Otabek.

—Yuuri, ¿no quieres venir a la piscina? —era la voz de su mejor amigo, distrayéndolo de sus cavilaciones.

La pareja de patinadores más jóvenes y la nutrióloga ya se hallaban en el agua, y el ofuscado nipón recién notó que ya no había nadie más frente a la mesa.

—¿Y Viktor?

—Él y Celestino se fueron a cambiar de ropa —para su sorpresa, Phichit lo tomó de la mano y se acercó a su oído—. Tienes que demostrarle que no lo necesitas para pasarla bien.

—C-Claro.

Fueron a sentarse en el último escalón junto a la barra metálica, donde el agua les llegaba por debajo de los hombros.

—Menos mal que no está fría.

—Sí. Es muy relajante.

La quietud del líquido cristalino y el ambiente fresco, aunado a la luminosidad difusa, hacían que Yuuri se sintiera algo adormecido, pero no lo suficiente para quedarse dormido.

En el extremo contrario, Yurio se impulsaba como una flecha silenciosa bajo el agua, y de vez en cuando se acercaba a la orilla para descansar junto a Otabek, flotando en la superficie. Aunque extrañamente ahora mantenían una distancia de por lo menos medio metro entre sí.

—¿A ti no te parece raro?

—¿Qué?

—Que ellos dos sean pareja —recargó los brazos sobre sus rodillas, y alzó la mirada al cielo despejado, trocado a un azul marino vespertino—. No creo que ser novio de Yurio sea algo lindo.

Phichit rio por lo bajo.

—Eso sólo lo puede saber Otabek.

—Lo imagino tratándolo como su esclavo de tiempo completo —arrugó la nariz y contrajo los hombros, enfatizando su desconfianza—. Y no dudo que llegue a usar ropa de cuero, o tenga un látigo guardado para enseñarle quién manda.

—Woow, qué miedo. Pero no parece tan huraño.

«Tiene razón. Ahora no lo parece».

—Mmm…

—Supongo que Otabek mantiene a la verdadera fiera bajo control.

Ekaterina no tardó en acercarse. Y durante las próximas horas parecía que ambos intentaban lo imposible por animar al nipón. Manteniéndolo lejos del peliplateado, especialmente.

Yuuri no podía creer que en verdad consiguieran eliminar toda la tensión acumulada y ayudarle a disfrutar el día.

«Gracias chicos».

—No dejaremos que ese miserable te humille —sentenció Phichit en voz baja, despeinando el cabello de Yuuri.

—Ni tampoco que desprecie tus sentimientos.

«De acuerdo, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Ya había olvidado que por mi culpa piensan que Viktor es un tirano».

Entrada la noche, el anfitrión preguntó si querían que los llevara de regreso al departamento y la casa de huéspedes.

—Si no es mucha molestia —concedió Celestino.

—En absoluto.

Por otro lado, vio que Yurio se había quedado dormido y Otabek lo cargaba en brazos.

—Creo que está demasiado agotado de tanto nadar.

—Podríamos quedarnos —sugirió Katsuki—. Así no tendrías que ir hasta el otro extremo de la ciudad.

—Es verdad. La casa de huéspedes de Celestino y Phichit me queda mucho más cerca. Y podría poner una colchoneta en la habitación de Otabek para que se quede…

—¡Yo! —exclamó Yuuri, con la repentina preocupación de que nombrara a Katia y lo descartara a propósito para ofrecerle su habitación.

«No quiero que el plan se eche a perder».

—Bien. Otabek, Yurio y Katsuki en la misma habitación.

«¿Le llamó por su apellido?». Dicha interrogante cruzó la mente de todos los oyentes, mas nadie se pronunció al respecto.

—Y Katia, puedes quedarte en mi cama si quieres. Yo usaré un _sleeping_ para dormir en el piso.

—N-No es necesario. Me quedaré con Yuuri en la colchoneta —lo cogió del brazo, y el pobre incauto hasta pegó un brinco.

«¿Qué?».

—Como quieran —aceptó el ojiazul, arrastrando las sílabas. Pero procuró que la sonrisa de su rostro no se borrara.

«¡¿No sientes que te estás tomando muy en serio eso de ayudarnos a mantener la farsa, niñita?!», replicó internamente.

Y así se hizo. Viktor llevó a dos de sus invitados a la casa de huéspedes, mientras los demás se acomodaban en la habitación del kazajo.

—Perdón por invadir tu espacio —el pelinegro agachó la cabeza, disculpándose con Otabek de antemano, pues sabía que no le gustaba recibir visitas, y seguramente no le caía en gracia que se hiciera una pijamada en su cuarto.

—No te preocupes. Sólo será una noche.

Los tres se turnaron en el baño para cambiarse y ponerse su ropa otra vez, a excepción de Beka, quien sí tenía su pijama a la mano. Además, le colocó un albornoz de algodón grueso al ruso, lo recostó en su cama cuidadosamente, y luego de besar su frente, lo cubrió con las cobijas.

—Yuuri, necesito hablar contigo —soltó la chica, de pronto—. Es sobre tú y Viktor.

—… —el pelinegro volteó a ver al kazajo por un segundo, antes de preguntar—: ¿Te lo dijo?

—Sí. Y debo admitir, que también se lo conté a Phichit por mensaje, antes de meternos a la piscina.

«¡A la mierda el plan! ¡Y desde el primer día! Bien hecho, Katsuki Yuuri», fustigó contra sí mismo.

—Ya dilo. Que lo sepa Otabek de una vez —exhaló sin una pisca de ánimo y de brazos cruzados, avergonzado de su propia torpeza.

Katia no estaba muy segura, pero al final murmuró:

—Debiste decirnos que fuiste tú quien terminó con Viktor.

La expresión del chico se trocó en un gigantesco signo de interrogación. Afortunadamente, la chica sí se explayó en la hipótesis de sus conclusiones.

«Viéndolo por el lado positivo, soy el bueno y no el infiel sinvergüenza… O tal vez un poco de ambos. Entiendo por qué se supone que lo terminé, pero sigue sin gustarme cómo lo perciben los demás. De nada me sirvió decirle que había sido una ruptura pacífica».

Cuando llegó el entrenador ruso, les tendió una colchoneta en el piso y les prestó unas cobijas, así como un _dakimakura_ de Yuuri.

—Es tan raro —se quejó el, observando su propio rostro impreso en la tela.

—Así me sentiré como en casa —disintió ella.

—Sí… disfrútalo. Además, ahora tienes al de carne y hueso a tu lado, ¿qué más puedes pedir? —luego de sacar el montón de ropa que tenía guardada en el clóset del kazajo, se marchó a su habitación.

«Parece que estuviera molesto».

Apagaron las luces, aunque todavía era relativamente temprano para dormir.

 _Ekaterina: Crearé 1grupo de whatsapp._

Yuuri vio que sólo lo agregó a él y a Phichit, colocando el nombre de "Ángeles de Yuuri", para luego cambiarlo unas veinte veces y terminar poniendo "Sam", aludiendo al número de personas que lo conformaban en Sino-coreano.

En teoría, el objetivo del grupo era ayudarle con sus problemas amorosos, y consultarlo cuando fuera necesario, así como mantenerse informados sobre cualquier cambio o percance. Aunque el patinador tailandés y la chica no pararon de escribir una letanía de mensajes superfluos, y Yuuri acabó por silenciar el grupo en un vano intento por descansar.

Al poco rato, Katia se ausentó de la habitación, diciendo que tenía una llamada de su novio.

«Por fin. Hora de dormir». Bostezó y estiró los brazos, acomodándose de lado con las manos bajo el _dakimakura,_ ya que la temperatura descendía paulatinamente. «¿Viktor nos despertará de madrugada para ir a entrenar? Por mí no hay problema si tengo que usar los patines del centro de entrenamiento».

Se quedó mirando la luna a través de la puerta de vidrio, hasta cerrar los ojos e imaginarse a sí mismo en la pista de hielo: un numeroso público atento a su interpretación, que pronto fue disuelto por su mente en una humareda blancuzca, con tal de centrar toda su atención en los movimientos. Ganó velocidad, y se elevó en el aire, aterrizando todos sus saltos con movimientos fluidos y suaves.

Los latidos de su corazón se intensificaron en el último elemento de su rutina, pues al otro lado de la barrera se encontraba el seductor ruso, con los brazos abiertos.

No había una sola persona a su alrededor. Y a pesar de ello, las exclamaciones cargadas de emoción y energía positiva inundaron el lugar. El pelinegro abatió a sus rivales con el puntaje más alto. Pero no era la medalla, ni alzarse en el primer lugar del podio, lo que mantenía su euforia al límite, sino la expectativa de un beso por parte del peliplateado.

Esos labios tan perfectos y deliciosos, que ansiaba morder incluso en sueños, mientras el frío hielo bajo su espalda se derretía con el calor de sus cuerpos. «Viktor… Te amo. Te amo tanto». Dicha calidez se tornó sumamente placentera por las atenciones del ruso en su cuello.

Sin embargo, aún abrazándolo, escuchó el murmullo de alguien más. Una especie de jadeo sumado a una frase incomprensible. Y en medio de su aturdido despertar, notó que el cuerpo que sostenía se volvía exageradamente blando e inconsistente.

—No te muevas tanto. Los vas a despertar.

Era la voz de Yurio.

Y entonces cayó en la cuenta de que era el _dakimakura,_ y no a Viktor, lo que abrazaba con fuerza. De alguna manera había rodado cerca de la puerta de vidrio, llevando consigo a su clon de tela relleno de algodón. «Por eso siento tanto frío».

—Nhh… Yura, te lo suplico. No sigas…

—Pero si esto te encanta.

Aun congelándose, Yuuri comenzó a sudar de los nervios. De nuevo tenía el pulso acelerado, y aunque quería regresar a la colchoneta cuanto antes, temía ser descubierto. Habría jurado que el tiempo transcurría mucho más lento de lo normal, torturándole.

«¿Por qué demonios le dije a Viktor que me quería quedar en este cuarto?». Por desgracia, ya era tarde para arrepentimientos. «Yo mismo habría bajado la colchoneta a la habitación vacía. ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?».

Distinguía sus rostros gracias a la luz que se filtraba del exterior. Y aunque las sábanas cubrían la mayor parte del cuerpo, alcanzaba a ver cómo el rubio besaba la oreja de Otabek, pasando su lengua en movimientos sutiles, hasta hacerlo retorcerse de placer. Cada vez lo hacía más rápido, mordisqueando su lóbulo. Incluso recorrió el cuello y la clavícula con sus labios, descendiendo por su abdomen, sin detenerse. No obstante, al perderse bajo las sábanas, el kazajo se puso de pie, escapando del todo.

La reacción instintiva de Yuuri fue cerrar los ojos, apretándolos como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—Voy al baño.

El sonido de la puerta sobresaltó al pelinegro, pero prefirió no abrir los ojos todavía. «Cuando Otabek regrese, esperaré unos minutos y después me muevo de aquí». Apenas y soportaba ese desagradable tacto gélido del piso, en combinación con el aire helado que traspasaba el vidrio a sus espaldas.

A diferencia del pobre chico atormentado, Ekaterina dormía plácidamente, ajena al martirio que suponía para Yuuri tener que esperar mientras su piel se congelaba y sus extremidades se entumecían.

«Katsuki, eres un cobarde. ¿Qué más da si Yurio se da cuenta de que estás despierto?». Pero antes de lograr convencerse de estar exagerando la situación, un movimiento repentino del diafragma lo traicionó, obligándolo a estornudar.

Sintió que la sangre se le subía a la cabeza, porque justamente su mirada se había cruzado con la del Punk Ruso.

Si por él fuera, ya habría saltado por el balcón, mas sus piernas lo hicieron levantarse de golpe y regresar a la colchoneta, cual niño asustadizo que acababa de ver un espectro.

—No sabía que te gustara mirar.

Yuuri se quedó tieso con ese comentario.

«¡¿Cree que me puse ahí para observar lo que hacían, intencionalmente?! No puede ser».

—Sí que eres raro.

Ni siquiera se planteó una defensa ante tal difamación porque Otabek volvió, y era obvio que los había escuchado, estando el baño tan cerca.

«Por favor que no continúen». Prefería mil veces que lo tildaran de mirón y lo criticaran el resto de la noche, que seguir soportando esa clase de encuentro lascivo.

—¿Todavía te duelen mucho los hombros y la espalda? —preguntó el mayor.

—Más o menos.

—No debiste nadar tanto tiempo bajo el sol. Ni siquiera esperaste a que el bloqueador se absorbiera como es debido.

—Ya sé. Deja de regañarme. Es culpa de Viktor por invitarnos en un día soleado.

—Aunque sólo duró dos horas, y podías…

—No quise, y punto.

Katsuki escuchó un beso, aunque ya no se encontraban en su rango de visión.

—En junio habrá más días soleados, ¿no?

—Depende. Yo diría que en julio o agosto.

—¿Y sí iremos al Palacio de Peterhof?

—Si tú quieres. ¡Ah!, antes de que lo olvide. No te dije dónde estaba el segundo regalo que te traje. Hay un cierre en la parte interna de mi mochila, donde estaba la toalla.

A Otabek le bastó con estirar el brazo, pues había dejado la mochila junto a la cama. Y enseguida encontró un dije metálico.

—Ahora no se ve muy bien —se lo colocó en el cuello, guiándose sólo por el tacto—, pero la pieza es una nota musical.

Lo cual hacía alusión a su hobby como DJ.

—Y tiene un pequeño compartimento. Así que más te vale poner una foto mía allí dentro.

—Me gustaría más una donde estemos tú y yo, besándonos.

—S-Sí, también puede ser.

«Nunca había escuchado a Yurio tan… ¿En serio es el mismo Yurio que yo conozco? ¿O en qué momento cambió de lugar con su gemelo tímido-no-asesino?». Al menos ese detalle aminoró la tensión y calmó sus nervios.

—Amor… —la voz del kazajo adquirió un matiz aterciopelado—. Ya no puedo esperar a pasar una noche blanca contigo.

«¿Noche blanca? ¿Qué es eso?».

Intuía que no querría saberlo, pero no podía evitar escucharlos.

—Apuesto a que será genial. Yo tampoco puedo esperar —dio un enorme bostezo, y se recargó en el firme pectoral de su chico—. Juro que seré capaz de pasar toda la noche en vela contigo ese día, pero hoy estoy muerto. Me duele todo.

Otabek besó su mejilla y lo envolvió en un cálido abrazo.

—Descansa, amor.

El rubio estaba tan agotado, que realmente no tardó nada en volverse a dormir.

Y fue quizás a altas horas de la madrugada que el patinador nipón consiguió relajarse lo suficiente hasta ser presa de la anhelada somnolencia. Mas no contaba con la intervención de cierto peliplateado noctámbulo, escabulléndose de la comodidad de su cama para entrar sigilosamente por el balcón.

Se aproximó a hurtadillas, cubrió su boca, y le susurró al oído:

—Dejé la puerta entreabierta. Ven.

Y en efecto. El viento helado se colaba a través del pequeño resquicio.

Katsuki se rehusó a seguirlo, pero Viktor lo cargó, y en menos de un minuto ya lo había trasladado hasta su cuarto.

—¡Viktor, ¿qué haces?! —exclamó sin alzar mucho la voz, a pesar de que ya se encontraban a puerta cerrada, con total privacidad.

—Lo siento, te necesitaba conmigo —lo abrazó del cuello, acariciando su cabello, mientras depositaba un sinfín de besos por todo su rostro—. No puedo más. Todo el día estuviste tan lejos de mí, y te extrañé tanto. Además, no volveré a tenerte en mi casa hasta dentro de tres meses.

—Eso es verdad —se apartó sólo para tomar su mano y acompañarle hasta la cama—. Pero tengo que irme antes de que los demás despierten.

—Lo sé. Sólo serán quince minutos —besó el dorso de su mano—. Recuéstate encima mí, ¿quieres?

Yuuri no se opuso a su deseo. Por el contrario, atesoró cada segundo que pasaron abrazados. «Se siente tan cálido y reconfortante». Temía quedarse dormido, pero disfrutar de su compañía y las amorosas caricias en su cabeza lo instaban a confiar ciegamente en que Viktor le avisaría.

—Te amo.

Esas palabras se deslizaron en los oídos del ruso cual acordes de una dulce melodía. «Lo dijiste de nuevo… Mi hermoso Yuuri».

—¿Mucho?

El pelinegro alzó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos. Y cuando el ojiazul creyó que le respondería, fue sorprendido con un beso muy efusivo.

Viktor entrelazó los dedos en su cabello y se dejó llevar, acatando cada demanda implícita de su boca, evitando ser él quien dominase el proceder del chico, hasta que éste atrapó su labio como había hecho la última vez.

Sus mordidas eran suaves, mesuradas, e impregnaban el sentido del gusto con un elixir adictivo e irresistible que su prometido fue incapaz de soportar.

Una terrible sed surgió en su garganta, desencadenando la urgencia que abrasaba su vientre. «Yuuri, te necesito». Frotó su espalda por debajo de la ropa, besándolo con desesperación. Y apenas lo abrazó con sus piernas, giró hasta colocarlo debajo, arrebatándole la prenda superior.

Entre besos y caricias, el chico nipón trataba de formular una frase, pero su voz se atenuaba en esa oleada de pasión desenfrenada.

—V-Viktor… Aahhh, ¡no!

Su espalda se arqueó.

Y a pesar del esfuerzo por resistirse, no logró refrenar la saciedad que sobrevino al emanar profuso de su néctar.

* * *

Aunque el rubio dormitaba en los brazos del kazajo, éste no conseguía mermar la inmensa alegría que sentía por el simple hecho de tener a su adorado Yura junto a él. Y en realidad, cada vez que uno de sus más íntimos sueños se materializaba, una turba de emociones se apoderaba de su albedrío, y sin importar cuánto lo sedaran, también lo mantenían muy despierto y alerta.

«No creí que Nikiforov lo dejara quedarse conmigo sin siquiera pedírselo».

Cerraba los ojos por momentos, pero estaba muy atento al respirar acompasado del ojiverde. Y pese a toda discreción, se percató de la intromisión furtiva del entrenador ruso.

«¿Qué hace aquí?».

No quería despertar a Yurio, así que no hizo ningún movimiento brusco, pero claramente vio cómo Viktor se llevaba a Yuuri a la habitación contigua.


	13. EVIDENCIA

CAPÍTULO 13. EVIDENCIA

«No puedo creer lo que acaba de ocurrir».

El patinador sintió un objeto vibrando bajo la almohada.

Había transcurrido tan sólo una hora desde que su núbil cuerpo —así lo percibía, independientemente de su edad, y sobre todo en relación a su experiencia nula— consintió aquellas sensaciones indescriptiblemente placenteras.

Viktor lo llevó a la habitación de Otabek como había prometido, antes de que los demás despertaran. Sin embargo, no encontraba la manera de dormir después de su encuentro.

«Sucedió tan rápido».

No es como si el peliplateado le hubiera arrebatado lo más valioso previo a contraer nupcias, pero de todas formas, nunca habían llegado tan lejos.

De sólo pensar en la lengua del ruso recorriéndole la piel, siguiendo con especial cuidado la estela blanquecina, desvaneciendo todo rastro… Volvía a sentirse con fiebre.

De camino al centro deportivo, su jaqueca empeoró. La única ventaja era que, momentáneamente, olvidó su antigua preocupación por el retorcido sujeto que se había hecho pasar por taxista. Ya no actuaba como un paranoico con delirios de persecución.

—Odio usar los patines de aquí —fue la primera queja de Yurio, al sentarse en la banca para atarse los cordones.

—No están tan mal.

—¡¿Pero, qué dices?! El filo de la orilla me corta la piel. Y más que incómodos, parece que uno metiera el pie en un molde de plástico. ¡Son horribles!

—Menos queja y más práctica Koneko-chan —terció el entrenador ruso—. Quiero ver la secuencia de giros que estuviste practicando. Y espero la perfecciones hoy mismo.

El rubio lanzó un bufido y cuchicheó para sí:

—Sí, claro. Y quiere que lo consiga con los pies metidos en estas cosas.

«En realidad, tú también estuviste de acuerdo en venir aquí sin desviarnos al departamento. Allí hubiéramos podido recoger nuestro equipo», pensó el pelinegro.

A pesar de su axiomática apatía, Plisetsky aprovechó que Otabek estaba presente para lucirse como nunca en su presentación. Y ya que tanto él como su homónimo nipón habían cambiado el orden de saltos en pos de incrementar la dificultad de la rutina y exigirse el doble, Viktor los posicionó en paralelo.

—Quiero que ejecuten el Yuratsudon con un mismo tempo.

—¿Tengo que entorpecer mi presentación? ¿En serio? —inquirió el menor, inconforme.

—Mmhh… Yo diría —frotó su barbilla con el dedo índice, juicioso—, que más te vale no descomponer la forma con tal de adelantar a Katsuki. Evaluaré la calidad de cada elemento, así que no te excedas en velocidad.

—Puedo superarlo en ambos aspectos, no me subestimes —sin aguardar a una orden, se ubicó en su sitio, listo para comenzar.

Al compás de la estación de verano de Vivaldi, la danza de los patinadores delineó una floritura, trazando la serie de giros que fungían de eslabón a un triple _flip_ y triple _toe loop_ , seguidos de un _sit spin_.

—¡Ja! ¿No puedes despegar los pies del hielo, cerdito? —había realizado el último movimiento desde el aire, mientras que Yuuri se ajustaba al giro descrito en el programa original.

—¡Buena idea Yurio! —gritó Viktor desde las gradas, aprobando la variante.

«Así es como se implementan mejoras. Mírame y aprende», pasó por un costado del nipón y se le atravesó enfrente, en una faceta de presunción absoluta.

El pelinegro hizo lo posible por seguirle el ritmo, acoplándose a los cambios. Desgraciadamente, el patinador ruso le llevaba ventaja, dado que adaptó la rutina entera a su complexión y flexibilidad.

—¿No debería armar su propia rutina cada uno? —el perspicaz kazajo ya había intuido que de no ser así, supondría una desventaja injusta.

—Nunca dije que Katsuki tuviera que adaptarse a los cambios de Yurio.

—¿Y por qué no interviene?

Viktor se puso de pie, y se acercó a la pista. Dio un par de aplausos para llamar la atención de los patinadores, y en cuanto se aproximaron, instó a que practicaran los saltos en serie, cada uno en su mitad de la pista, por separado.

«No respondió a mi pregunta», pensó Otabek, intrigado por las razones del entrenador para consentir ese tipo de omisiones, y al mismo tiempo, extrañado respecto a lo que había presenciado la noche anterior.

«Desde ayer lo llama por su apellido. Pero no entiendo por qué».

No le resultó difícil inferir que actuaban de forma muy diferente cuando creían que nadie los observaba. «Siguen juntos, no me cabe la menor duda. Sólo quisiera saber por qué lo ocultan».

Se preguntó si debería consultarlo con Yuri, ya que quizás él supiese la razón.

Por otra parte, Viktor aplazó el _Prego_ para esa misma noche, citando al pelinegro en _Moonlight_. Y, por supuesto, ninguno de los dos tuvo oportunidad de aclarar las cosas en todo el día.

—Katsudon, ¿qué te ocurre? Estás más lento que de costumbre —los patines del Hada Rusa trazaron una curva antes de frenar.

—No me siento bien —se vio obligado a salir de la pista por culpa del escurrimiento nasal y la jaqueca en aumento.

Una vez en suelo firme, fue Otabek quien revisó su temperatura, colocando el dorso de su mano en la frente del patinador.

—Tienes fiebre.

El kazajo estaba muy atento a la reacción del ojiazul, mas no contaba con que fuera el ojiverde quien de inmediato jalara su brazo, molesto con ese nimio contacto.

—Sí, ya. No eres su termómetro personal.

—Así que era la fiebre… —no paró de sonarse la nariz, a pesar de que ya la tenía muy irritada.

—Será mejor que regreses a casa —fue la recomendación de Viktor. A lo que el chico asintió, y en unos minutos, ya se había retirado de la sesión.

Yurio siguió practicando como si nada. No obstante, notó que el peliplateado ya no prestaba atención a sus movimientos. Incluso disminuyó la velocidad a propósito, convirtiendo los saltos triples en dobles. Y ni siquiera cuando empezó a hacer giros de principiante sin ningún seguimiento ni coherencia, pareció inmutarse.

—¡¿Vas a evaluar mi desempeño o no?! —clavó el filo de su patín en el hielo, levantando un buen pedazo de escarcha.

—Ah… Lo siento —fue como si lo hubiera despertado de un sueño profundo, pues modificó su postura y parpadeó confundido—, ¿omití algo importante?

Plisetsky rodó los ojos y chasqueó la lengua.

—Ya olvídalo —salió de la pista, y se sentó en la banca para deshacerse del calzado que tanto detestaba.

«¡Por fin mis pies descansan de la tortura! Para la próxima, llevaré mis patines a casa de Viktor. No pienso usar éstos nunca más».

—Lo hiciste bien —Otabek se acercó a darle unas palmaditas en el hombro, pero el rubio se erizó de pies a cabeza, encogiéndose en una mueca de dolor.

—N-No me toques, duele.

—Cierto. Perdón, no quise lastimarte —beso su frente, de la forma más suave y mesurada posible.

—Vaya, uno resfriado y el otro con quemaduras… Creo que después de todo no fue una buena idea hacer una fiesta de bienvenida en mi casa.

—Estas quemaduras lo valen, completamente. Es más, si viviera en tu casa podría elegir un buen horario para nadar, siempre bajo la sombra.

—Créeme, no me complace la idea de vivir bajo el mismo techo que tú, ni en mis peores pesadillas.

—Y por eso… es que Otabek y yo cuidaríamos de tu casa. ¿Por qué no te quedas con Celestino? Debe haber muchos cuartos disponibles en esa casa de huéspedes.

Su mirada asesina fue réplica suficiente.

—Era sólo una sugerencia —se cruzó de brazos, decepcionado de haber fallado en el intento.

Viktor no pudo evitar sentir un poco de envidia, ya que a diferencia de él, Yurio y Otabek tenían el resto de la tarde libre para pasarla juntos en pareja. Y lo que más resentía, era no poder estar al cuidado de su amado Yuuri ahora que había enfermado.

Desde luego que le preguntó casi una docena de veces si necesitaba algo, pero sólo consiguió un rotundo "no, estoy bien" con el que tuvo que conformarse, aún si su estómago se encogía cada vez que el chico le colgaba al intentar comunicarse con él por teléfono.

«Estoy siendo demasiado cansino, y sólo haré que se preocupe de que alguien descubra nuestro plan».

 _Viktor: Ya no insistiré. Perdón por eso. Descansa._

 _Yuuri: Gracias. Sip._

 _Viktor: Cuídate mucho. Te amo 3_

El pelinegro demoró en escribir, aunque el mensaje sólo contenía cuatro caracteres en su idioma nativo:

 _Yuuri:_ 愛してる _._

—¡Dijo que me ama! —poco le faltó para ponerse a brincar o rodar en el piso de la emoción.

Y no es que le importara reaccionar así en público, pero a veces las paredes tienen oídos, y como había ido a un restaurante cercano para comer algo antes de su sesión de entrenamiento con Phichit… Claro que el tailandés llegó directo al centro deportivo, y de hecho empezó el calentamiento sin Nikiforov.

—Ah, ya estás aquí —exclamó al verlo ingresar.

«Me sigue pareciendo increíble que tenga tanta confianza como para tutearme».

Analizándolo objetivamente, Otabek se diferenciaba de Phichit en que por lo menos le guardaba cierto respeto, aunque más bien mantenía la distancia por costumbre. No era únicamente una cuestión de edades, él siempre erigía una barrera afectiva hacia terceros.

—No me gusta limitarme a la mitad de la pista para practicar. ¿Te parece si nos turnamos?

—Sí, por mí no hay problema —convino el menor, cediendo su turno. Y se ubicó en las gradas, junto a Celestino para observar con atención la interpretación del mayor.

«Carece de puntos débiles. Sus movimientos son impecables. Y no sólo posee una técnica asombrosa, sino que además es preciso en los saltos».

—Sabe calcular la velocidad con exactitud, a pesar de la dificultad. ¿Te das cuenta? —comentó Celestino.

—Y por eso ostenta el título de pentacampeón —el chico grabó parte de su rutina en video, sólo como referencia—. Es asombroso.

—Vaya que sí —frotó su barbilla—. Pero no dejes que te abrume. No es insuperable. Y aunque se mantuvo en la cúspide por tanto tiempo, tendrá que aceptar que tarde o temprano será desplazado por las nuevas generaciones. Y tú tienes mucho potencial.

—Tailandia no se quedará atrás en las competencias internacionales —aseguró enérgico—. Prometo ir directo a la cima, _Ciao-Ciao._ Los otros países nos tendrán en la mira.

Hizo el signo de la vitoria con los dedos y abrazó a su entrenador para tomarse una _selfie_ con él.

«Sé que lo conseguirás. Tengo fe en ti. Llegarás muy lejos, sin importar lo adverso que luzca el panorama. Nunca te rindes, tienes agallas y no temes al fracaso».

—Siempre estaré muy orgulloso de ti. No hay un solo patinador tailandés que se lo tome tan en serio como tú. Espero que inspires a muchos, y sigan tu ejemplo.

«El futuro de Tailandia en el patinaje artístico sobre hielo está en tus manos».

—Ya es mi turno.

Nikiforov no emitió ningún juicio sobre la rutina de Phichit, dado que esta vez no le correspondía. El único con la obligación de instruirlo era Celestino.

Obviamente, su experiencia no se equiparaba con la del entrenador ruso, quien sí fue capaz de notar hasta el más ínfimo detalle, sondeando sus carencias y debilidades en equilibrio con su habilidad para compensar los picos de tensión y ganar estabilidad al momento de clavar los saltos.

«Se exige bastante, pero aún no presta atención a esos pequeños errores casi imperceptibles. Si los trabajara más, no tendría que compensar con esfuerzo extra. De lo contrario, se cansará tan rápido que no podrá implementar secuencias de saltos y giros de mayor complejidad», reflexionó el ojiazul.

Ambos dieron todo de sí en una sesión que duró cuatro horas en total. Se hallaban exhaustos pero satisfechos. Y mientras iban rumbo a los vestidores, Celestino avisó que tomaría un refrigerio en el área de snacks.

«Es ahora o nunca», pensó Phichit, determinado a cumplir con su cometido. «Veamos si realmente lo amas o sólo estás siendo posesivo y egoísta».

—Yuuri se veía muy lindo con ese traje de baño —comentó justo antes de entrar a uno de los cubículos para cambiarse de ropa. Y al cerrar la puerta, agregó—: Es una lástima que terminaran. Aunque ahora es libre de elegir si quiere salir con otras personas. Siento que podría volver a enamorarse.

«¿A qué viene ese comentario?». El peliplateado mordió su labio inferior, y antes de responderle, entró al cubículo adyacente.

—Así es, es libre —declaró neutral—. Sólo que siempre lo ha sido.

—¿Ah sí?

—Por supuesto. Odiaría ser su carcelero.

«¿En serio crees que alguien tan especial como él merece ser restringido? Cuando tocó fondo, su depresión sobrevino a una falta de confianza en sí mismo. Y si nadie era capaz de incentivarle a no rendirse, esa carencia de amor y confianza propios lo habrían destruido por completo. No habría quedado nada de él. Su esencia se habría desvanecido en el olvido, y ahora no sería más que un cascarón vacío». Sintió un nudo en la garganta al recordarlo.

Phichit era consciente de que Viktor era la fuente de inspiración de su mejor amigo, el pilar que lo mantuvo en pie, y exhortó a su autorrealización. Había sido su mentor, pero más que eso, despertó en él una pasión desbordante y genuina… El amor, materializándose en su forma más pura y sublime.

No obstante, permanecía en duda que fuese recíproco.

—Fue capaz de retomar el patinaje gracias a ti.

Viktor discrepó de su punto de vista, ya que no tenía sentido ufanarse de un mérito que no era enteramente suyo:

—Yo sólo deposité mi confianza en él.

—Y él su amor en ti —abandonó del cubículo antes que el ruso—. Pero parece que esa confianza no duró mucho.

Salió de los vestidores, dejando a Nikiforov con un amargo sabor de boca, y una firme sentencia en mente:

«Te equivocas».

Esa noche le fue imposible ver a su prometido, pues el resfriado acarreó una insidiosa fiebre que no cedió hasta el día siguiente por la tarde. Aunado a que el chico le prohibió terminantemente ir a verlo.

 _Yuuri: Ni se te ocurra venir._

 _Viktor: Tengo que cuidarte._

 _Yuuri: No. Katia me pondrá unas compresas, y Yurio fue x medicina. Quédate en casa._

 _Viktor: Amor, por favor._

 _Yuuri: Mañana estaré mucho mejor._

 _Viktor: Bien, pero avísame si necesitas algo._

 _Yuuri: Sí._

 _Viktor: Lo digo en serio. No quiero que te pase nada._

 _Yuuri: ¡No exageres! Sólo es un resfriado, no una enfermedad incurable en etapa terminal - _ -U_

 _Viktor: Está bien. Perdón. Me preocupé demás._

Pasaron casi diez minutos para que volviera a escribir esa frase que significaba tanto para su futuro cónyuge. Demostrándole que se mantendría fiel a su promesa.

 _Yuuri: Te amo._

 _Viktor: ¡Y YO A TI! Cuando te vea, te comeré a besos 3_

En el entrenamiento matutito, Viktor tuvo que resistir la tentación de preguntarle a Yurio más de la cuenta. Bastaba con un "¿cómo se encuentra Katsuki?" para no ponerse en evidencia, aun cuando se la pasaba mensajeándose con el pelinegro cada que tenía oportunidad.

Y durante la sesión vespertina, tampoco fue capaz de concentrarse en su rutina. Aunque dicho cambio no fue notorio para Celestino y Phichit, ya que su experiencia en el patinaje le permitía camuflar esos pequeños errores, al menos fuera de las competencias más exigentes.

—Hoy no me preguntaste por Yuuri —espetó el tailandés con una ferviente mirada inquisidora, mientras tomaba asiento junto a Viktor, en la banca frente a la pista.

«Antes de que llegaras me envió un mensaje».

—¿Sigue con fiebre? —preguntó como si no supiera la respuesta de antemano.

—No. Ya está mucho mejor. Esta mañana fui a verlo y desayunamos juntos. Katia cuida su alimentación, y yo me encargo de que no olvide su medicina.

—Me alegro —contuvo la respiración para que la inflexión su voz no delatara sus sentimientos.

«¡¿Cómo puede ser tan frío?! Aun tratándose de su expareja. Es un maldito antipático».

—¡¿Ahora te da igual?! —encaró su indiferencia, aunque Celestino pudiese verlos desde las gradas.

—Yo no dije eso.

—Pues no parece que te afecte.

«Me mortifica mucho más de lo que imaginas».

Sin embargo, al no hacer explícita su réplica, Phichit lo interpretó como un vil desplante de cinismo.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a tratarlo de esa forma?! —se había puesto de pie, con una actitud amenazante que tomó por sorpresa al peliplateado—. ¡¿No te importa hacerlo sufrir, verdad?!

—¿De qué estás hablando? —sus orbes celestes reflejaban una preocupación mayor que su incertidumbre.

El patinador tailandés respiró profundo antes de seguir. No iba a ponerse a gritar como un energúmeno incapaz de guardar la compostura.

—Discutiste con él porque no confías en su palabra. Crees que te engañará a la primera de cambios, y además, no sé si esperabas hacerlo confesar, y que se echara a llorar en tus brazos pidiéndote perdón por lo que pasó esa noche que tanto le echas en cara… pero déjame decirte una cosa, si terminó contigo a final de cuentas, es porque eres un insensible y un desgraciado —fustigó con acritud y sin un ápice de condescendencia—. Debes ser muy poco hombre para obligarlo a quedarse en tu casa sabiendo que estaríamos todos, y encima hacer que Yurio le regale algo que obviamente le destrozaría el corazón.

Viktor sintió como si hubiera vertido un balde de agua helada sobre su cabeza.

Al parecer, el asunto de los collares había afectado a Yuuri al grado de tener que refugiarse en el apoyo incondicional de su mejor amigo.

—¿Piensa que soy un monstruo, verdad?

—No insinuó lo contrario —se cruzó de brazos—. Y yo pienso que tomó la decisión correcta al dejarte.

Soltó esa frase al aire, esperando que la rebatiera, o se pusiera a la defensiva.

—Entiendo… Sí, es verdad. Soy yo quien arruinó todo.

No iba a contradecir el planteamiento de su prometido. En tanto no le afectara a él, aceptaría cualquier descrédito con gusto.

—¿Y no harás nada al respecto? ¿Ya no te importa?

—Lo amo —afirmó sin titubeos—. Y no voy a forzarlo a hacer nada que no quiera. Pienso darle su espacio, y dejar de asediarlo con preguntas sobre esa noche.

«No reaccionó como esperaba».

—Él no recuerda qué pasó —su voz había perdido todo rastro de acusación infundada.

—Lo sé.

«No debí esperar tanto tiempo». Un acerbo y opresivo sentimiento de culpa rozó una fibra sensible en la moral de Phichit.

—…Te lo diré —negó con la cabeza tan pronto como esas palabras salieron de su boca—. Mejor dicho, te lo mostraré.

Acto seguido, lo condujo hasta los vestidores, y puso el seguro a la puerta.

—En realidad no tomé ninguna fotografía en el Kachu Snack después de las veintitrés horas ese día, pero sí unos videos —hizo una pausa durante un breve escrutinio de sus expresiones faciales—. Sólo que, no le he enseñado nada de esto a Yuuri.

—¿Por qué?

No le respondió. Y en cambio buscó los archivos en su celular.

—No quiero verlo —denegó rápidamente, inquieto por aquello que en un principio exigió saber, y ahora temía descifrar.

—Tendrás la prueba que tanto estuviste buscando —sentenció sin mirarlo a los ojos, pues ya había dado con los videos.

No obstante, Viktor puso su mano sobre el móvil y lo confrontó.

—No hace falta. Hablo en serio.

—Lo dices porque sabes de sobra que no lo perdonarías después de ver algo así —le recriminó, con un rencor latente en cada sílaba.

Cuando el mayor apartó su mano, Phichit alcanzó a notar el leve temblor de sus labios; y el temor reflejado en esa mirada, tan profunda, impredecible y tempestiva como el mismo mar.

Si le hubiese mostrado una fotografía, cabría la posibilidad de que estuviera trucada, o careciera de un contexto secuencial de los acontecimientos; ya que incluso algo tan simple como el ángulo y la luz pueden tergiversar la visión del espectador.

Sin embrago, el video sólo dejó lugar a un "por qué".

—Entonces, sí ocurrió —murmuró en voz baja.

El patinador tailandés tragó saliva, dudando si esperar una agresión física o verbal de su parte ahora que por fin lo había visto.


	14. MANÍA

CAPÍTULO 14. MANÍA

A pesar del escozor en su piel, Yurio consiguió descansar plácidamente en brazos del kazajo. El albornoz que le prestó para dormir resultó muy cómodo, aunque no se comparaba en absoluto con la calidez de su cuerpo.

Por otro lado, bien es cierto que el pequeño caprichoso no se habría despertado si el mayor no se hubiera levantado a abrir las cortinas de la pieza cuando Nikiforov dio el aviso para salir.

«Fue nuestra primera noche juntos. Y pensar que sería en casa de Viktor», pensó, ansioso por concluir el entrenamiento matutino, pues había quedado en ir a comer con Beka más tarde.

Al volver al departamento, demoró el tiempo estrictamente necesario en alistarse, con tal de no desaprovechar ni un segundo.

—¿Seguro que esta vez no olvidas nada?

El ojiverde asintió, sujetando su brazo y llevándole rumbo a la parada del colectivo.

—Tengo las llaves, y suficiente dinero —le guiñó el ojo.

—Bien.

Dado que Otabek aún era nuevo en la ciudad, fue Yurio quien eligió el sitio donde comerían. Aunque para sorpresa del mayor, se trataba de un establecimiento un tanto elegante.

—No pensé que te gustara venir a lugares así —inconscientemente, frotó un poco el dobladillo de su camiseta, sintiéndose algo incómodo y fuera de lugar, ya que no estaba vestido para la ocasión.

—He pasado varias veces por esta calle, pero es la primera vez que entro. Da las gracias a nuestro _paparazzo_ privado.

Tomaron asiento en una lujosa silla acolchada que precedía a una de las mesas para dos, de largos manteles satinados adornados con fastuosa vajilla y ornamentos de cerámica al centro.

—¿Cómo? ¿Phichit hizo la reservación? —enarcó las cejas.

—Una de nuestras fans, en realidad. Él sólo se aseguró de que tuvieran el platillo que le encargué.

—¿ _Pirozhki_?

—Sip. De _katsudon_.

Un mesero solícito y elegante les ofreció una copa de vino de cortesía. Y luego de presentarse como es debido, colocó unas servilletas de tela sobre su regazo.

En cuanto se ausentó para ir por el laborioso platillo, Otabek tomó aire, relajando sus hombros.

—Al menos me hubieras avisado, para vestirme de etiqueta.

—¿Para qué? Si te ves muy sexy con lo que te pongas.

Su comentario lo hizo sonrojar al instante.

—Creo que eso aplicaría en ti más bien.

El rubio sonrió con orgullo, y adoptó una postura dominante, acercando su rostro al kazajo.

—¿Crees que soy sexy?

—S-Sí —estrujó la servilleta sobre sus piernas, en un acto-reflejo del nerviosismo causado por esos seductores ademanes felinos.

«Tu mirada esmeralda me tiene hechizado. Pero por favor, Yura, aquí no…».

Y como si leyera su pensamiento, Plisetsky acarició el costado de su pierna con el pie. Mas la sutileza no duró ni diez segundos, ya que muy pronto puso la mano en su rodilla y se inclinó a besarlo, sujetándole el cuello de forma posesiva.

Un siseo generalizado llegó hasta sus oídos. Pues la atención de los clientes a su alrededor se había centrado en ellos desde que entraron con esa vestimenta tan casual y poco adecuada. Pero el escándalo que dio de qué hablar, fue precisamente ese beso.

«Tus labios, tan suaves como un durazno… tienen un sabor increíblemente delicioso».

Yurio eligió cuándo parar. Y sólo entonces, su chico se dejó caer en el asiento, aliviado de sentir el firme respaldo sosteniéndole. Además, vio cómo el rubio bebía la copa de vino de un solo trago, resistiendo el influjo de una arcada, como si estuviera más que acostumbrado a las bebidas alcohólicas.

—Sí que tenías sed.

—…Y no tienes idea de cuánta —apretó los labios, lidiando con ese sabor amargo que reemplazaba la dulce miel de sus besos.

«Si me dejo llevar, estoy perdido».

El "brebaje" había funcionado, despertándole de la ensoñación que por poco y lo apresaba. «Beka, me vuelves loco. Si supieras cuánto me fascinas».

Él era el único que podía disipar la terrible impaciencia del patinador ruso. Siendo que en otras circunstancias, habría insultado al mesero por la demora.

Cuando les sirvieron el platillo en una costosa bandeja, con guarnición de la más alta calidad, el asombro en los ojos de Yuri enterneció a su chico.

«Pareces un hermoso gatito con las pupilas dilatadas».

Le acarició el cabello, y esperó a que terminara al menos una porción antes de preguntarle qué tal estaba.

—¡Esta cosa es exquisita! Aahhh jamás imaginé que lo pudieran preparar así. Mira esto, se ve tan raro con… no sé qué lleva encima, pero es perfecto. Y este aderezo. Es… es…

Como lo disfrutó tanto, Otabek le dio gran parte de su guiso.

«Lo que sea que te haga feliz, mi amado _kotik_ ».

Posterior a la comida, decidieron regresar al parque de la otra vez, en la banca bajo el abedul donde Beka le acarició la cabeza, produciéndole ese extraño pero placentero escalofrío. Y esa misma sensación se acentuaba ahora que el rubio accedía al contacto físico por voluntad propia.

Yurio se recargó en su hombro, acariciando el dorso de su mano.

—¿Te gustaron mis obsequios? —preguntó, al tiempo que pasaba los dedos por el contorno del dije metálico en su cuello.

—Me encantaron —tomó su mano para besarla, mostrándole además, la fotografía que colocó en el interior: ese beso tan icónico por el que todo Internet enloqueció; y que tanto complacía a Plisetsky, al recordarle que Beka era completamente suyo y de nadie más.

—Bien. Pues ya tienes permiso de regalarme lo que quieras —secundó el beso en su mano con otro en la frente, y una suave caricia en su mejilla.

—Por supuesto.

Yurio había cerrado los ojos, dejando que sus oídos captaran el roce de las ramas movidas por el viento y el murmullo de la gente, que por suerte no degeneraba en barullo, se mantenía en cadencia armónica con la parsimonia del lugar.

—Mm… Hoy en la mañana… —su mueca de disgusto previno al kazajo, mucho antes de que las palabras salieran de su boca—. ¿Por qué lo tocaste?

—Te refieres a Katsuki, ¿cierto?

—¿Y a quién más, si no?

—Sólo revisé su temperatura.

—Nadie te lo pidió —replicó un tanto hostil, ya que claramente lo consideraba una ofensa.

—Perdón. No pensé que te molestaría.

—Y lo dice quien por poco asesina a mi entrenador sólo por pedirme un obsequio para su exnovio.

—Nunca me dijiste que los collares serían para Katsuki y Nikiforov.

—¿Hacía falta una explicación? Si era tan obvio.

—También fue obvio que sólo le tomé la temperatura.

Dicha réplica sacó de sus cabales al ruso. En lo que a él concernía, nada justificaba el hecho que reprendía en base a sus celos.

—¡No es lo mismo, Beka! ¡Lo tocaste!

—Nikiforov se la pasa tocándote cada vez que entrenas —hizo referencia a la corrección de posturas donde apenas y había un mínimo contacto, algo que no tenía punto de comparación con las caricias intencionales que dedicaba a su prometido—. ¿No crees que yo debería estar seriamente molesto por eso?

—Ay, por favor.

El chico se cruzó de brazos, apartándose del contrario y eludiendo el contacto visual, como hacía siempre que la necedad afectaba su juicio.

En un vano intento por reconciliar la situación, Otabek acercó su mano a la cabeza de Yurio, pero éste le rechazó de un manotazo.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio por varios minutos. Y luego de una vasta reflexión, fue el mayor quien anuló la ley de hielo que el Hada Rusa impuso.

— _Kotik_ … sabes que te amo.

—No tienes derecho a reclamarme nada.

—A ti no —trató de tocar la mano de Yuri, pero éste se levantó de la banca, bruscamente—. Tú lo dijiste. Puedes hacer lo que quieras. Me quedó claro. Pero no voy a permitir que nadie se te acerque. Nunca.

—¿Y si prefiriera estar con alguien más?

Esa pregunta resonó en la cabeza de Otabek como si estuviese a varias millas de profundidad en lo más recóndito del océano.

Su primera reacción fue ponerse de pie y sujetar la muñeca de Plisetsky.

—No.

—¡¿No?! ¿Acaso eres, mi "domador"? —usó la misma palabra con la que Viktor lo había calificado alguna vez, y que tanto le había fastidiado—. ¡Yo no tengo por qué complacer a nadie!

Por mucho que su corazón le suplicaba lo contrario, Beka se obligó a soltarlo. Y apenas lo hizo a tiempo, pues el chico estuvo a punto de empujarle.

—Yura, no quiero que estés con nadie más. Lo odiaría —antes de cualquier conjetura por su parte, aclaró—: A ti no podría odiarte, lo sabes. Pero no voy a negar que me hierve la sangre de solo pensar que otro chico se atreva a ponerte una mano encima.

—Lo mismo digo —su quijada se tensó, conteniendo su ira.

—¿Prefieres estar con alguien más? —retomó, dolido—. ¿Lo dijiste en serio?

—¿Y qué si así fuera?

—…

—Puedo hacer lo que yo quiera. Y tal vez, quiero salir con varios chicos al mismo tiempo. ¿Piensas impedírmelo?

Su mirada cristalina contuvo una lágrima que no derramó.

—No.

—Más te vale —fingió petulancia, cuando realmente temía horrores traspasar esa delgada línea en la que su imposición se tornara insoportable para Beka.

—¿No sientes nada por mí?

—Si no sintiera nada, ni siquiera habríamos empezado una relación. El indeciso es Yuuri, no yo. Sé lo que quiero. Y no voy a permitir que la misma tontería por la que esos dos se separaron, nos afecte a nosotros.

«¿Crees que no confío en ti?».

—Yo jamás terminaría contigo.

—¿Aún si salgo con otros?

—¿Estás proponiendo una relación abierta?

El rubio no estaba muy seguro de lo que significaba tener una "relación abierta", pero asintió firmemente.

—Yo no pienso salir con nadie más —aseguró el kazajo—. Pero si es lo que quieres, adelante, ten otras parejas. Sólo no me pidas que no me ponga celoso.

—Imagino que en cuanto no esté con ellos, los vas a envenenar o algo.

—No lo dudes.

—Bien. Pero primero asegúrate de que estemos saliendo, porque sería muy tonto que golpees o asesines a cualquier sujeto que me dirija la palabra. Y no te pienso sacar de prisión.

—Sólo dime una cosa.

Yurio se quedó mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Seguiré siendo tu único novio oficial?

—Nadie ocupará tu lugar. A menos que me hagas enojar.

—¿Tendrías otro novio?

—No. Qué asco.

De pronto, el kazajo se agachó y apoyó su rodilla en el piso, como quien pide matrimonio a su pareja.

—Quiero ser sólo tuyo —tomó la mano del ruso con delicadeza, y éste mostró una sonrisa ladina.

—¿Para siempre?

—Para siempre.

Con ello dejaba en claro su lealtad, ajustándose a las prioridades de Plisetsky.

«Si me traicionas, no te perdonaré… Pero sé que no lo harás, porque ya eres mío, Beka. Te hice mío. Puedo verlo en tus ojos». Se dio cuenta por la forma en que lo miraba, diferenciándolo del resto, atesorándolo.

La ventana del alma no mentía. No obstante, la naturaleza de nuestro carácter moldea la percepción que tenemos sobre el mundo, y también influye significativamente en la manera en que concebimos o expresamos nuestros sentimientos.

Por ello, el amor se manifiesta de diversas formas, otrora definidas por los griegos como arquetipos amatorios.

Aún si el amor es genuino, puede hallarse cubierto por un velo que no permite reconocer la esencia del ser amado, cuyo valor elevado es indiscutible y eterno.

En el caso de Yurio y Otabek, la característica imperante en los cimientos de su unión prematura se fundamenta en una dependencia irracional y posesiva, ligada a un egoísmo enfermizo en el que la obsesión dicta por encima de la razón y todo sentimiento altruista que pudiese emerger como fruto del amor verdadero.

El velo que los obliga a trastabillar en penumbras por el sendero de un destino sinuoso y pérfido se manifiesta a través de los celos desmedidos, como consecuencia del miedo a estar solo, o en su defecto, de no ser capaz de controlar y poseer el objeto de su obsesión. En ese sentido, la pérdida es percibida como una carencia, donde la imposibilidad de ejercer el dominio que exige la sumisión del contrario, conllevaría al fracaso.

Todo ello, define al arquetipo _Manía_ , que comprende una mezcla entre: _Eros_ , el amor pasional; y _Ludus_ , la conquista, tornándose una especie de juego azaroso y adictivo que elude el compromiso formal.

Luego de pasarse el resto de la tarde paseando por el centro de la ciudad en compañía de su novio, Yurio llegó al departamento, extrañamente sumido en penumbras.

Aún si el exterior no carecía de la luminosidad característica de San Petersburgo en el mes de mayo, las cortinas y puertas cerradas, así como la falta de iluminación artificial en el pasillo y piezas adyacentes, propiciaban una atmósfera gélida, e inusualmente sombría.

—¿Katia? —tocó la puerta de su habitación, pero no hubo respuesta.

«Si van a salir por ahí, mínimo deberían avisarme».

Tampoco es que la chica acostumbrara estar fuera a altas horas de la noche. Y los fines de semana que visitaba a su familia siempre anunciaba su ausencia con antelación.

«Como sea, ya aparecerán».

Imaginó que ni siquiera Yuuri se encontraba en el cuarto, ya que su puerta también estaba cerrada, y no alcanzaba a escuchar ningún sonido que delatara su presencia. Sin mencionar que no había destello de luz alguno colándose por el resquicio inferior.

Sin embargo, no estaba bajo llave. Y lo primero que vio al entrar, fue el tenue fulgor de la mesa de noche, alumbrando la silueta de sus dos _roomies_.

—Esto parece un velorio.

—Ya quisieras —musitó Yuuri, con la voz mermada y algo débil debido al resfriado.

—Si murieras no tendría a quién patearle el trasero en la competencia. Quizás a Viktor, pero ya es algo viejo para superarme.

La chica revisó el termómetro. Y el patinador más joven preguntó curioso:

—¿Cuánto tiene?

—Bastante —le mostró la cifra, y se incorporó de pisa—: traeré unas compresas. ¿Puedes ir a la farmacia por estos medicamentos?

Le mostró las imágenes desde su celular, y el rubio sólo asintió antes de esfumarse escaleras abajo.

—Yuri es muy rápido, volverá en un par de minutos.

—Pero ya es de noche. ¿Está bien que vaya solo?

—Tranquilo. Hay una farmacia aquí mismo.

—¿Dentro del complejo?

—Sí. Está a dos bloques de distancia, por el lateral.

«Bueno saberlo».

Mientras Ekaterina iba por las compresas, Yuuri le escribió a Viktor, poniéndolo al tanto.

Y al día siguiente, aun si tuvo que fingir delante de su arisco pupilo no saber nada de su prometido, Nikiforov aguardó con ansias hasta la noche. Ya que finalmente le vería en _Moonlight_.

«Por favor, ven».

Una parte de él se mantenía a la expectativa de lo que podría arruinar el _Prego_ por tercera vez consecutiva.


End file.
